


Deliverance

by Seeroftodayandtomorrow



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeroftodayandtomorrow/pseuds/Seeroftodayandtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Defiance", which you should probably read first.<br/>Kurt and Blaine navigate the ups and downs of an established BDSM relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the promised sequel to "Defiance".  
> It's a little late, I'm sorry for that.  
> Also, for this chapter, I want to warn for an appearance of season 4 Tina.

For a few days, Blaine was wrapped in submissive bliss. For the weekend after the collaring they didn't leave Kurt's apartment at all, and Blaine didn't even try to put on clothes. He spent a lot of time on his knees or bent over various pieces of furniture. His jaw hurt, his throat was as sore as his ass, and he loved every minute of it.

Then came Monday. Against his better judgment, he had again stayed the night with Kurt, so he had to rise far too early to get to school on time, but even without the weariness, he would have been distracted.

He had never had so much difficulty concentrating on his work, not even with a plug inside his ass that was, on top of that, still red and burning from a spanking. Every second, he was aware of the collar under his shirt, simultaneously wishing and fearing someone would see it and ask what it was. He could not stop touching it, and still, every time he did it, he had to smile. It was still so new, and the implications it brought with it blew his mind.

He was owned. He was safe, and loved, and the perfect submissive match to an amazing Dominant.

And no one could know. He didn't mind that. He cherished and valued his 'normal' life, his job and his friends outside the BDSM lifestyle. Submissive wasn't all that he was, even if at times (now, for example), it seemed like a very big part of him. And having this thing that was just his and Kurt's, made it all the more precious to him.

But it was hard to hide the joy he felt, the smile on his face whenever something reminded him of Kurt, so he didn't even try. There was nothing he wanted to hide about being in love. So he went about his day, somewhat distracted but radiating happiness, and people just had to smile when they saw him. Still, in the course of the day, everything was somehow more tiring than usual. Fortunately, due to the upcoming season, he could get away with just practicing Christmas songs with his students, which was far less taxing than trying anything theoretical.

Shortly before lunch, Ruth ambushed him in the hallway.

“As you know,” she said excitedly, grinning all over her face, “My birthday's on Wednesday, and I want you to come to the bar with us, and....you have to bring your elusive boyfriend.”

Blaine sighed inwardly, but matched her grin. Her excitement was contagious. “How could I deny you any wish when it's your birthday? I'll see what I can do.”

After work, he went home to pack yet another bag. He wouldn't stay here, he couldn't even imagine not going back to Kurt's place. His submission, more or less successfully suppressed over the day, was rising to the surface again, and he needed his Dom. Not a scene, not necessarily, but Kurt's steadying, Dominating presence. And he needed to persuade him to come meet his friends on Wednesday.

He spent ten minutes looking for a pair of pants to pack until he remembered leaving them at Kurt's, and then took a shower and cursed when he noticed his favorite shampoo wasn't here, either. Something had to change, really.

It was late when he got back to Kurt's apartment, and when he arrived, he found that Kurt had cleaned and was now making dinner.

“Hi, Sir,” he said as he walked over and accepted Kurt's kiss. “I was going to do that.”

“I know, sweetheart, but it's so late and I got hungry. And in order to cook, I had to clean first, so....”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, it's not your fault. You spend so much time driving around, and you have work, too. It'd be unreasonable to expect you to do all the work here on top of that.” Blaine pouted. “But I like serving you. And I've gotten so much better at cooking!”

“I know. And you'll have plenty of opportunity, too. Now go set the table.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dinner was, to be honest, much better than anything Blaine could have made, but he didn't really enjoy it. It was too normal, too much like an every day meal, and not what he had craved all day. He finished his food lost in thought.

Then, somewhat hesitantly, he asked, “Sir? May I kneel for you?”

Kurt seemed surprised, but went over to the couch, sat down and motioned for Blaine to follow. Relieved, Blaine knelt down and leaned his head against Kurt's knee, closing his eyes for a moment when he felt Kurt's hand in his hair.

“Why?” Kurt asked. Blaine relished the moment for a little longer, then answered.

“I had kind of a hard time at school today. Though that's not right, either, because I was ridiculously happy. But...it was kind of like a cold shower, in a way. Very suddenly back in reality. The last few days were so intense, and I felt...I feel like my submission has taken over. It's a great feeling when I'm with you, like this, but when I'm not...it's hard.”

Kurt was silent for a moment, his hand in Blaine's hair not moving. “Is it...going to be a problem? For you?”

Blaine shook his head. “I don't think so, not in the long run. I think it's just because of the collar, because it's still so new.” He grinned. “If I'm wrong, you just have to build a dungeon where I can be your slave 24/7.”

Kurt laughed and pulled him up on the couch. “I like that thought. I'd lock you in while I'm at work, you'd be naked the whole time, you'd have your own, windowless little bedroom where you'd never be because I'd miss you too much...And you'd be completely at my beck and call, fulfilling my every wish.”

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, laughing. “Basically everything as it is now.”

“Quite so.”

…...........................................

 

Of course Kurt agreed to go see Blaine's friends with him on Wednesday. Oh, he made him blow him as a manner of persuasion, but that was a given, and it wasn't as if Blaine minded. He even bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Ruth as a birthday present.

That didn't mean he wasn't nervous. So many questions he didn't know the answer to....Would they like him? What if they didn't? Would it be an uncomfortable evening, full of awkward silences? Or would they ask intrusive questions that he and Blaine wouldn't be able to answer without spinning a web of intricate lies? Would Blaine, in his current state, be able to ignore the Dom/sub part of their relationship? Would he?

He decided not to dwell on these questions. There was nothing he could do about it, nothing he could plan, and he preferred not to fret over things he couldn't influence if he could help it. So he was as calm as he possibly could be when he went to pick up Blaine from school on Wednesday.

There were a couple of curious glances when he greeted him with a kiss, and the moment it happened, a bubbly brunette appeared in front of them, clapping her hands and saying,

“So you're the boyfriend he keeps talking about, aren't you?”

“I am,” Kurt said, then mock-frowned. “At least I hope he doesn't mean someone else.”

Blaine blushed and smacked him on the arm, and the brunette laughed. “I'm sure he means you. I'm Ruth.”

“Kurt,” he said, then presented the flowers. “Happy birthday.”

“Oooh,” she said delightedly, “Blaine, keep him. I like him.”

“I intend to,” Blaine said. “I like him, too.”

He was introduced to more people, especially small children who came to see who Mr Anderson was talking to, and was relieved when they finally were ready to go.

The bar was nice, and the company pleasant enough. There were two other colleagues with them, David, a P.E. teacher, and Tina, who taught biology and home ed and was, Kurt understood, the friend who taught Blaine to cook.

“I'm so thankful that you taught Blaine to cook,” he said. “I should have brought you flowers, too.”

“Seriously,” Blaine added, “I don't know what we would have eaten the last few months if it weren't for you.”

Tina smiled, but then asked with a slightly suspicious expression, “Why don't you just cook, Kurt? Wouldn't it be easier?”

For a moment, Kurt was at a loss for words, but thankfully, Blaine jumped in.

“Kurt often works long into the evening. If we wanted to have dinner together at all, and not have take out all the time, it had to be me.”

Somehow, it got worse after this. Kurt didn't think they revealed too much about the nature of their relationship, but still, at least Tina seemed overly suspicious. Of course they got asked how they met, and they stayed as close to the truth as possible, saying that they got to talking at a club – they just didn't say what kind of club it was. But Tina didn't let go after that. She asked all sorts of questions and never seemed satisfied with the answer, until Kurt suspected that she was in fact trying to find some proof that he didn't treat Blaine well. The other two just sat there, looking slightly bemused, as he and Blaine tried to answer Tina's rapid-fire questions, some of which they had no answer to, especially when they concerned their plans for the future.

At some point, when they had enough, they pretended the ballad just playing was their favorite song and escaped to the small, nearly empty dance floor. Kurt took Blaine in his arms, and they swayed to the music without any pretense of actual dancing. Kurt found himself wishing they could just spend the rest of the evening like this, but when he looked up, he saw Tina sitting at their table, passive-aggressively sipping on her drink and staring daggers at them.

“What's with her?” he couldn't resist asking. Tina's behavior had been puzzling him more and more. He could understand being curious, but this was borderline rude, especially towards someone who was effectively a stranger.

Blaine looked up. “I don't know. I'll talk to her after the song.” Then he put his head back on Kurt's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

When the song was over, Blaine asked to talk to Tina, and they went to get more drinks to have a little privacy from the rest of the group. Kurt watched them go, shaking his head.

David cleared his throat. “Sorry about her. I don't know what's the matter with her today, this isn't her usual behavior.”

“Oh please,” Ruth scoffed, “we know exactly what's the matter. She has a giant crush on Blaine. She knows he's gay, but I guess it was easier to make herself believe that her crush could return her feelings when he's not being all affectionate with his very attractive boyfriend.”

“I see,” Kurt said, smiling and inclining his head. “And thank you.”

But when he continued watching Blaine and Tina, he stopped smiling. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered in his ear, and as she saw him watching them, the look she gave him over Blaine's shoulder was nothing less than proprietorial.

Kurt had enough. He gave David and Ruth and apologetic look.

“I believe Blaine and I should be going home. It was very nice to meet you.”

They protested a little, but Kurt could see that they understood.

He made his way to the bar to remind his sub and make it abundantly clear to his friend whom Blaine belonged to.

He put every bit of possessiveness and Dominance into his voice as he said, without preamble or explanation,

“Blaine. We're leaving”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine reacted instantly. His shoulders relaxed, his gaze dropped to the floor, and he gently untangled himself from Tina's arms. His voice was sure and strong as he answered,

“Yes, S- Kurt.”

Kurt nodded his approval at the near save, although, he had to admit, it was probably too late. Apart from ordering Blaine to his knees right then and there or fucking him over one of the tables, he couldn't get much more Dominating than he had been. But he didn't regret anything. Blaine had looked tense when talking to Tina, stressed although she was his friend. He was much more relaxed now, snuggling into Kurt's side and smiling at him. Tina, however, was everything but satisfied by Kurt's blunt announcement. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking from Kurt to Blaine indignantly.

“That's it? You're just going with him because he says so?”

“Yes, I am,” Blaine said simply.

“But why?”

Kurt saw that Blaine was in complete control of the situation, so he stood back, just offering support in the form of his hand squeezing Blaine's.

“Because he could clearly see I was uncomfortable talking with you. Because nothing you said to me was even making sense. Because he wants us to go, and while it may not always be like this, at the moment I'm much more inclined to please him than you.”

With that, he nodded at her, gave a cheery wave to the rest of the group and dragged a stunned Kurt towards the exit.

….............................

He should probably be angry, Blaine thought. After all, Kurt had pretty much given them away in front of Tina, who was not only quite judgmental, but also a big gossip. Blaine would have a lot of cleaning up to do in that area.

But he wasn't angry. He had no energy to be angry. All his energy went into not falling to his knees and hoping to be ravished or, failing that, pressing Kurt against the nearest available surface and doing a bit of ravishing himself. He slowed down once they were outside and finally stopped walking. He leaned against a wall, torn between laughing and being hopelessly turned on.

“I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for that, Sir, but oh my God, that was so hot.”

Kurt looked slightly surprised, but then took his hand again and dragged him around the corner into a darker side alley. Apparently, that little scene in the bar had had a similar effect on Kurt, because there was definitely an erection pressing against his thigh as Kurt shoved a leg between his while he started sucking a hickey on his collarbone.

“What was she thinking, anyway?” Kurt growled between kissing and biting any part of Blaine's throat he could reach. “Doesn't she know you're mine? Gonna mark you as mine.”

It was hard to stay level-headed when Kurt was going all possessive on him, but he'd much rather not be arrested for public indecency when it was only a short walk to his apartment with perfectly good walls he could be fucked against if Kurt was so inclined. Oh God, he hoped he was.

However, it took a few seconds until he was actually able to say,

“I am marked as yours, Sir. I wear your collar, remember?”

That was rather counterproductive, as Kurt moaned, pressed even harder against him and then claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Blaine didn't quite know what to do, so he followed his instincts and kissed back equally hungry. When he felt Kurt's hand on his pants button though, he decided to put an end to this. He turned his head to the side and ignored Kurt's following mouth.

“Sir, please take me home.”

It seemed to take Kurt a few moments to understand the request, but then he nodded and took a step back.

“Yeah. Yes, that would probably be better. Sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

Blaine shivered. His coat was decidedly too thin now that Kurt's body heat was missing.

They walked to Blaine's apartment holding hands. The urgency went down as they walked; though Blaine was still eager to get home, he now thought they might actually make it to the bed. But as the arousal faded, the worries returned. He was still not angry, though, and he wouldn't be. He could understand why Kurt had reacted that way, and he understood that the same way it was sometimes difficult for him to suppress his submissive nature, it would be difficult to Kurt to suppress his Dominance, especially in a situation like this.

Still, he would have a lot of explaining to do, and he had no idea what to say.

“Sir?” he asked. “What do you think I should say to her?”

…............................

Kurt knew what Blaine meant, and he would waste no breath trying to apologize. He wasn't sorry, and furthermore, he didn't have the feeling Blaine regretted what had happened. All he wanted was some help doing damage control.

“I think what you already said to her was pretty good – that you were uncomfortable with the way your conversation was going, and I could see that and came to help. Or something like that. It is kind of the truth, after all. Just leaving some things out.”

“So you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor,” Blaine laughed. “I like that.”

“Well, to be honest, I was getting increasingly pissed off at her and just wanted to kind of put her in her place. But the other version sounds much nicer.”

He stopped walking and took both of Blaine's hands in his. He had something to say, and it was important that Blaine hear it.

“You didn't really need my help, I think. You were in total control of the situation, and what you said to her, and the way you said it – firm, calm, without getting rude – I was so proud of you. You always told me you can look after yourself, and I always believed you, but today was the first time I saw proof of that, and it was incredibly hot.”

“So you don't mind? That I'm not – I don't know – helpless and relying on you for everything?”

Kurt laughed. “I hope I never gave you that impression. I think it's amazing, actually. You can be like today – in control, assertive, even dominant – and yet you regularly choose to put all of that aside. For me. That's...it's an incredible feeling, and I'm really honored.”

Blaine seemed speechless, and so they walked in silence for a while. Then Kurt asked,

“What did you talk about with her? Did you learn anything?”

Blaine sighed. “Not really. You've seen her; she was acting really weird. I mean, I knew she had a crush on me, but I never thought...I mean, she must have known it was pretty hopeless, even without you in the picture.”

“Wait, you knew? Did you never think about warning me? Maybe I could have...restrained myself better if I had known.”

“I'm sorry, I just never thought about it. Are you...you're not angry, are you?”

Kurt shook his head. “How could I, when you're not even angry about the little...display I put on in there? But...I think I'd like to punish you a little anyway. In a fun way.”

“Fun for you or fun for me?”

“For both of us.”

They arrived at Blaine's apartment, which was tiny compared to Kurt's. But he didn't need much room for what he had in mind, and thankfully, Blaine's bed was a decent size. His thoughts about what he had in mind for Blaine's “punishment” had made his impatience wake again, so now they were finally here, he didn't waste much time.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered. “I want you naked, on your hands and knees, and ready for me.”

Kurt hung up their coats properly. He drank some water, and he took a bottle out of the fridge for later.

That was the end of his forbearance. He had tried to take his time so Blaine could get ready, but in the end, the impatience won. And boy, was he glad he'd given in, for when he entered the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of two of Blaine's fingers deep inside of him, stretching a hole that was already glistening with lube. Kurt couldn't help but moan at the sight; it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He had meant to tease Blaine a little, but now he changed his mind. Both of them were too worked up for teasing.

So he just got out of his clothes as fast as possible, for once just letting them fall where they would. Considerate as he was, Blaine had left the bottle of lube lying on the bedspread, so Kurt quickly slicked himself up, and when Blaine had pulled his fingers out, he immediately replaced them with his cock, pushing in with one long, slow movement. He and Blaine both groaned from the feeling, and then Kurt had to stop a moment to relish it, caressing Blaine's back with long, even strokes and kissing any part he could reach.

After a few seconds, though, Blaine wriggled his ass a little, making Kurt laugh and moan at the same time.

“Come on, Sir,” he whined.

Which made Kurt remember his other plans. He pulled out almost completely and slapped Blaine's ass hard. Blaine gasped from surprise, and then pain as Kurt slapped the other cheek even harder. Kurt took a moment to admire the hand prints developing on Blaine's skin, then pushed into Blaine again and fucked him hard for a few moments. Blaine moaned and panted, but Kurt wasn't ready yet to let him come. So he pulled out completely and began spanking Blaine in earnest, forcing him to brace an arm against the headboard to avoid being jostled against it. He hit hard, and soon Blaine cried out with every slap, but his cock never lost its hardness and began dripping precome on the sheets.

When Blaine's skin was red and raw, Kurt gave him a few more for good measure and then lubed himself up again and fucked him hard, letting his hip bones do the rest of the spanking. When he felt the familiar pressure building up in him, he pulled at Blaine's cock once, sliding his thumb once over the slick head. That was all it took. Blaine came with a shout, and Kurt followed suit, seeing stars as he shot his seed into Blaine.

Breathing hard, Kurt pulled out and let Blaine turn on his back. He had his eyes closed and winced a little as his sore butt touched the sheets, but he was smiling. They lay for some time, Kurt holding Blaine and stroking his back, Blaine snuggling into Kurt's chest, until Kurt finally moved to clean them up. Blaine smiled sleepily.

“Can we do that every time one of us slips up?” he asked.

Kurt laughed. “We sure can, but we should take care not to slip up often, or your butt will be very sore.”

“I don't care. It was so good, Sir.”

“Then it's a deal.”

“Seal it with a kiss?” Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes, and Kurt laughed and complied.

A little later, Kurt asked, “Do you want me to put cream on your butt or do you want to feel it?”

Blaine put his hands over his ass protectively, wincing a little as he touched the still-hot skin.

“I want to feel it, please.”

It would burn, but he wanted the reminder. After all, he had to face Tina tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm angry and frustrated and could use some nice words.  
> Also, remember when somewhere in the beginning of Defiance I warned that in this 'verse, Burt and Finn both are dead, and said it would come up in one of the next chapters? Well, this is this chapter.

Blaine didn't have to face Tina – at least, not right away. When she saw him in the hallway at school the next day, she turned and went the other way. She clearly didn't want to talk to him, but Blaine wasn't worried. He knew her well enough to know that she was probably just gathering courage or waiting for the right moment to bombard him with all the questions she might have. He sighed. He had wanted to do it today, when he still felt Kurt's hands on him every time he sat down, but there was nothing he could do about it. This had to be her move.

Kurt's and his 'honeymoon' was officially over. Today after work, Kurt would go back to his place, while Blaine would sleep in his own apartment. Their little bubble had been burst yesterday, and though Blaine felt a little sad about it, it had at least the advantage that he would be able to function again. Not being so completely wrapped up in his submission to Kurt all the time would no doubt help his concentration, his performance as a teacher – and his friendships.

There had been times, in the first days after he had been collared, that he had been scared by how much everything of him had been focused on Kurt. Everything he had done had been with Kurt in mind, he had been completely content to serve him, submit to him and be fucked by him, and just sit at his feet doing nothing the rest of the time. He'd have done everything for Kurt then – anything, he just needed to say the word – but at the same time, he knew Kurt would never abuse that. And that was the whole of it, he thought. He didn't have to be scared by how deep he would fall sometimes, because Kurt would be there to catch him.

Tina came to him the next day in the teacher's lounge, just as he was reading a text from Chandler asking him to call after work. He was, of course, totally unprepared, and had to resist the urge to shift in his chair in the hopes of feeling the remains of the spanking Kurt had given him. To his surprise, though, Tina looked actually apologetic and was holding a latte towards him, one from the coffee shop across the street that was so much better than the cheap coffee they could make in the teacher's lounge. He took the latte and invited Tina to sit. Might as well get it over with.

She sat there, her hands curled around her own latte, and completely ignored the expectant looks he gave her. Finally, when he began to ask himself if this would come to anything because his next period would start soon, she looked at him.

“First of all, I wanted to say I'm really sorry about how I behaved on Wednesday. It's not really an excuse, but on that morning, I read on Facebook that my high school boyfriend, the “one that got away” you know, the one I always kind of thought I would get back together with at some point...well, he got engaged. And it's really hard to see all your friends...I mean, Ruth and David totally hook up...well, I got jealous. I'm sorry.”

Blaine nodded. He had no hard feelings towards Tina – after all, she had been the reason for one hell of a night. Still, he hesitated.

“I want to say water under the bridge,” he said. “But I also want to make sure an evening like that doesn't happen again. I really want you two to get along, Tina. At the very least, I need you to be able to tolerate each other's company.”

Tina nodded, but then shook her head. Blaine sighed inwardly. _Here we go_.

“Blaine...are you sure about Kurt? I just mean...the way he talked to you...it was so wrong. I don't think he's right for you.”

“When he said those things you think are wrong, Tina – he was talking to you, essentially. Not me. He might have been blunt, and he is certainly...one of the jealous kind. He likes people to know that we are with each other, and so do I. That means that we don't tolerate someone else fawning over our partner for the whole evening, and to be fair, you had been kind of provoking him, even if you didn't necessarily mean it that way. And had the roles been reversed? I'd probably not been as...direct, but I'd certainly have tried to get him away from you and home with me, too.”

“Again, I'm sorry. Just...I'm worried about you. Tell me he's not mistreating you.”

Now, he began to get angry. How dare she implicate something like that? Kurt was perfect for him, they were perfect for each other. But then he told himself that she was just looking out for him, that a relationship such as his and Kurt's might come across as...unusual to an outsider. Still, he felt it was time to end the conversation.

“He's most certainly not, Tina. I have been mistreated, as you call it. I know the difference.”

Then he stood up and left, followed by Tina's stunned look, and berated himself for disclosing as much as he had.

…..................................

It was only when he saw the decoration at the supermarket that Kurt forced himself to recognize that tomorrow was Hallowe'en, which meant that the day after, November started. When he got home, he went straight to bed.

…................................

Chandler wanted to meet Blaine for dinner, and he agreed eagerly. They hadn't really talked in a while, and he was looking forward to it. Besides, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do today (and how was it possible that he already missed Kurt?). So he just went home, took a shower and changed after work, and then met Chandler in a nice little Thai restaurant. After they ordered, Chandler got right to the point, confirming Blaine's lingering suspicion that this was not just a friendly meeting.

“I'm not really sure I should be telling you this, but my lord and master told me to, and I agree you should know.”

Blaine was smirking at the 'lord and master' comment at one moment, and at the next one worrying what Chandler would tell him.

“November is coming up. Tomorrow there'll be a Hallowe'en party at the club, which you -” he pointed at Blaine with his chopsticks, “- will not be attending, because it's an all-out, every-sub-is-loaned-out-to-anyone-who-needs-his-cock-sucked party, and you and Kurt don't do this sort of thing.”

“How conservative of us,” Blaine quipped. He wasn't exactly sorry they wouldn't be going, though he would have sucked any cock that Kurt told him to.

“Now listen, darling,” Chandler continued. “Kurt doesn't like Hallowe'en, and that's because he doesn't like November. Three years ago, in November, his dad died. They were close, it was fast, and now Kurt somehow puts everything bad that ever happened in his life – his dad, the death of his mom, the death of his brother - into this month. In November, he grieves. And because he doesn't like people seeing him emotional, he starts pushing them away.”

Blaine was silent. He could imagine this, Kurt putting away all the grief, all the pain until the allotted time slot, and then taking care to be alone for it. What he didn't know was how to deal with it. Fortunately, Chandler had some advice.

“Don't let him to that to you. You'll have to figure out when he really wants to be left alone or when he just wants to spare you. He tends to deal with it by working, so you'll have to see he eats and gets enough sleep. Don't take everything he says seriously; you know him. You know how he feels about you. Don't let him make you doubt your relationship.” Chandler was leaning across the table while he was speaking, looking at Blaine with intense, honest eyes. Blaine found himself surprised to see him so serious.

“How does anyone ever deny you anything when you look at them like this?” he asked.

Chandler laughed. “Unfortunately, most Doms figure it out eventually.” Then he got serious again. “I mean it, though. Don't let him chase you away. Just...care for him. He does it for you so often; now it's your turn.”

….......................................

Kurt hated November. He had never liked it; it was an unpleasant month at best, the advantages of being able to layer and wear scarves negated by the cold and the near constant rain. But when three years ago, in mid-November, his father had died, Kurt had started to hate and dread the month. The memory of the hard first part of the month, the hope and the fear until it was clear that there was no hope left. The desolation he had felt when he realized his dad wasn’t there anymore, the realization that there was no one left of his original family and that, with the loss of his step-brother some years back, only himself and his stepmother remained of his new family. The way he and Carole had started to grow apart once there was no one left to connect them. The way Thanksgiving and even Christmas seemed ruined forever.

He just hated November.

He knew it wasn't logical, and he had never intended taking this one month and putting everything in it that had ever gone wrong. It had just happened, that first year after his father's death, that at the anniversary he also remembered his mother, and then Finn. Later, after it had happened, his distress over the breakup with Chandler (although that had been in April) also surfaced again in November. It completely destroyed the month for him, but on the upside, it also kept the rest of the year more or less free of...this. The constant, useless ache as opposed to the sudden pains that were just part of daily life and that he could manage.

He just had to get through this one month. He had got through last year and the year before, and he knew that this year would be a little more manageable. He would make it. Even with caring for Blaine on top of it all, even though he had difficulties caring for himself during this time. He would make it.

…............................

Blaine had plans. There wasn't much left of today, but he did as much laundry as he could, and then he started packing. He watered his plants and asked a neighbor to collect his mail. He didn't think he'd be here much for the next month, but as he looked around, he wondered how much he had been here – really been here, not just to get his mail or wash his clothes – at all recently. He sighed. He felt like he'd spent more time on the road than in his own apartment, and it was probably true. If just Kurt didn't live so far away from his school...but it couldn't be helped. The commute sucked, but he had done it before just to spend more time with Kurt, he could do it now to care for him.

Care for Kurt. The hardest part of that was that he didn't know if Kurt would actually want him to. He imagined if Kurt had broken his leg, he'd accept help; not graciously, but in the end he would have some fun ordering Blaine around. But with this? He didn't know if Kurt would want him to see him emotional and vulnerable. What was he supposed to do if Kurt straight up ordered him to leave? What if he really did try to push Blaine away?

Still, he would go and try. He wasn't really sure if Chandler had been right telling him this, but now that he knew, there was no way he would let Kurt bear everything alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words!  
> No whining from me this time, I promise.

Kurt forced himself to leave work early. He wanted to lose himself in designing, but he felt utterly drained of inspiration, had no mind for paperwork and had done nothing but drink too much coffee and snap at his colleagues until they walked on tiptoe around him all day.

Today was Hallowe'en, he thought as he walked home through the dreary rain that exactly mirrored his mood. Last year, he had tried to escape the day at the party in Elliot's club, which had been a total fiasco. Chandler had been there, and the dull ache that still lingered from their breakup had flared up again, leaving him wrecked. Elliot had drawn him aside and recommended going home. He had looked concerned, but Kurt had convinced himself that the concern was less about him and more about him spoiling the party for the other guests, so, stubbornly, he had refused. Elliot had then sent him upstairs with a carefully chosen young man, who as it turned out was a switch who had taken in stride a half-hearted flogging and then, when Kurt could finally fake it no longer, sat on the bed and soothingly stroked his back while Kurt broke down in sobs.

He hadn't visited the club again until his birthday, when he met Blaine.

Blaine. His mood lifted a little as he thought of his beautiful sub. His submission the last few days had been so strong, so beautiful, but if Kurt was honest to himself, it was probably nothing he could handle at the moment. He suddenly feared that the timing of everything was all wrong. He had wanted to collar Blaine earlier than initially planned not only because Blaine wanted it, but also because he had hoped to feel more secure in their relationship when November came. But now Blaine was more submissive than before, and Kurt...Kurt was anything but Dominant at the moment. He couldn't take care of Blaine the way he deserved it. He could hardly take care of himself.

Fortunately, Kurt recognized what he was doing, and stopped himself before he could do something he would really, really regret. He wanted to call his dad and let him set his head straight, as he had so often done before. He could probably call Elliot, who had the same admirable quality of being able to handle Kurt at his craziest, but he didn't want to disturb him. He had been enough of a burden to him already, back when he had tried to sort things out with Chandler and had come running to Elliot with every little problem. It was a miracle they were still....

And there he was doing it again. It was probably good that Blaine would be home tonight, he decided. He wasn't fit for company, and Blaine deserved a few weeks where he didn't have to rise in the middle of the night to get to work on time.

The apartment was empty when Kurt got home, unpleasantly wet and cold and no better for the fact that on the way up he had realized that in his quasi-honeymoon with Blaine, they had completely forgotten to get any groceries and that now, there was nothing even remotely eatable anywhere in the house. He stood in the hallway for a while, contemplating facing the wet and the cold again to change that, but then decided to get takeout later should he get hungry.

Then he went to bed. He lay down in his clothes, pulled the covers up to his chin and curled on his side. He didn't cry, didn't even feel like it. But he was ready to let the day, the whole month just wash over him with its grayness and its cold and its loneliness.

He must have dozed off at some point. He dimly heard the key in the door, but hardly realized what that meant until Blaine sat down on the bed beside him and he felt a tentative hand in his hair.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked softly, and Kurt thought for a moment, then shrugged. Blaine carded his fingers through his hair, and Kurt closed his eyes. It felt good. He wouldn't have been able to say before if he wanted Blaine with him today, had even convinced himself he was better off alone, but now, he was somehow so glad Blaine was here.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asked. For a long moment, Kurt said nothing. He should, he realized. He would have days like today, when everything seemed in vain and life seemed hopeless, every now and then during November and the beginning of December, though he knew it would be less than last year and next year less than now. So Blaine should know what was going on with him. But...talk? Now?

“Later?” he said, hating how insecure he sounded. Blaine pressed a kiss into his hair, and he felt him nod against his head.

“Okay. Then, for now, you should be wearing clothes that are a little more comfortable than the things you wore to work.”

He rose and got a pair of sweatpants and a shirt out of the dresser, and then he began to undress Kurt. Kurt would have preferred to not have to move at all, but he didn't protest, letting Blaine take care of him and only helping a little with peeling off his pants. Once he was settled back (and it was really so much more comfortable without the belt digging into his belly every time he moved), he asked,

“Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay home until the weekend?”

Blaine nodded. “I did, but -” he hesitated briefly. “Yesterday I met with Chandler, and he told me about what November means to you. Don't get mad, Master Elliot told him to, and both of them are only looking out for you. I want to be here for you. I want to take care of you.”

Kurt sat up, shaking off Blaine's gentle touch. To his own surprise, though, he didn't sound angry or annoyed as he replied, “I can take care of myself.”

Blaine smiled. “I know, Sir. As can I. It's just nice to not have to do it all the time.”

Kurt shook his head. “I can't ask that of you. You don't have to -”

“I want to. Please, let me?”

Kurt was too tired to argue further. So he just let himself fall back on his pillow, closed his eyes and gave a minuscule nod. He felt Blaine press another kiss to his forehead, and then he was left blessedly alone. But as he listened to the sounds Blaine made in the kitchen, clearing up or putting something away, he had to admit they were comforting.

After a while, Blaine came back to the bedroom and asked, “Are you hungry? I got groceries on my way here.”

He was a little hungry, but even if Blaine would cook, getting out of bed and sitting down at the table seemed too much effort. Blaine seemed to pick up on his thoughts and smiled.

“I think, just for today it would be okay to eat in bed, wouldn't you? I'll go fix something quick.”

Blaine's cooking had improved a lot over the last few months. It wasn't haute cuisine, but Kurt knew he would make something simple and good. He leaned back with something almost resembling a smile.

Blaine brought him a tray with soup and bread and declined any need to eat himself, but sat with him while he ate. Kurt protested a little, declaring he wasn't an invalid, but after the first spoon of soup he felt surprisingly hungry and ate until everything was gone. He felt better with a full stomach, but not so good he was up to anything else but lying in bed. Tomorrow, he'd push everything aside and be a functional human being again, but for today, eating had to suffice as an achievement.

Blaine cleared up the dishes and then came back to the bedroom, changed into more comfortable clothes himself, and then turned off the lights and joined Kurt in bed, spooning him from behind and holding him in his arms.

Everything Kurt felt, the grief and the dejection and the weird loneliness, was still there, but in Blaine's arms, it seemed to not wrap him up quite so much. Eventually, though he wasn't sure if Blaine hadn't already fallen asleep, he began to talk. He started with the things Blaine already knew, elaborating just a bit to make sure Blaine knew what he could expect the next month if he followed through with his plan to take care of Kurt.

But then Blaine said, “Tell me about him.”

And Kurt did. He talked about the way his dad had always tried to connect to him, but it had been clear he didn't really understand him. The difficult time they had had after the passing of Kurt's mother, how for a time everything they talked about was related to the immediate need of reorganizing their lives. After that, talking about their grief or their feelings had become awkward, and so they didn't, didn't talk at all for a time except for what naturally came with living together. How they had finally reconnected after Kurt had come out, and how their relationship had improved to a point where it felt like Kurt himself was in a coma after his dad had had a heart attack in Kurt's junior year of high school.

Talking about his dad was a lot less painful, and in fact a lot more liberating, than Kurt had anticipated, and he found he was genuinely laughing as he told Blaine how his dad had performed the Single Ladies dance for him as a graduation gift.

“Complete with the butt slap and everything. It was hilarious.”

“He sounds like a great guy,” Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled into his pillow and closed his eyes. “He was. He would have loved you.”

Then he fell asleep.

…....................

When Blaine woke, he had no idea what time it was. The blinds effectively shut out any light there might be, and no sound was to be heard except for Kurt's regular, soft breathing. He smiled, gently pulling Kurt closer into his arms again. His first attempt at taking care of Kurt had gone much better than he had expected, but he had no illusions that it would stay that way. But for now, he would enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted.

Kurt stirred, and the movement directed Blaine's attention to his own erection, pressed snugly against Kurt's ass and refusing to let itself be ignored again. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to let go of Kurt, but neither did he want him to discover that Blaine's body had different expectations to the way their morning would go. This was neither the time nor the place. So he tried to gently untangle himself from Kurt to rise, see what time it was and maybe start on breakfast, but Kurt gripped his hands harder to keep him from leaving and then pushed his ass back against him in what was unmistakably an invitation.

Oh.

Oh, dear God. That was the moment Chandler had talked about that one time, wasn't it? When Kurt wanted...?

Blaine found that while his mind was busy freaking out, his body had taken command and was pressing against Kurt, clearly happy with the way things were going. “I want you inside me,” Kurt said, his voice rough with sleep and incredibly sexy. It wasn't a command, not really, but all the same, Blaine found himself unable to disobey. Not that he wanted to, really, even though he might be slightly nervous. But the idea alone was so unbelievably hot that he had to moan into Kurt's shoulder before he was able to say,

“O-okay. How...?”

He moaned again as Kurt once more pressed against him.

“Just like that. Go slow, it's been a while.”

So Blaine slowly undressed Kurt, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and back, then got quickly undressed himself and fished for the lube in the drawer. As he lubed up his fingers, he panicked a little, one thought suddenly predominantly in his mind: _This is not how we're supposed to be._ But as soon as the thought had come, it was gone again, replaced by a feeling of _completely right,_ and _any way he wants it_ , and _it's just another way to serve him_.

Kurt turned towards him with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

The pet name reassured him further, and he nodded and smiled.

“I'm fine, Sir.”

Then he took courage and pressed a finger against Kurt's hole, enjoying the moan that escaped Kurt and the way his eyes slid shut.

After that, it was easy. Once he had one finger inside Kurt and felt the velvety heat and tightness, he couldn't wait to feel the same around his cock. But he took his time, opening Kurt up slowly and thoroughly, searching and finding his prostate and listening to every moan, every whisper, and every press against his own body to learn what was good. And when he finally lubed himself up and slowly pushed into Kurt, he didn't even stop long enough to get nervous again, but instead marveled at the way Kurt's body felt around him.

For a long time, he slowly rocked into Kurt, licked the sweat from his skin and listened to him moan, but at some point, he couldn't bear it any longer. His thrusts became faster and harder, and he closed his hand around Kurt's cock, catching precome to use it as lube as he stroked him.

“Come, please, Sir,” he whispered into Kurt's neck, and then they both did, slumping down bonelessly onto the bed as they came down from their high.

After a while, Blaine grabbed a handful of tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them up haphazardly, then lay back down again only to find himself being kissed thoroughly by Kurt.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Kurt said. “You were so good, so good for me.”

Blaine was satisfied to know their dynamics hadn't been affected by this, even if he was the one to take care of Kurt for a change – in any way that entailed.

“That was the thing I talked about with Chandler, you know, the thing I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do?” he said, and was happy when Kurt laughed.

“Oh? And how do you feel now you've done it?”

“Really good, Sir,” he said with conviction, and Kurt laughed again.

“Good,” he said. “Because after – when I'm...better – now that we can do it this way, I have a few ideas...”

Blaine groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm away over the weekend with no way to write and probably no internet.

November went by at an...acceptable pace.

Most of the time. A lot of times, their days would go completely normal: Kurt came home late, so that even with his commute, Blaine was there an hour or so before him and had cleaned up and started on making dinner by the time Kurt arrived. After dinner, they watched a movie or read, cuddled up on the couch, or sometimes one of them had to finish some work. Then Blaine made sure they got to bed at a reasonable time. Sometimes they had sex.

Kurt was...maybe a little more taciturn than usual. More withdrawn, more cautious not to reveal too much of himself. But on the days when he actually let Blaine be there for him, Blaine was okay with that, because he could feel that despite everything, his presence made a difference. Even just keeping Kurt company and making sure he ate and slept was helping him not to feel alone.

Most noticeable for him was what was lacking. Blaine had expected that; he knew that Kurt felt out of control of his own life and had no capacity to take control of other things. He always called Kurt 'sir', and he liked serving him, but otherwise it was good he was able to function without being Dominated. Even though he especially enjoyed the moments when Kurt's hand found its way into Blaine's hair when they cuddled in front of the TV.

Then there were the bad days. The days when Kurt stayed at work so late that Blaine had eaten hours before and warmed up something for Kurt, who reluctantly ate some of it and then went straight to bed. The days when he would snap at Blaine for nothing and then apologized, his eyes saying that he wondered why Blaine was even still here. Or, somehow the worst, when Kurt came home and everything seemed normal, but Blaine would feel that Kurt only pretended, making mechanical conversation over dinner, and then sat down on the couch with him but Blaine knew he wasn't really there.

There had been a few bad days in a row and Blaine was feeling tired and irritable. He had overslept; only ten minutes, but it was enough to make him almost half an hour late for work because he got into an especially bad patch of traffic.

Then, at lunch, Tina bugged him again to think about if Kurt really was the right man for him, and he wasn't able to give her the impression that everything was fine when really it wasn't – not for the reason she thought, but still. In the end, he told her more directly than his usual way that Kurt had a hard time at the moment, and to please leave them alone. Although he apologized almost immediately for his brusque tone, he could see she was hurt, which in turn made him feel guilty.

Then, when he was finally about to leave, a few helicopter moms came to him to complain about how he wasn't grading their little darlings justly, and he overheard a new father asking other parents if they thought it okay to have a “homosexual” teach their children.

When he finally arrived home, he felt like he had done nothing right for weeks.

Kurt was home and had even brought groceries, but Blaine could see that he was in no state to offer a shoulder to cry on today. He was sitting at the kitchen table, vegetables in front of him as if he had wanted to cut them and then forgotten, and stared into space. He barely reacted when Blaine kissed him on the cheek, but when Blaine sat down on the other side of the table and pulled the knife, cutting board and veggies across, he protested.

“I'm doing that,” he said, sounding offended.

“I can do it,” Blaine answered, “It's no problem.”

But Kurt insisted. “I'm doing it, Blaine.”

In hindsight, there were two reasons why Blaine didn't relent. One was, he was really, really hungry by now and didn't trust Kurt to get it done in a timely manner. The other – well, it had been a week from hell. Maybe something had to give.

He was aware that he sounded less than polite as he answered, “No, really. You should let me do it.”

Kurt looked up sharply, but his tone was cool and calm. “I didn't ask you to be here. If you can't accept how I do things, maybe you should just leave.”

“Maybe I should.” Blaine agreed, and though he hardly knew what he was doing, much less why, he rose. He had enough presence of mind to grab his keys and wallet, and then he was out on the street, and then he opened the door to his own apartment and still didn't know what exactly had happened.

…................................

It took a few moments for Kurt to realize what had just happened. He hadn't really registered anything, only that Blaine had come home and now he was gone again, and somehow, it was his fault. For some reason, his mind was today shrouded in a cloud of misery so thick almost nothing got through to him. Everything seemed to remind him of either his dad or Finn, and not the good memories, but those of their premature, senseless deaths. At work, he had to go to the bathroom twice to press his hands against his eyes and wash his face with cold water to stave off the tears, and the whole day, he had felt guilty in apprehension of what Blaine would have to go through tonight.

But he hadn't apprehended this.

_He left me_ , he thought. _Blaine left me_.

_Of course he did_ , a nasty voice in his head said. _Just like everyone else._

Just like his mom, and Finn, and his dad, and Chandler.

But this was something he could fix. It had just been a misunderstanding, a result of a week that consisted of one bad day after another. They could get through this.

He had never wanted to hurt Blaine. He had known he would at some point, and this was hardly the first time, but to hurt him so bad that he would leave when he had promised not to....

He didn't even know what exactly he had done, but he felt as guilty as he rarely had before.

He needed help.

He needed...he needed...

 

In Elliot's office he awkwardly dropped to his knees. “I need you to punish me.”

Elliot, who had looked up from his desk when the door opened, didn't bat an eye at seeing another Dom on his knees before him. He looked at him for a moment, while Kurt shifted in the unfamiliar position and squirmed under his friend's steady gaze.

Finally, Elliot said,”Stand up.”

When Kurt was seated opposite him at the desk, looking more comfortable but still miserable, he asked, “What happened?”

Kurt buried his face in his hands. “I fucked up royally,” he said, the words muffled by his hands until he took them away. “Somehow – I don't know what I did, or said, exactly, but – Blaine left me.”

He had never admired Elliot's ability of staying level-headed about almost everything more than in this moment.

“Did he really leave you? Or did he just decide he needed to be away from you for a few hours and went home?”

“I-I don't know.”

He must have sounded as miserable as he felt, for Elliot came around the desk and hugged him, and then led him to the small table and chairs in the corner of the room.

“I'm so scared, Elliot,” he confessed. “I was so wrapped up in myself the last few weeks, and I knew this might happen, but...but I honestly didn't think it would be so bad. I should have just stayed away from Blaine as much as possible this month, I shouldn't have -”

“Yes, you should,” Elliot interrupted. “I really don't think it's as bad as you think. Two years ago, Chandler used to come to me when you were at work and cried and raged about you. Last year was better, and I know that Blaine didn't come to Chandler or to me this time. I think he just needed a few hours on his own.”

“I hope you're right. But please, Elliot, won't you punish me? I feel so bad, I can't believe I hurt him so much...”

“I won't punish you. It wouldn't help. Go to Blaine, talk to him, make up. If you still feel bad after, come back. Then I'll punish you.”

Elliot pushed his chair closer to Kurt and took his hands. “One other thing. I know you're hurting, Kurt, and I know you think that everyone is going to leave you, like your parents and Finn. But they didn't leave you because they wanted to. They died, Kurt, and that wasn't your fault.”

Kurt wanted to say something; of course he knew that, rationally. But he also knew that Elliot knew, and anyway, he ignored Kurt's attempts to interrupt him completely.

“Chandler – now you might argue that he did, indeed, leave you. But he didn't, not really. He's still here for you, he still loves you. I am here for you. And Blaine is, too.”

Kurt had given up trying not to cry. He let the tears fall freely while he listened to Elliot, and it felt liberating.

“It's almost the end of November,” Elliot continued. “It'll be better soon. And you can do a lot to help it get better. As Doms, we are given so much. Our subs give us so much trust, so much devotion. A little self-control is a small price to pay.”

 

Kurt left soon after, but there was no way around some small talk with the _Defiance_ patrons, of which there were quite a lot on a Friday night. So it was close to midnight when he finally got to Blaine's place, feeling better for Elliot's advice, but worse for all the time he had already lost when all he wanted was to make up with Blaine as soon as possible.

It was a little weird, he thought as he made his way up the stairs, the elevator being broken once again. He felt better now than he had all day before. The scare of losing Blaine had as good as obliterated everything else that had weighed on his mind today, and now that he had hope, a purpose....he ran up the stairs until he had to stop outside Blaine's door to catch his breath.

When he finally opened the door with the spare key, the room behind was dark, only lightened by the flickering of the television that was so quiet it could just as well have been muted. Blaine lay on the couch, fast asleep. He looked peaceful, but as Kurt stepped closer, he could see the traces of tears on his cheeks. He longed to wake him and talk to him at once, but he knew that Blaine was in need of sleep, having risen early every day to make his commute to school, and staying up late to care for Kurt. So he went to get a throw blanket from the bedroom, covered Blaine with it, and then cautiously lifted his head and sat down on the couch, laying Blaine's head down on his lap. It felt strange to do so when Blaine was probably still angry with him, but he needed some kind of physical contact if he was to bring up the patience to wait, possibly until morning. He took comfort in the way Blaine nuzzled his cheek into his thigh in his sleep, and sighed. Once again he had managed to screw things up with Blaine, and once again, he depended on Blaine's love to forgive him. He smiled wryly as he thought that this was a pattern that would probably repeat itself until the inevitable moment that Blaine would finally lose his patience. He toed off his shoes, turned off the TV, leaned back and closed his eyes.

And he waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had a crick in his neck when he woke up and longed to rise and stretch his limbs, but Blaine was still sleeping peacefully, his face buried in Kurt's belly, an arm wrapped around his thigh. So Kurt stayed, because he didn't want Blaine to wake up alone, even if Blaine possibly didn't want him here. More than anything, he wanted Blaine to know that he was there, in a way that he hadn't been, hadn't been able to be the last few weeks. He wanted to show Blaine that he would never let him be so far from his thoughts again.

“Sir.” Blaine stirred and opened his eyes. He looked adorable with his sleep-tousled hair, and Kurt's heart clenched with how much he loved him. This couldn't be the end. It couldn't.

“I would have come back to your place in -” he looked at his phone to check the time - “about an hour, you know.”

“Really?” Kurt couldn't help smiling at Blaine's nonchalance. Even though it might be fake, it helped.

“Sure.” Blaine sat up and looked at him. “What, you didn't think I'd leave you over something like this, did you?”

“I wasn't sure.” He hated how unsure of himself he sounded. How were they ever going to get past this? How could Blaine ever accept him as his Dom again when he had seen him like this? But then again, Blaine had already seen him like this – and probably worse. Sometimes Kurt envied Elliot, who to his knowledge never let anyone, least of all a sub, look past his Dom facade. He never had to worry about not being enough.

“I had...cobwebs in my head, yesterday.” He gestured helplessly, trying to make himself understood. “The last few weeks, really, but especially yesterday. Nothing did really register with me, and I wasn't even aware of what I said until it was too late, and then you were gone...I just didn't know. But I think I maybe needed that. To be so scared of losing you...it kind of cleared the cobwebs away.” He laughed a little. “The metaphor sucks, but you know what I mean.”

Blaine nodded. “You didn't have to be scared, though. I was mainly...annoyed, I think. I had a bad day yesterday myself, and I just couldn't handle you having a bad day as well on top of everything else. I shouldn't have just left, though. I'm sorry.”

“You had every right to need time for yourself. If I could have gotten away from me yesterday, I would have, too.” He hesitated. He desperately wanted to believe Blaine, who made everything look so much less bad than Kurt had thought, but he couldn't forget the traces of tears he had seen on Blaine's cheeks. “You...you cried.”

Blaine nodded. “I did. Because I was angry, with you and with myself, and because I had told myself I could do this and then broke down at the first challenge. And...because it took some time to convince myself that you didn't really mean it when you told me to leave.”

Kurt reached out at the same moment Blaine moved toward him, and they lay down on the couch together, holding each other and occasionally trading lazy kisses. Kurt felt close to tears, but it were good tears; he was endlessly relieved and, for the first time in what felt like a very long time, really, genuinely happy.

He made a decision. It wasn't sudden; he had though about a lot of times, but it wasn't something they had ever talked about. But it was the right time, he felt it.

“Move in with me,” he said.

Blaine lifted his head. “What?” he asked, sounding more amused and surprised than shocked.

“Move in with me. Or no, wrong choice of words. Let's move in together. Get a new place for both of us.”

Now Blaine looked shocked. “But you love your place!”

“I love you more. And I know it's not feasible for you to live at my place. You've worked yourself to the limit these past few weeks, with the long commute and the short nights. We'll get something that works for both of us.”

Blaine didn't answer; he just looked pensive, and Kurt suddenly couldn't stand the silence, so he just kept talking. There were things he wanted to say anyway.

“I just...I never want you to think I mean it when I tell you to leave. I never want to tell you to leave again. And, let's be honest – you haven't really been living here anymore even if you disregard the last few weeks. And even though we're hardly ever at your place, I've spent hours looking for things at home until I remembered I left them here. It's annoying.”

Blaine laughed. “It really is.” Then he grew serious again and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck before he continued talking. “I want to, Sir, I really do. I want nothing more. I just have some doubts as to how this would work.”

“Because of what happened yesterday? Because I'll try, and Elliot told me to pull myself together and show some control, but -”

“What? No. Not because of yesterday. And I mean no disrespect towards Master Elliot, but I don't want that. I want you to be able to be vulnerable around me. I get that our dynamics demand a lot of control from you, but I want you to trust me enough to let go if you need to. No, I meant something else.”

“What did you mean?” Kurt asked. He would think about Blaine's other words later; for now, he just wanted an answer.

“I mean...well. I'm not....I can't....I can't imagine being your sub 24/7. Don't get me wrong, I love being your sub. But there may be times when I don't...”

“I understand,” Kurt said quickly. And he really did; theirs was not that kind of relationship. In the past, the shifts in their dynamic had always come naturally, but it was true that living together could challenge that. They'd have to find a kind of plan for that. That was, if he would ever be able to be a Dom again.

“I've not been a Dom to you these past few weeks,” he said hesitantly. “I couldn't, and you saw that and respected it. I'm not sure if and when I can be a Dom to you again, but if we do find that dynamic again, then I hope I'll be able to tell when you can't or won't submit to me and why, and equally respect that.”

They could even make up a signal or something, for both of them, but he'd rather leave that for if it was really necessary. He loved the way their dynamics shifted, how Blaine was so attuned to Kurt's Dominance, and Kurt to Blaine's submission.

“Why don't you think you can be a Dom again?” Blaine asked. He did sound a little frightened; they would lose something precious to them both if that should turn out to be true.

“I don't know if I can. I definitely want to. But you've seen me now in various stages of...being pathetic. I don't know if I can forget that enough to see myself the way I need to Dominate you, or if you can, for that matter.”

“Well.” Blaine snuggled even closer to Kurt, raising still-sleepy eyes up to him. “I'll take you in any shape or form. But, if that helps – you did Dominate me some even in the last few weeks. You did it naturally, without thinking and without noticing, but I did notice, and it helped me a lot. And that's why I think you'll be able to be my Dom again, in probably less time than you think – because you do it without thinking, like you can't help it. I know that now you worry a lot, but I think Domming comes naturally to you. And I don't think you were pathetic. Just vulnerable, and sometimes a little annoying.”

Kurt swatted him for his teasing, and then noticed what he had done and laughed. He pulled Blaine close and smiled.

“I hope you're right. You know, it shouldn't be your job to constantly reassure me.”

“I don't mind,” Blaine said, smiling, but then he closed his eyes and sighed, and Kurt could see how tired he was, even after just waking up. It would take a lot more than sleep to refill the energy the last few weeks had drained him off, and instinctively, Kurt began planning how to achieve that.

As if on cue, Blaine said, softly and hesitantly, “Whenever you're ready, but I think I could really use a scene.”

Kurt held him, and the mixture of tenderness, protectiveness and arousal he felt at the thought more than anything else told him he'd be alright.

 

It took a week in the end, which was better than it could be, but still longer than Kurt wished, because he could see how tired Blaine was, even now that Kurt was better and they had taken to mostly staying at Blaine's place so that he didn't have to rise so early every day. It helped a little, and the fact that Kurt did what he could to give Blaine little assurances of his Dominance did, too. But in the end, Blaine needed either a long vacation or a scene. A hard one, one that could really take him outside his head, and after that a weekend with no interruptions which he could, ideally, spend mostly in subspace.

He knew what he wanted to do. He knew a scene that would do just that, if it went right. But would it go right? Last time he had tried it, it had gone horribly wrong. They had emerged from it stronger than before, he thought, but if it went wrong again...there was no telling what would happen. And yet, it could be so, so good. It could be exactly what Blaine needed, and also what he himself needed to be sure of himself as a Dom again.

He turned the thought over in his mind for days. Maybe going slow at first would be safer, but then again, a smaller, safer scene wouldn't achieve the same. It might be best to jump right in, but then again, so much could go wrong...

He went to Elliot again to let himself be reassured and to deny any need to be punished. Elliot set him to practice on a dummy for half an hour and then deemed him ready for at least the technical part of the scene.

“Though you might work on your fitness,” he said when he saw that Kurt was sweaty and panting.

…....................

Blaine felt the change in the atmosphere from the moment he set foot into Kurt's living room after work on Friday. It was intangible, and he was confused at first when nothing at all happened during dinner. Kurt didn't say much, and neither did he, tired as usual after work and oddly aware of something he couldn't put his finger on.

He was.....restless, somehow. He told himself he didn't need to submit, he had gone much longer without before, but it was as if his body had grown used to it and was now reluctant to give it up. He tried to ignore it, as he didn't want to push Kurt into something he wasn't ready for, but he missed it.

But today...something was different. His body tingled as if in anticipation all the time he did the dishes and cleared up after dinner while Kurt was occupied with something in another room.

Then Kurt came back, and Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt was dressed in skintight leather pants and that shirt he loved so much, the one with the zipper that teased accessibility and yet made Kurt look so that he wouldn't dare to touch him without permission. His knees buckled when Kurt spoke.

“Strip, and wait for me in the playroom.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was no impatience in Blaine as he made his way to the playroom on slightly wobbly knees. He had suppressed his need for this for so long because he didn't want to pressure Kurt into anything he did not feel ready for. Now, he knew he would be given what he needed. He was in no hurry.

Still, he took care not to make Kurt wait as he undressed, carefully folding his clothes before putting them on a chair to the side. Kurt had not said how he should wait, so when Blaine had finished undressing, he knelt down on the playroom floor. As always, the position helped calm him; he already felt his mind slipping into that feeling of complete calm and relaxation he had missed over the last few weeks. He was ready for anything Kurt decided to do.

When he felt Kurt's hand in his hair, he sighed and closed his eyes.

….........................................

“Lie down on the bed, face down,” Kurt said softly. No spanking bench today, nothing to remind them of last time, but the truth was, Kurt felt good about this. He could feel that Blaine was ready for this – more, needed it, and miraculously, he himself did too.

Blaine obeyed without hesitation, and Kurt sat down on the bed beside him, stroked his back and kissed him.

“Do you want me to restrain you or do you want to keep still by yourself?”

Blaine didn't answer, just shook his head a little, and Kurt understood that he didn't want to make any decisions.

“You'll get the cuffs,” he decided, “so you'll be completely in my power. There's nothing you can do to influence what I'm doing to you – except one thing. Tell me your safewords.”

“Red and yellow, Sir,” Blaine said softly, his eyes still closed.

“Use them if you need to,” Kurt said, praying silently that this time, he would. Then he stood up and tied Blaine's hands and feet to the bed. He took his time with each tie, hoping to make Blaine feel how helpless he was and how owned.

The flogger was next. He had chosen a heavy one this time, one he knew Blaine liked and would hopefully react well to. Slowly letting the tails of the flogger trail over Blaine's back, he carefully watched for any negative reaction, but the short gasp he heard sounded anything but negative, and he could see the rest of the tension leave Blaine's body.

With a deep breath, he lifted the flogger and brought it down again, not too hard at first, but so that Blaine would definitely feel it. He went with regular figure-eight moves across Blaine's ass and upper back, slowly increasing the intensity, but never varying the rhythm.

He kept a close eye on Blaine's reactions the whole time, but saw nothing that indicated distress. One thing, though, he didn't like: Blaine didn't make any sounds. He was controlling himself, when the goal was to make him let go completely.

“Don't try to keep quiet,” he instructed. “I want to hear all your sounds.”

…...................................

Blaine was lost in sound and feeling. The sound the flogger made when it sped through the air, the puff of air he felt cool on his skin shortly before the flogger hit, the thud when it landed on his body. The pain. Nothing overwhelming yet, but he knew it would be. He looked forward to the pain being so strong it would be on the verge of too much, when he would hopefully be able to lose himself completely.

For something was missing. Something kept him in his body, and though it wasn't like last time, when he hadn't been able to let go at all, he wanted more. He wanted everything to go away, just for a little while, and it would, if only...

It wasn't until Kurt told him not to hold back that he realized he had been doing exactly that, that he had kept his movements and the sounds he made under control. It took a conscious decision to stop doing that, but then...then he was beyond any decision. There was nothing there but him and Kurt and the flogger, and pleasure and pain... He moved the way he wanted to, as far as he was able to with the bonds, he didn't know if it was towards the flogger or away from it, it didn't matter....He made little noises, whimpers and moans and gasps and pleas that ended up in nothing, that were not really words at all...he could hear them, but he didn't really link them to himself. All he could feel was the storm building inside him, made of sounds and feeling and pain, that needed release... And then he screamed. There were no words in it, it didn't even sound human anymore, and he was right on the precipice of something, something.....He fell.

And then he flew.

 

He came back to Kurt rubbing something wonderfully cooling on his back. He had been floating quietly, happily, for he didn't know how long, but it was good, too, to come back. When Kurt was holding him and looking at him with a gentle smile, there was no place he'd rather be.

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” Kurt said, taking him in his arms. Blaine smiled at him, tired but happy, and then, to his surprise, he started to cry.

They were tears of utter exhaustion, relief, and happiness, and Kurt seemed to take them as such, not asking any questions, but drawing him into his lap and rocking gently until, at length, his tears subsided.

“Thank you, Sir. Just...I worked so hard...”

“I know, sweetheart,” Kurt said and laid him down on the bed, stroking his hair. “Sleep. You earned it.”

….............................

Kurt smiled as he closed his eyes. It had been good. He had known the exact moment when Blaine surrendered completely, and had kept him flying for a good time, adjusting the strokes of the flogger so that the intensity stayed the same on Blaine's sensitized skin.

Lying there, with Blaine in his arms, he felt the best he had in a long time. He was back. He could do it. They would be fine.

When they woke, it was late morning. As usual, Kurt woke earlier but went back to bed after showering and brushing his teeth. He took Blaine in his arms and slowly stroked his back until he felt him stir.

“Sir,” Blaine said and smiled sleepily, and Kurt looked at him and pulled him closer.

“You're still so subby, aren't you?” he asked. He was a little hoarse, too, from all the screaming.

Blaine nodded. “I kind of expect Mistress Santana to show up again today.”

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “I told everyone we were not to be disturbed. There will be no unannounced visitors this weekend.”

His mind went to what he could do with a subby Blaine in bed on a Saturday morning, especially since he had practically been hard since he had tied Blaine to the bed yesterday evening. He hadn't wanted to do anything about it, because it probably would have pulled Blaine out of the deep sub space he had been in, but now.....He began to absentmindedly tweak and pinch Blaine's nipples as he thought about what he wanted to do, but to his surprise, Blaine took the initiative.

“Sir?” he asked, somewhat hesitantly, and Kurt could hear that his touch had not left him unaffected. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Kurt said, giving one nipple a particularly hard pinch that made Blaine gasp.

“Um....if you – that is, I mean -”

“Blaine. Talk.”

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. ”I wondered why, if you like to occasionally bottom, you don't just order me to top at these times.”

“Oh.” Kurt stopped touching Blaine's chest and instead took his hands. “I tend to...sometimes bottoming makes me feel vulnerable. It's hard for me to ask for it. It's...I think I kind of see it as a paradox. I'd order you to make me feel vulnerable. I can't really wrap my head around it, so I tend to avoid it.”

Then he grinned and let his hands wander back to Blaine's chest. “But that is actually an excellent idea.”

He drew back the blankets to look at Blaine's cock, which was rapidly growing thanks to the attention Kurt paid to Blaine's nipples. He took it in his hand and pumped it a few times, making Blaine moan.

“Your part is simple. You just lie back and let me do all the work. But if you move, even a little, I stop at once and you won't come until at least tonight. Understood?”

Blaine gulped. “Yes, Sir.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him passionately for a while. Blaine kissed back but managed to keep still otherwise, though he started to moan into Kurt's mouth as if to make up for the lack of movement.

Then Kurt knelt above him with his back turned and began to prep himself. He fingered himself slowly, teasing for a moment to give Blaine a show, and as he turned his head to look at him, he saw that Blaine was watching with wide eyes.

When he was sufficiently prepared, he turned back again and watched Blaine's face as he let himself slowly sink down on his cock.

He began to slowly move up and down and moaned as he felt Blaine's length move inside him. Blaine had squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tightly gripped the sheets, and he murmured, ”Oh my god, oh my god,” repeatedly as Kurt rode him. He held on for a long time, but when Kurt sped up his movements as he felt his orgasm draw closer, Blaine couldn't seem to help himself and bucked his hips, thrusting up into Kurt.

It took all he had to stop his movements and ignore his body's cry for release as he climbed down from Blaine and stood beside the bed, but Blaine's reaction was worth it.

“No, please,” he cried, bucking up into thin air. “Don't stop, Sir, please, I'm sorry...”

“I told you what would happen, pet,” Kurt said, making his voice hard. “It's a pity, though; I was quite enjoying myself. But now I think you should go take a shower so you can start making breakfast.”

Blaine didn't obey immediately, but stayed on the bed and took some deep breaths. Then he stood up slowly, carefully, as if every movement could be too much for his rigid cock, and moved towards the bathroom.

Kurt smacked his butt to speed him up, but instead of walking faster, Blaine stood and grabbed the door frame. Intrigued, Kurt spanked him again, a little harder, and Blaine groaned.

“Please, Sir -” he whimpered. “Please...”

“You know,” Kurt said, “I remember saying you won't come until tonight. I never said I wouldn't. Come here and suck me.”

Blaine turned, took a step, then fell to his knees and, with a sob that sounded almost painful, came untouched.


	8. Chapter 8

Well. That was … unexpected.

And hot, too. Kurt had to grip the edge of the counter so hard it cut into his skin to avoid following Blaine's example and coming on the spot.

“Oh my God,” Blaine whispered, and Kurt turned his attention back to his sub, who was kneeling on the floor, looking utterly stunned.

“I'm so sorry, Sir,” Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. “I don't know how that happened.”

“I guess you got a little overwhelmed,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. “Do you...do you want me to get the crop?”

Kurt pretended to think as he wandered around Blaine, admiring the still visible marks from yesterday's flogging.

“No,” he said finally, dragging his finger down the most pronounced mark. “I think we should come up with a punishment that's a little more...creative.”

He pointed at the drying semen on the floor. “Clean that up and then go take a shower. Be quick.”

When Blaine was gone, he grabbed a few things from a cabinet, then lay down on the bed and lazily stroked his cock to uphold his erection. He still had plans for it.

A moan came from the doorway, and Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, naked and still wet at places, watching him with open mouth and wide eyes. He looked about ready to go again, and Kurt smiled. He planned to keep Blaine in a constant state of sexual arousal and frustration over the weekend, so he really liked that look.

He looked at his cell phone on the nightstand, then stood up. “It's 10.15 on Saturday morning. Until 10.15 on Sunday night, you will not come. And to ensure your obedience, you will wear this.”

Quickly and efficiently, he locked Blaine's cock in a chastity cage. Blaine looked down on himself and whimpered, the look in his eyes getting a little desperate.

“You will be available for me at any time. Whenever I want to fuck either your mouth or your ass, I will. Get on your hands and knees.”

He lubed up two fingers and pushed them into Blaine, who moaned and let himself fall forward, pushing his ass against Kurt's fingers. He prepared him quickly and not too thoroughly – he didn't want to hurt Blaine, but he did want him to feel it and hopefully, if Kurt had the stamina, be sore by tomorrow evening. Sore and desperate. It was a punishment, after all, but he also had the feeling that Blaine needed this – needed to be reclaimed, so to speak.

He certainly needed to reclaim Blaine.

He lubed up his cock and pushed into Blaine with one quick stroke, moaning. This would be over fast, and for once, it didn't matter.

…....................

Blaine braced himself on the floor for leverage as Kurt fucked him hard and fast. He was still sensitive, the fucking almost too much, but Kurt didn't consider this, but took him solely for his own pleasure. And Blaine loved it. He was panting, babbling words even he couldn't make sense of and even though he had just come (which had gotten him into his current predicament), he wanted – he felt like he _needed_ – to come again. He wouldn't, though. Not until tomorrow night, when the chastity would come off and he would probably explode if Kurt looked at him the right way.

His cock was as hard as it could get in that thing, always trying to get harder, causing discomfort that almost verged on pain. His balls ached, felt as if they were about to burst. And he loved it, because he was suffering for Kurt, for Kurt's pleasure.

He dimly felt Kurt pulsing inside him, and then winced with the loss when Kurt pulled out and collapsed beside him. But soon Kurt was up again, and Blaine was gently cleaned with a warm, wet cloth and then groaned in surprise as his hole was filled with something cold and metallic.

“Butt plug,” Kurt explained. “It'll keep me in you, and it'll keep you open for my convenience.”

Not trusting his voice, Blaine nodded, resigned to his fate.

As Kurt helped him lay down on the bed and then held him in his arms and stroked his hair and his back until Blaine felt all tired and fuzzy, he briefly wondered what Tina would say if she could see him like that. Well-fucked, full of come, but unsatisfied, aching, and yet still content. Naked except for contraptions she probably wouldn't even have a name for. Welts on his back, and looking forward to a weekend where he would be nothing but Kurt's plaything. What if he told her, _I'm happiest when I'm on my knees before him, when I don't have to think about anything except to serve him, to please him? When I'm his in every way?_

He had had a long time to come to terms with his nature. Nothing in him said this is weird anymore, like it used to. But it still seemed funny to him sometimes that there were parts of him that even his closest friends knew nothing about.

He smiled, and when Kurt asked him why, he smiled wider, and then he slept.

….....................

Kurt left Blaine soundly sleeping and went to prepare some cold lunch they could eat later. He was tempted to go online and look for apartments, but he wouldn't do it. Blaine hadn't even said yes to moving in together, and he would definitely want a say in the apartment they would choose if he did. Kurt hoped he would. It might be early for them, there might be issues with the way their dynamics would have to work around a new living situation, but he didn't doubt they would make it. But he would not help his case by choosing an apartment without Blaine. This was one of the big things Blaine would want to decide together with him, so they would.

It wasn't like he had nothing else to do. Christmas was coming fast, as usual, but fortunately he already had a present for Blaine that just needed some final preparations. The first week of the new year, there was a fashion conference in Paris, and he planned to take Blaine and make a week-long vacation out of it. The conference wouldn't take too much time, and they would have the opportunity to go sightseeing and...do other things.

There was a club, _Le Feu_ , that he had been introduced to while interning in Paris his junior year of college. It had been an overwhelming experience for a young, inexperienced Dom, as this club kicked everything up a notch from what he was used to at _Defiance_. It was not how he wanted to play every day, and a pretty far cry from the way his relationship with Blaine was going. But for once or twice during a vacation it would be fun.

There were a few things left that had to be planned. So, for about an hour, he looked around the internet for romantic dinners and spa offerings – they would play hard in the club, but that didn't mean there wasn't room for some romance.

After that, he went to check on Blaine, and as he saw he was gently rutting against the mattress in his sleep, he grinned. Firmly turning his mind away from candlelight, wine and rose petal-covered bath water, he opened his pants and went to straddle Blaine. When Blaine sleepily opened his eyes, Kurt pulled out his cock and said,

“Your mouth this time, I think.”

He wasn't hard, but a few strokes on his cock while Blaine watched soon fixed that. He looked at Blaine, who was getting flushed and winced a little with discomfort as, Kurt supposed, his cock tried to get hard in the cage but couldn't.

“Open, please,” Kurt said and nudged Blaine's chin with his cock. Blaine moaned and opened his mouth, and Kurt pushed in and let Blaine coax him into full hardness with his lips and his clever tongue. Then he knelt up and started fucking Blaine's mouth for some time. It hadn't been that long since he last came, and he wasn't sixteen anymore, but the situation – using Blaine while he could do nothing about it and was getting more and more turned on and desperate – was so hot it didn't take too long till he came in hot spurts into Blaine's mouth.

Afterwards, he took a little time to recover and then kissed Blaine, tasting himself on his tongue. Blaine clung to him while they kissed, not holding anything back even though anything remotely arousing must be torture to him. It was beautiful.

“Go get dressed, pet,” he ordered and smacked Blaine's ass, deliberately hitting the plug as he did.

“Sir, please,” Blaine pleaded. “Don't tease me.”

Kurt shook his head. “This _is_ punishment, pet. I will tease you as much as I like, but I'm not without mercy. I will leave you alone while we eat, and after that, we're going for a walk, where my opportunities to tease you will be limited.”

“I'm sure you'll think of something, Sir,” Blaine said and went to get dressed. When he came back, Kurt noticed with amusement that he had chosen what must be the loosest pair of pants he possessed.

He kept his promise and didn't tease during lunch, but after, he traced the outline of the cock cage through Blaine's pants and then felt for the plug, jostling it a little.

“Just making sure everything's where it belongs,” he said when Blaine whimpered. “Now put on your coat, it's cold outside.”

 

It was a clear, beautiful day. Every now and then, Kurt put his gloved hand on the small of Blaine's back, subtly guiding him as they walked. The first time he did this, he thought he heard Blaine's breath hitch, but thought nothing of it until a little later, as he steered him around a corner, he heard Blaine moan.

“Pet?” he asked, slightly worried.

Blaine exhaled shakily. “Turns out you don't have to do a lot to tease me today, Sir. I've noticed....like when you texted me when I was out with my friends the day you collared me, or what you did that day with Tina, and even now, just feeling you guide me like this with me wearing...you know...I find I really like it when you Dominate me in public.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, grinning. “I like this. Maybe we can play with it a little, another day, when you're allowed to come.”

Blaine groaned. “Don't remind me I'm not allowed to come. I'm so turned on right now, Sir, you wouldn't believe it.”

“Good,” Kurt said, looked around to make sure they weren't seen, and then let his hand slide down slowly towards Blaine's ass.

 

They were chilled through when they got home, so Kurt decided to make some hot chocolate for them to drink while they cuddled together under a blanket and got warm. They sat there for some time, watching the room slowly get dark, but finally, when Kurt was finished drinking and his legs had thawed, he stood up and opened his pants.

“Lose the clothes, pet,” he instructed, “then bend over the couch.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of shameless smut. As was asked for, we have rimming Kurt as a reward for Blaine, plus a few other things.  
> Next chapter, there'll be plot.

Kurt kept torturing him the whole weekend, fucking him once more on Saturday and plugging him afterwards, so that Blaine swore he could feel the come sloshing around inside him as he walked. Before going to sleep, he was allowed to take the plug out and as he tried to sleep, he could feel Kurt's come trickling out of him.

The night was rather uncomfortable. He woke several times because his cock tried to get hard in its prison, and in the morning he was so sore he gave up every thought of rising and instead stayed in bed, dozing on and off until his own growling stomach reminded him of how hungry Kurt, who had probably been up for a few hours, had to be.

He took a shower, hot to soothe his aching body, and stretched and plugged himself as quickly and methodically as possible.

Quickly changing the sheets of the bed, he considered dressing, but then decided it would be absurd. So, naked, he went into the living room to prepare his Master's breakfast.

And there was no doubt Kurt was his Master today. Blaine nearly dropped to his knees when he saw him, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, dressed in jeans and a black tank top. Casual for Kurt, even for a Sunday, but there was something....He radiated Dominance, as he sometimes did, and Blaine couldn't help reacting to it. He felt his cock twitch in the cage, trying to get hard, and was glad he was naked and plugged and ready for whatever Kurt would decide to do to him. Quietly, he knelt down beside Kurt, and pressed a kiss to each of Kurt's naked feet as he waited for his Dom to recognize his presence. It took a little while, but finally he felt Kurt's hand in his hair, and smiled.

“Good morning, Sir. What would you like for breakfast?”

Kurt didn't say anything, but rose and poured himself another cup of coffee. He motioned for Blaine to rise, and when he obeyed, Kurt looked at him for a moment and then, with a measured movement, poured a little of the coffee over Blaine's naked chest.

Fuck. It wasn't scalding, not anymore, but it was hot, and it hurt and turned him on so much his knees buckled and he had to grab the counter to keep upright. He couldn't repress a gasp, and then a cry, as Kurt poured some more coffee, this time directly on Blaine's nipple.

“You took a while,” Kurt said, voice soft and completely calm, while Blaine struggled to breathe through the pain. “I heard the shower stop and expected you out sooner.”

He started to lick the coffee of Blaine's chest, and Blaine moaned and gripped Kurt's shoulder for support with his free hand.

“I had to - oh God - had to change the sheets. Your...I - I made a...they were dirty.” His brain didn't seem to work properly, and he gasped as Kurt sucked and bit his nipple, first soothing the pain away and then letting it flare up again. “And I - oh my God, please, Sir - I stretched and plugged myself for you.”

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed his approval against Blaine's chest. “You're such a good boy. What were you begging me for just now?”

“I don't know...anything...”

Kurt's hand was on his ass now, squeezing his cheeks and then jostling the plug, as if examining his efforts. He felt like he could explode on the spot, if the rings around his balls weren't preventing it.

“I know I can't come, but...please, Sir, anything....”

“No, you still have about twelve hours to go before this comes off, pet. But I'd like to reward you because you prepared yourself for me. So, is there anything you would like?”

It took Blaine a while to answer. It was hard to come up with something he wanted when the first thought always was to fast-forward twelve hours. He needed to come like he needed to breathe, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. But...he could make Kurt feel the same way. He could make him as crazy as he felt. But first...

“Can I ...have a kiss?”

Kurt looked at him curiously, but then took his face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn't the kind of kiss he had expected - it was less passionate than tender, slow and gentle. And it was, he realized, exactly the kind of kiss he needed. A reminder that despite everything they did this weekend, despite everything they played with, there was always something more.

When the kiss stopped, Kurt asked, “Was that all you wanted?”

Hesitantly, Blaine shook his head. “If I may, I would like to rim you.” He was a little proud of himself for being able to say it without stumbling over his words, but he couldn't control the blushing.

Wordlessly, Kurt turned and bent over the counter, supporting himself on his elbows. He didn't offer any help with his skintight pants, so as Blaine fumbled with the buttons, he imagined Kurt standing there, lazily thumbing through the paper looking for something interesting he might have missed reading. Hopefully, he would get a stronger reaction out of him once he had finally gotten rid of the pants.

He knelt on the floor and ran his hands over Kurt's finally naked buttocks, before gently pulling them apart. He closed his eyes as he gently touched his tongue to Kurt's hole, teasing him with small licks and kisses that did nothing but promise things to come. Once he felt Kurt's muscles tense up under his hands, he devoted himself to his task, kissing and licking with enthusiasm and then, when Kurt finally started to gasp and moan, finally pushing his tongue inside. The sound breaking from Kurt was not quite a scream, but close enough that Blaine decided to take it as such. Kurt's legs began to quiver, and from the motion in front of him, Blaine could see that Kurt had begun to jerk himself. He longed for a third hand to do that himself, as he needed his to make room for his tongue. Though he wanted to be the one to bring Kurt to orgasm, there was no way he would stop anything that made Kurt make those sounds. Soon, he felt that Kurt was close, and though in the beginning he had intended to draw this out, to make Kurt as crazy as he made him, he now felt like he needed Kurt's orgasm like he needed his own. So he gave his all, licking, kissing and sucking as if his life depended on it. Kurt's ass cheeks would have bruises on him, he was gripping them so hard, but as Kurt didn't seem to mind, he went right on until Kurt shuddered and came, spilling his seed on the kitchen floor.

….........................

That had been amazing. Kurt had the suspicion that Blaine had wanted to do it because he knew it made Kurt completely lose control. but it had been so worth it. So, as a reward - as a reward for the reward, to be precise -, Kurt left Blaine more or less alone for the rest of the day. After the belated breakfast, they marathoned reality TV, interrupted by another walk and dinner in a restaurant, where Kurt managed to refrain from any public Dominating. He had plans, but he wanted to savor them, not put too many impressions into one weekend. They would get to that some other time.

They went back on the couch after dinner, spending the more boring parts of their show with kissing. It was easy to decide that in fact, most of the show was boring, and soon the lazy kissing turned into heavy making out. They were both panting when Blaine, who looked utterly wrecked, pulled away and begged Kurt to let him blow him. Kurt looked at the time and regretfully shook his head.

“I'm not a teenager anymore,” he told Blaine. “It's only two hours until the cage comes off now. I want to be ready for you then.”

Though he had decided to let Blaine decide how he wanted to come, so it could well be his cock wasn't needed for that, but it was better to be prepared.

Of course, the next two hours dragged unbearably. Kurt couldn't imagine how it must be for Blaine; and yet, the sub somehow managed to sit more quietly and look more content than Kurt felt - though he hoped he proved more self-control than to fidget the way he felt like.

At 10.15 on the second, he stood up, led Blaine to the bedroom and offered him the key to the cock cage.

Blaine, however, hesitated to accept it. “It's your chastity,” he said. “You should be the one to open it.”

Fair enough. Kurt led Blaine to the bed and made him lie down, then asked, “What do you want? How do you want to come?”

“Your...your mouth, Sir. Please.”

“As you wish,” Kurt said, but as Blaine still looked much too calm, he kissed him first to see if he could make him look as wrecked as before. When Blaine's cheeks were flushed and he was panting again, Kurt finally unlocked the chastity.

Fascinated, he watched as Blaine's cock, freed from its prison, rose at once and finally stood, flushed pink and curving against Blaine's belly.

“Try to hold out a little,” he said. “Until I've counted to ten.”

“I'll try,” Blaine said, but he didn't sound very confident.

Kurt knelt down beside Blaine and licked once up Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned; the sound was a weird mixture of desperation and relief. When Kurt then took Blaine's cock in his mouth, Blaine covered his face with his hands and made a sound that could only be described as a sob. Kurt decided to be merciful for once and lifted his head, said, “One,” and then proceeded to give Blaine a slow, lazy blowjob that he hoped would help him last for a little. Every few seconds he stopped, lifted his head and said another number. When he noticed Blaine writhing and moaning above him, he counted a little faster; Blaine deserved a little cheating on his behalf today.

“Eight,” he said, then sucked hard two or three times. One of Blaine's hands grabbed the comforter, the other arm was thrown over his face, and he seemed to bite it, so,

“Ten,” Kurt said, and Blaine came instantly and violently. Kurt wasn't quite fast enough, and a little bit of come landed on his face. He grinned as he wiped it away.

That had been quite satisfactory, although now his own cock, straining against his pants, demanded his attention. But he wouldn't ask Blaine to do anything about it. The punishment had been fun, but now it was over, and Blaine had earned the right to bask in the afterglow for as long as he wanted. Besides, when it came to orgasms, Kurt really couldn't complain this weekend.

Blaine smiled at him, sleepily although it wasn't that late, and asked, “You skipped a few numbers, didn't you?”

“Just one,” Kurt admitted. “I wanted you to make it.” He lay down and drew Blaine close, willing his erection to go down. He really should take a lesson from Blaine regarding self-control on that matter.

Then, Blaine's hand was on his fly. “May I, Sir?' he asked.

Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's relationship to Christmas was ambiguous at best, but when he noticed Blaine's genuine love for the holiday, he kept his inner Grinch firmly to himself and gamely sang along to Christmas songs and baked cookies together with Blaine. Despite himself, after a while he found himself increasingly looking forward to it.

Kurt's Christmas present was well received, and to see Blaine's excitement made Kurt look forward to their trip to Paris even more. Then, Blaine placed a large envelope in his lap.

“I have until next week to confirm,” he said, sounding a little insecure. “So, if you don't like it...”

“May I see what it is first?” Kurt asked gently, and when Blaine nodded, he opened the envelope. Inside were papers and photos, and it took a while of looking through them for Kurt to see that they were a layout, a map, a preliminary tenancy agreement, and photos of an apartment.

“Are you...are you giving me an apartment?” Kurt asked stupidly, and realization dawned only when he heard Blaine chuckle.

“Actually, I got _us_ an apartment,” Blaine said. “I mean, I didn't buy it or anything. I just made a preliminary deposit, but -”

He didn't get further because Kurt kissed him enthusiastically.

“Tell me about it,” he said excitedly and sat closer to Blaine so they could look at the photos together.

“Um...it's about equal distance to both our places of work, so your way'd be a little longer than now, but still okay, I think. The rent is...less than that of both our places put together. It's a loft thing, so there aren't really any walls except for the bathroom, but I figured that neither of us has a lot of people stay the night, so it wouldn't matter...oh! It used to be a music studio, so it's soundproof, and the owner said we would be allowed to redecorate any way we want.”

“It sounds perfect,” Kurt said, looking once more over all the facts he got from the papers. It wasn't, not quite—he had lived in a loft before, and he knew what walls were good for, but he could work around that. The rent was a little bit higher than he would have liked, but it was within their budget, and overall, the apartment looked bright and spacious and inviting. Most of all, though, he was so happy that Blaine wanted to move in with him that the actual _where_ of it didn't matter quite so much.

“Thank you,” he said. “I can't even tell you how much this means to me. Thank you so much for trusting me enough to do this.”

 

They spent New Year's Eve at a party at _Defiance_ , which was in so far more innocent than the Hallowe'en party as Doms were not required to share their subs. Kurt made it known that he did not share Blaine, but otherwise did not demand he stay at his side the whole night. He had known most of the Doms here for years and knew they wouldn't hit on a sub without his master's permission.

They watched a sounding demonstration, which Kurt guessed they wouldn't be trying any time soon, because it made Blaine squirm and try to hide his face in Kurt's shoulder until Kurt decided to divert him, directed him to his knees and made him blow him. Later, there was a shibari demonstration, which had them both watch in awe at the sheer beauty of it as well as the look of absolute serenity on the bound sub's face, but Kurt had to admit he was probably too impatient for something as intricate as that. There was food, and music and dancing, and at midnight, Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him for a long time.

“I love you,” he whispered, not sure if Blaine would be able to hear him over the music. He had said it before today, as they were getting ready for the party, but it could bear repeating. Blaine smiled against his lips; obviously, he had heard his words.

“I love you too,” he said, kissed him quickly once again and wandered off to go and talk to Chandler, letting Kurt deal with those who wanted to wish him well for the new year. Eventually, Kurt found himself next to Elliot, and they went and sat down at the bar.

“I've been wanting to talk to you,” Kurt said. “I need a...no, actually, I need three favors.”

“Well, this is a great start!” Elliot said, rolling his eyes. “A happy new year to you, too!”

“Ha, ha,” Kurt said. “I need you to get me an invitation to _Le Feu_.”

“Etienne's club? Sure, should be able to get it to you...well, it's tomorrow now, actually. But -” he hesitated, then gestured at Blaine, who was sitting at a table with Chandler and a few others. “Do you think he's up to it?”

“I don't see why not.”

“Well, Parisians take their BDSM very seriously. They play _hard_ there. And from what I've heard, Etienne's retired, and since his nephew has taken over, it's....standards are not the same anymore. That's why I can get the invitation to you so quickly - it's much easier to get one now. It's still high protocol and everything, but as far as I know, you can't be so sure about all the Doms meeting the standards.”

Kurt nodded. “I think we'll try it out nevertheless. I've no intention of leaving Blaine alone with another Dom, so there's nothing to fear there, and if the club still works the same way, I think it should be fun. And if something goes wrong...well, we'll just leave, no harm done. It's in Paris - I have no reputation to uphold there.”

“Well, if you're sure you know what you're doing...So what are the other two favors?”

“Blaine and I are moving in together, around the start of February. I need you and maybe Chandler to help carry stuff.”

“I'm the first to admit that I don't understand much of fashion, but I was under the impression that your label was fairly successful. Has that changed, or is there another reason you can't afford the services of movers?”

“I can afford them, and I will. I'm talking of the furniture and the equipment of the playroom. I'd much rather hear your comments on what things I lack than listen to confused questions or judgmental remarks.”

Elliot sighed, resigned to his fate. “So, moving in together, are you? That's a big step.”

Kurt scoffed. “Please, Chandler's lived with you since day one.”

“Yes, but...well, he has his own room.”

“I bet that's a remnant from before you actually got your act together and collared him. You're just as much in love with Chandler as I am with Blaine, stop trying to deny it. I bet Chandler only sleeps in his room when he's being punished, if at all. “

“You have to admit that with Chandler, that's fairly often.”

Kurt laughed. “Okay, that's probably true. But, yes. We're moving to a loft. Meaning no walls, meaning no playroom. That's where the third favor comes in.”

“You're welcome here any time, Kurt, you know that.”

“Thanks, but I didn't mean that. I meant...well, I'll try to get Blaine to let me do the decorating, and I'd like some help making some discreet...changes.”

….......................

Blaine never would have thought that getting through customs fast would distress him. But as he sat in the plane, touching his bare neck, he wished not for the first time that he'd taken the beeps, the “Please take off your necklace”, the awkward questions, the delay over taking the collar off.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. “It will go back on,” he said. “As soon as we're home, it's the first thing that will happen, I promise.”

Blaine nodded. He knew that Kurt had liked taking the collar off just as little as he had, if the hickeys that now adorned his neck were any indication.

“It's just weird. I've grown accustomed to feeling it when I breathe, or when I swallow, and now that there's nothing, it's...”

He shrugged. He felt naked, vulnerable somehow, as if the collar had offered some sort of protection that now had been taken away.

“You know I love you, right? You're mine. A collar or no collar doesn't change that.”

Blaine nodded again and felt a little better.

 

He had planned to mostly sleep on the flight if he could, but as it turned out, Kurt had other plans.

“Red.”

The word was still alarming to him, somehow, and Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt to see if everything was okay. But Kurt's gaze was firmly down on his pen and paper, only meeting his eyes when he failed to answer. It was just another word, then.

“Um...rouge.”

Kurt had been quizzing him on and off on the plane to Paris, and slowly Blaine began to wonder why. He understood it could useful to know a few French words and phrases before they landed, as the only one he knew, “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” wasn't one he intended to use - at least not with an actual French person.

But the things he thought about learning were more among the lines of “Can you show me the way to the train station?” or “Where are the restrooms, please?” The things Kurt made him learn instead sounded like things he might say during a scene, especially since Kurt put special emphasis on the colors.

Vert. Jaune. Rouge. He wondered if Kurt wanted to do some role playing in French. Because sorry, but that was so not going to happen.

And then, every time he forgot or mispronounced a word, Kurt made a mark on a piece of paper. He could imagine what that was for, and at the beginning he had wondered if he should perhaps make a few mistakes more than strictly necessary, but now the paper looked so full that he was beginning to fear not to be able to sit on the flight back.

Kurt chuckled as he saw him looking on the paper. “You've guessed right, there is a spanking in your near future,” he said, voice low so he would not be overheard. “I thought it would make learning words a little more fun.”

“But why am I learning all these words, Sir?” Blaine asked, shifting a little as part of him got really interested in the idea of a spanking.

“To expand your horizon, of course. And for another reason, which I'm not telling you yet.”

Blaine spent a little time guessing, and then, finally, found the only possible solution. “You're taking me to a club.”

“Damn,” Kurt said. “Yes, I'm taking you to a club. And it's a little special, and maybe I'm too cautious, but I want you to be able to tell people to leave you alone, so.”

“And all the colors?”

“These are part of the way this club works - which I will explain to you before we go there. But now, I think, we should try to sleep a little.”

“ _Now_ you are telling me to sleep?” Blaine whispered. “After you got me really.....excited and a little bit anxious about visiting a club and - well, _very_ excited about the spanking?”

Kurt laughed. “Yes, sweetheart. Think about it. If we sleep now, we won't have to sleep as soon as we get there - which means you'll get your spanking much earlier.”

That was a compelling argument. Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes, and when Kurt continued talking, he thought for a while and then said, risking another mark on the paper,

“Hush. Laisse-moi coucher.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't translate last chapter! Laisse-moi coucher means Let me sleep, and Rouge, Jaune and Vert are Red, Yellow, and Green.  
> Nothing this chapter, but I will take care to translate any French that might be in the next.

There were twenty-seven marks on Kurt's note pad, and twenty-seven hard, stinging slaps later, Blaine's ass was sore and red and he himself desperate to be fucked.

They had slept first, after all; after the flight and check-out and finding their hotel, they had been too exhausted to do anything else. Kurt, however, had torn the page with the marks out of the note pad, folded it and put it in his breast pocket, and the whole time, whatever they were doing, Blaine had found his gaze going back to that pocket and the piece of paper in it. Anticipation had kept him fidgety and excited, but as soon as he lay down on the bed in their hotel room, exhaustion had taken over and he had been content to just close his eyes.

He had been woken by someone yanking down his boxers and a hand hitting his ass, hard, and when his sleepy mind had finally understood what was happening, he had moaned and pushed himself up in order to better offer his ass to Kurt's hand.

Twenty-seven was perhaps not that much - Kurt seldom made him count, and Blaine definitely preferred to lose himself in the feeling to the point where he was certainly not aware of the number of smacks he was receiving, so it was definitely possible he had had more. But he had just woken up, and Kurt didn't hold back; there was nothing else in his world at the moment but the spanking, and so maybe he did react rather strongly.

Kurt certainly seemed to like it; he delivered the last stroke with a loud, satisfying smack, and then pushed into Blaine's ass with very little preparation. Blaine didn't mind; he felt loose and relaxed from sleep and so horny from the spanking he was all for speed now. Besides, Kurt had prepped him just enough so it didn't really hurt but just burned a little, and he knew that his ass would be sore inside and out.

After, Kurt kissed him and then reluctantly got up.

“I have to go,” he said. “The conference is starting soon.”

Blaine pouted a little, but didn't make a fuss. He had known he would be on his own a lot the first two days, and this morning had already started better than he would have expected. So he happily lay down again and was already asleep when Kurt finally left.

He slept another two hours or so, then went to a late breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and afterwards, he went sightseeing. He knew Kurt had been to Paris, and had probably seen everything, so he tried to see everything that particularly interested him now so Kurt could show him his favorite places later.

Still, he only took pictures of the lines in front of the Louvre and the Eiffel tower instead of joining. He didn't have _that_ much time.

It was a nice day, though really cold, but he still enjoyed his solitary walk through the Tuileries and wondered if he would be able to persuade Kurt to take a carousel ride with him.

He went to bed tired and with aching feet, but with the feeling of a day well spent. Even if he hadn't seen Kurt at all; he had found a note when he got back to the hotel that read, “Came to see if you wanted to have dinner with us, but you weren't there. Enjoy your sightseeing!”, and a little heart doodled beneath. He didn't really regret not being there for dinner with Kurt and a bunch of people he didn't know, and the note didn't sound as if Kurt was angry, so all was well. Plus, he still felt having been so wonderfully used this morning, so he went to sleep contentedly.

He woke when Kurt pressed a kiss on his forehead...which could not compare to yesterday's waking, but was still nice. Unfortunately, though, Kurt was already showered and dressed.

“I have to get going,” he said. “It shouldn't be so long today. Hopefully, there'll be enough time for something to eat and a nap before we leave tonight.”

And now Blaine was nervous. He had forgotten they'd be going to the club tonight - early in their vacation, Kurt had said, so they'd be able to go a second time if they liked it, and if they didn't, they'd have time to do other things they might like better.

He told himself there was no need to be nervous - it wasn't like he'd never been to a BDSM club before. Just - just not this one.

The conference probably took longer that Kurt expected - these things always did - but by evening, they had eaten and rested, and Blaine was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching Kurt get dressed.

“So, the club is called _Le Feu_ ,” he said as he was ironing a shirt that Blaine hadn't seen before. “That means 'fire', and also 'traffic light' which has a special meaning for this place. You'll understand when we get there.”

“Mhm,” Blaine mumbled. He was only half listening, the most part of his attention being on the sight of his Dom in tight black pants, high boots, and a shirt that was dark red or black, depending on how the light was. Then he thought of something.

“Um, Sir?” he asked. “What will I be wearing?”

Kurt smiled. “You'll go just the way you are. There is a...dress code for subs there. Everything you need will be provided for you, and you'll change in the locker room.”

“Oh,” Blaine said eloquently; the information didn't exactly do anything to make him less nervous.

“The place is rather high protocol,” Kurt continued. “Meaning you are expected to stay close to me unless I send you to get drinks, which will also be expected. You'll be kneeling, and you'll not be talking unless someone asks you a question, which they will only do after asking my permission. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded, now rather intimidated on top of his nervousness. Part of him liked how that club seemed to be, as their trips to _Defiance_ now usually were more an opportunity to meet their friends than anything else. So the prospect of an evening of complete submission excited him, but he was also rather scared he'd screw up somehow. It sounded like the kind of club where Doms would be judged on their subs' behavior, and that was a kind of responsibility he wasn't used to.

Kurt sat beside him and kissed him. “You'll be fine,” he said, somehow guessing Blaine's mood like he sometimes did. “If something happens, you say your safeword, “rouge” if it's a patron of the club, “red” if it's me. And if one of us doesn't like it there, we leave.”

 

From what Blaine could see as he glimpsed the inside from the door, the club was quite big and, to his mild surprise, well lit. Kurt showed his invitation to the bouncer and had a short conversation with him, while Blaine stood beside him, completely ignored. He didn't mind, exactly - the rule that claimed subs were generally not to be spoken to was there at _Defiance_ , too. But there, the rule was usually bent enough that a sub got at least a smile or a wink. Not here. It was as if he didn't exist at all, and they were only at the door. He didn't think it would change much once they were inside. It disconcerted him, and he grabbed Kurt's hand tighter.

Inside, they were at once led to a locker room. It didn't look much different from those in a gym, but the smell wasn't one of sweat and unwashed clothes, but mainly of sex. Blaine expected that smell in the rest of the club, too.

“As you can smell,” Kurt said, wrinkling his nose, “this place is a little more...open about things.”

At _Defiance_ , a few blowjobs might happen downstairs, but for actual sex, the men involved would usually go to their rooms.

“This club is generally quite voyeuristic,” Kurt continued. “If you aren't at least okay with seeing and being seen, you're at the wrong place. Subs are going naked. You're not going to be uncomfortable, are you?”

“No, Sir,” Blaine answered. A few years of being member in a sex club had mostly cured him of shyness in that regard. “I might blush at first, though.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, then you'll be matching your....jewelry.”

“Jewelry, Sir?”

“Remember how I told you about the traffic light system? Subs here wear some accessories that are available in three colors. Green means free to be picked up. Subs wearing green are practically volunteers for any demonstration, and unless they safeword, any Dom who wants them can take them. Yellow means touching, but no fucking. Can you guess what color you'll be wearing, pet?”

Blaine grinned. “Red, Sir.”

Kurt nodded. “No one touches you but me.”

He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small box. In it were a collar and a cock ring of red leather, and what seemed to be a butt plug with a red fake jewel on the end. Blaine gulped. The accessories were not what he had imagined them to be. He had no problem being naked, but to have people's attention drawn to his nakedness like that was...

“I'm not sure about this, Sir,” he admitted.

Kurt nodded. If he was disappointed, it didn't show. “Do you want to try, or do you want us to leave?” he asked.

Blaine thought about it. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt by saying that he wanted to leave...but then again, he would surely disappoint Kurt more by staying although he didn't want to. But did he even want to leave? Sure, walking around naked with a butt plug for everyone to see was something he hadn't done before - but it wasn't so far from something he had done, either. And then, Kurt had seen him like that - had seen him in situations that were more humiliating than this. And the other men here didn't really count. They would see him, yes, but they couldn't touch him, and after today, he'd probably never see them again.

And, he noticed as he thought, though neither exhibitionism nor humiliation were particularly big kinks for him, his cock was definitely on board with the idea.

“I want to try,” he said, and started undressing.

 

He knew it had to be obvious he had never been in a place like that before. He looked around with wide eyes and a mouth that was part open until he noticed it and resolutely closed it. The upper level, on which they were, looked like a normal dance club with a bar and a gigantic dance floor and small tables and chairs scattered around it. The only difference was that half the patrons were naked and a lot of people seated at a table had someone kneeling beside them. The interesting thing was the floor. It was made of a metal grid and glass. The entire lower level was completely visible, and Blaine quickly noticed that the exciting things took place there. There was a big, open playroom that was well frequented, as well as separate cubicles that were set up for various kinds of role playing and actually had walls, so the only way the people playing there could be watched was from above.

It was oddly beautiful in a way he didn't expect in a place like this, bright and clean and scattered with green plants. Downstairs was a large hot tub that looked like the pool of an expensive hotel.

“You have to make one more decision,” Kurt said, and Blaine had to listen closely to be able to hear him above the music. “We can stay upstairs, dance, have a drink and watch. Or we can go downstairs and do something ourselves.”

It was much easier to decide this than it had been whether to stay or not. He didn't know if it was the hot tub or the people beneath him having all kinds of passionate sex, but his cock had definitely started to demand a share of the fun, and though it most definitely wasn't pointing downstairs, he knew it was there he wanted to go.

So he took a deep breath and led Kurt toward the staircase. “Downstairs, please, Sir.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt watched Blaine with amusement as he was led down the stairs. He was not doubtful at all now, but enthusiastic, excited and very much turned on. But not very subby. Maybe that would change when they reached their destination - Blaine seemed to be aiming toward the hot tub, and the hot tub offered a lot of possibilities. But if not, Kurt would be neither surprised nor disappointed. This was a new place for them; despite his excitement, Blaine was probably still a bit nervous and didn't feel as calm and safe as he needed in order to give himself over to his submissive side. But even so, they could still have a lot of fun together.

And they were here to have fun - who cared if the fun wasn't exactly the sort they were supposed to have? Or, well. A few people seemed to care, he noticed as he looked around. He already gained a few weird looks, judging him for letting himself be so obviously led by a sub. But he didn't care. Maybe he would if Etienne were still here. He would probably feel the need to prove himself in front of his old teacher, and that would only work with a well-behaved sub. But as it was...

Still, he pulled Blaine back a little when they reached the tub. Blaine seemed ready to jump right in, and if he remembered it correctly, that needed a little preparation.

“Stop a moment,” he said, and then pulled at the butt plug until it came out. Blaine gave a surprised squeak.

“I - I thought it was only a hot tub, Sir,” he said. “Is there something I don't know?”

“You'll see,” Kurt said grinning. “In with you. There's a sort of bench to sit on. Feel around on it a little before you sit down, you'll find it.”

“Aren't you coming with me?”

“No, I'll sit down here and just watch you for a bit.”

Kurt could see Blaine was confused - what was there to watch when someone was sitting in a hot tub? - but he could probably imagine that this would not be an ordinary hot tub.

He could see when Blaine found what he had been talking about. His expression went from questioning to excited to resigned, and then a little pained as he sat down on the built-in dildo on the bench of the tub. Kurt leaned back in his chair and watched while Blaine wriggled a bit to make himself as comfortable as possible, and then stilled and just sat there, closing his eyes and enjoying the hot water.

Kurt waited. The water was still, but he knew what would happen when it began to bubble. After a while, he said,

“Don't come, pet. You know the cock ring is only decoration. You don't want to make the water dirty.”

“I won't, Sir,” Blaine said, looking confused, but then he leaned back again and closed his eyes, a picture of complete relaxation. It seemed he had all but forgotten that he was in a sex club.

A few of the other people in the tub shared amused glances, but Kurt put a finger to his lips and shook his head. It wouldn't be long now.

The water began to bubble, and Blaine opened his eyes as the dildo in his ass began to vibrate.

“Oh shit,” he said when the vibrations became stronger, and his hands grabbed the rim of the tub. His eyes closed again, and his head dropped back, but he didn't look so relaxed now; in fact, his whole body was tense as he muttered a string of curses under his breath

. It went on for a while, but Kurt didn't get bored. He loved watching Blaine relax when the vibrations finally stopped, and whimper and tense when they started again. Sweat began to shine on his brow, but Kurt knew he wouldn't come, not without some extra stimulation. He could torture Blaine this way for hours, if he wanted to - but he didn't. There were a lot more things they could do here, opportunities they didn't have at home.

So after a while, when Blaine's curses had been reduced to whimpers and he didn't manage to relax anymore even when the vibrations stopped, Kurt motioned for him to get up. Blaine looked relieved and a little dazed as he obeyed, and absolutely gorgeous as he slowly stepped out of the water, his body glistening with wetness, his cock red and rock hard. Kurt had managed to control himself while Blaine was in the tub, though he had felt his pants getting tighter and tighter the longer he watched him. But now he wouldn't, not any longer. He grabbed a condom and lube from one of the conveniently placed, decorative little bowls, and told Blaine to bend over one of the benches around the tub. Condoms were mandatory here, no exceptions, and he really approved of that rule. Still, it felt weird at first as he entered Blaine with something between them for the first time in a long while, but soon, he didn't care. Lost in pleasure, he forgot the condom, the people around them watching, the floor tiles digging into his knees as he pushed into Blaine again and again. He didn't know if the pants and moans he heard came from Blaine or himself, or one of the other patrons engaged in a similar activity. But he felt when Blaine came with a shudder of relief and pleasure, and when he felt him clenching around him, it was enough to send him over the edge, too.

…................

Blaine took a quick shower and softly laughed at Kurt, who had done the same but was now squirming uncomfortably as he struggled back into his sweaty clothes. Running around naked all the time might be a little embarrassing, but it sure had its perks.

He had appreciated the condom. Even if they didn't really need it, being naked meant that without one he would have dripped come all over - or not. He was reminded of that quite thoroughly when Kurt pushed the bejeweled plug back into his sensitive hole.

He wondered a little why Kurt hadn't started them off with something a little more...out there. What they had done up to now was nothing they hadn't done before, minus the hot tub. It had been fun, but it was hardly something that warranted a visit to a sex club. Then he grinned as he remembered that he had practically dragged Kurt towards the hot tub, not leaving him much choice as to what they would do.

He was aware that he was perhaps not in the right mindset for all of this, but he had fun anyway, and as Kurt didn't seem to mind, he didn't either. But he wondered how many of the rules of this high protocol club he had broken already, and if he should change his behavior in order to not embarrass Kurt.

“Sir?” he whispered. “Am I...behaving badly?”

Kurt looked at him, surprised. “Are you asking to be punished for something?”

“No, I just...I think I'm not...I'm not really subby right now, and I was wondering if I had broken any rules of this place.”

“Probably,” Kurt said, and Blaine must have looked worried, for he put his arms around him and pulled him close. “I don't care, though. As long as you don't break any really important rules - touching someone who is marked red, or...I don't know, getting drunk and trashing the place, which I know you won't, I don't care if you aren't...a model sub right now.”

Blaine pulled back a little and looked at Kurt, almost ashamed of the surprise he felt.

Kurt grinned. “What, did you think I'd be...embarrassed or something? Afraid of how others might judge me if I let my sub decide what we do?”

Blaine nodded sheepishly.

“I don't know anybody here. I have nothing to prove to anyone. Let them judge us if they want to. They can't touch us, or what we have.”

Kurt pulled out of the embrace and took Blaine's hand. “Now let's go see what this place has to offer. and then we'll go upstairs and get something to drink and maybe dance a little before round two, okay?”

 

There was certainly a lot to see, things Blaine had completely overlooked in his hurry to get to the hot tub. A “green” submissive was tied to a round table, his legs spread wide, his head hanging a little off the edge. Men stood around the table, one of them fucking his mouth and another his ass. While Blaine was watching, a bell rang, and the men pulled out groaning with frustration as the table turned and the sub was offered up to the next two. Blaine appreciated that the sub had a bell in one hand as a safeword substitute. He was pretty sure he wouldn't really want that to be done to him, but he couldn't deny the sight was appealing, and he stood and watched for a time until Kurt pulled him away.

Another sub stood against a St. Andrews cross, wearing yellow cuffs instead of a cock ring. She wasn't bound, but stood completely still, limbs trembling a little with the effort. A few men and women were standing around her, touching her body everywhere with hands, feathers, or the tails of floggers, while her master stood a little apart, smiling and occasionally directing where and how he wanted her to be touched. When her eyes opened once, Blaine smiled at her full of sympathy; she looked like she had been standing there for quite some time and would likely stay for a bit until finally her master would take pity on her and fuck her. She smiled back a little shakily and gave a minuscule shrug, then closed her eyes and moaned as one of the hands touching her found the right place.

They walked a little, looking around, and Blaine swore to himself that when they came downstairs again after dancing and having something to drink, he would let Kurt choose what to do, if only because there were so many things he had no idea what to do first. He wished they could just stay here. Why go dance if there were so many other things to do? But with a regretful glance at his dick, he decided Kurt was right. He wasn't ready to go again, no matter how much he would wish to, and neither was Kurt, probably. Besides, he was thirsty.

So they went upstairs, where the dance floor by now was so crowded that Doms were required to take off their shoes in order not to hurt the subs' vulnerable naked feet they would undoubtedly step on. Kurt did so good-naturedly, even if it sort of destroyed the all-over effect of his outfit, and dragged Blaine with him on the dance floor. The music was upbeat, and Blaine did his best, but after a little while of dancing he stopped and just stood there, laughing.

“I can't, Sir,” he said when Kurt asked what was the matter. “I just can't dance naked. Things.....jiggle.”

Kurt laughed. “Then we'll wait for a slow song. Get us something to drink in the meantime? I'll sit over there, putting my boots back on.” He grimaced.

Blaine remembered from earlier that this was a task that could take some time, and decided that after he came back with the drinks, he would kneel down like a good sub and help his master tie his laces. First, though, he had to make his way to the bar.

He took the long way around the dance floor so he wouldn't have to push and shove his way through the people. It seemed longer than it was, because Blaine had the feeling that everyone was watching him. They weren't, probably, because while things were slightly more held back here than downstairs, a lot of people were busy with activities that looked a lot more interesting than watching him walk by. It didn't change the feeling, though.

When he arrived at the bar, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge him, the feeling changed. He looked around and found one man who was most definitely and very intently watching him, and who was now walking towards him, finally placing a possessive hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine looked at the hand, remembering that everyone was supposed to respect the fact that he was wearing red and was not to be touched, and then lifted his eyes up to the man's face. The man was big, looked as though he had maybe once been handsome, and wore something that looked like a “Dominant” Hallowe'en costume, made entirely out of new-smelling black leather. He was grinning down on Blaine and trailed his hand down his arm in a gesture that could not be mistaken as accidental.

“Salut, mon petit,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Salut, mon petit" means "Hello, little one".


	13. Chapter 13

“Salut, mon petit.”

Kurt's French crash course had surprisingly not included pick up lines, but Blaine understood - or thought he did - that he was being addressed as “little one”. He put up with a lot of teasing from his friends and had long since made his peace with his height or lack thereof, but that didn't mean that any stranger had the right to call him that. Or touch him, for that matter.

The man grinned down on him again. Wasn't that guy able to smile without leering? It made him look a weird mix of creepy and ridiculous, and Blaine didn't quite know whether to laugh or run away. Except....Kurt would completely flip if he saw this, a “red” sub being touched, being groped, against his will. That sub being Blaine would only be the icing on the cake, although that icing could make the difference between a sharp warning and a report and a tongue-slashing so bad the poor man would be whimpering in a corner somewhere, self-esteem destroyed forever.

He took a step back, Kurt's rule about not to talk to people without him there clear in his mind. He just wanted to go away, go back to Kurt, but the man's hand closed around his wrist. He turned, trying to determine how much trouble he was in. Surely someone would be stepping in if the supposedly most important rule was broken? But no one did, the bartender occupied with mixing drinks, the other patrons busy with whatever they were doing.

“Rouge,” he said, glad he remembered. Surely the man would respect a safeword? He did, indeed, let go of his wrist - but, Blaine realized, he had been mistaken before. Then he had not been groped; now he was.

He pushed the man's hand away. “Ne me touchez pas,” he said, hoping that it meant, “Don't touch me.”

The man grinned and shifted slightly so that he wasn't touching Blaine, but blocking his way, crowding him against the bar. Then he said something in French that Blaine didn't understand.

“Je ne parle pas Français,” Blaine said, desperately hoping the guy would finally be discouraged. But, no. He just grinned wider, showing artificially white teeth.

“That's a relieve, babe. My French isn't that good, either.”

He was clearly American, and if anything, that shared origin made him bolder. His hand landed on Blaine's ass, squeezing.

“I told you not to touch me!” Blaine said, now slightly panicked, and louder, hoping to finally attract someone's attention. He had forgotten the French words for “Help me”, or he would have directly asked someone.

“I said my safeword. I'm marked red, for heaven's sake. I'm here with my master. What more do you need to back off?”

He pushed the man's hand away again and looked around. Kurt would never be able to see him from where he was seated, but maybe he would wonder why he took so long and come looking for him? He had no pity anymore; this guy deserved everything that was coming for him.

“You shouldn't be so uptight, babe,” the man said patronizingly, as if he were explaining an important lesson. “Nobody cares about the rules anymore. If you would just relax, you and I could have a lot of fun.”

“Leave me alone. I told you I'm here with someone. He's a hundred times the Dom you are; you're just a pathetic excuse for one.”

Usually, Blaine avoided conflict; most of the time, he got further by being polite, and he saw no sense in making people's lives unnecessarily harder. But his polite attempts to get the man to back off had been ignored, and now he was really angry.

“This is not fairytale country. A wolf in a nightcap doesn't make a grandma, and a fucker in leather pants doesn't make a Dom.”

The man narrowed his eyes. He was angry. Good; if he tried to punch him, he would see that Blaine knew how to defend himself. Besides, maybe then somebody would finally see what was going on here.

“You don't think I'm Dom enough for you, is that so? Well, then I know someone who definitely is. We could share you, that would be fun.”

He took a step backwards and looked around; then he called, “Hey, Al, I've got someone here for you to break in!”

Blaine looked in the direction the man had called. A man turned, facing them. Blaine grew pale. It couldn't be. He pushed the man away and ran.

….................

Kurt had finished putting his boots back on and was now watching the people dancing. He had changed his mind; even if there was a slow song, they wouldn't dance. There was no way he was taking his shoes off again, unless maybe it was for something a little more...gratifying than dancing. They could have a drink, watch a bit, and then maybe go downstairs again, maybe have a go at that St. Andrews cross. He didn't have one at home, as it was bulky and could hardly be taken for something other than it actually was. He really wanted to tie Blaine to it and see him straining against the bonds as he took his pleasure with him.

If he ever came back. But the club was crowded, there was probably a line. He'd go looking for him now and help with the drinks, but their table would probably be gone when they came back. Well, if Blaine wasn't back in a few minutes, he'd go all the same.

But then Blaine ran to his side, fell to his knees, without drinks and white as a sheet.

“Red, Sir,” he panted. “Red.”

Fighting down the uprising panic, Kurt stood up, pulled Blaine to his feet and led him in the direction of the locker room, where they would be able to talk without yelling. Besides, he figured, if something had happened that was bad enough to prompt Blaine to look like this and actually safeword, it must be something that was bad enough for them to leave.

“What happened?” he asked once they were there, pulling Blaine down to sit on a bench.

“Alex White is here,” Blaine said, voice strained but surprisingly calm.

“Shit,” Kurt said. How could this happen? “Are you alright?”

Blaine nodded. “I just...I really don't want to be here anymore.”

“Of course.” Kurt opened their locker and handed Blaine his clothes, then took care of the accessories Blaine took off.

When Blaine was dressed, he took him into his arms. “Reception is calling us a cab. We can wait outside.”

Kurt was livid. He knew that Elliot had sent Alex White's photo and description to Etienne, together with the request to deny him entry into the club. Etienne used to care very much for the safety of everyone visiting his club, but particularly for that of the subs. Had that changed so much? Or was it all due to the fact that the actual managing of the club was now in the hands of someone else?

“Sir?” Blaine asked in the cab, taking his hand which Kurt only now noticed was shaking. “I'm alright, really. Nobody hurt me. I was just shocked.”

“I don't know what I'd do if he had hurt you again. I'm just...I don't understand how something like that could happen.” Then he had an idea. “Would you be okay with visiting Etienne tomorrow? I'd really like to see him again, and I want to talk about this. After that, we can put all of this behind us and just go sightseeing and eat expensive food.”

….............

Blaine was a little nervous. Just a little, though; Kurt had taken care to reassure him that visiting Etienne was nothing he needed to be nervous about.

“You call him Monsieur Etienne,” he had said. “Otherwise, he's not much about protocol at home. He always said he had enough of that at the club.”

Still, Blaine had somehow imagined a formidable old Dom who wore leather pants all the time and probably lived in some kind of dungeon, followed everywhere by a bunch of adoring subs who anticipated his every wish. But the man who opened the door for them was nothing like that. He was in his mid-forties and wearing jeans and a knit sweater with a stain on the shoulder that originated, Blaine guessed, from the drooling baby he held in one arm.

“Entrez,” he said with a bright smile, kissing first Kurt and then Blaine on both cheeks, maneuvering a little awkwardly around the baby. “Come in, come in!”

They were led to a bright, friendly living room that was clean but cluttered and showed that this was a house where children lived. Etienne got them something to drink, and Blaine sat a little awkwardly on his chair, clutching his glass. On the whole, though, he was content to listen to Kurt and Etienne catch up, and smiled as Etienne showed them the photos of his family that adorned the wall.

“You missed Suzanne, my wife,” he said, “She's visiting a friend, and she has taken Yves, our eldest, with her. She's left me with little Marie for the whole weekend, but we're getting by, aren't we?” He bounced the little girl on his lap until she laughed.

“I'm curious,” Kurt said, “Is Suzanne a sub, or have you left the scene entirely?”

Etienne chuckled. “Oh, technically, she's a sub. It's how we met. But with the kids...she certainly won't call me an honorific in front of them, and scenes are difficult when this one wakes every two hours.”

They talked for a bit, Etienne taking care to draw Blaine into the conversation as well. He was pretty much at ease until, finally, Kurt started to talk about what had happened at _Le Feu_ and Blaine's story with Alex White. Then he felt himself blush and started fussing with his glass again, until Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. Etienne listened, growing more and more serious until finally his demeanor was such that Blaine could easily see him as a Dom and was glad he hadn't been the one to cross him.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you,“ Etienne said. “I'm even more sorry that you had to see him again in my club, where you were supposed to feel safe. I remember Elliot's email, and I forwarded it to my nephew with instructions to exclude the man should he ever attempt to gain entry to the club. But I guess he didn't care enough.” He shook his head. “I should have known Jean-Baptiste wouldn't be a good manager when he suggested re-naming the club into, what was it, _L'explosion de la gorge._ Um, Throat Explosion. I mean, what kind of name is that supposed to be? It sounds like a blowjob gone horribly wrong!”

“Um, there was...another man,” Blaine said hesitantly. Yesterday night in their hotel he had told Kurt about the man who had groped him and refused to let him leave, and he had just about managed to keep Kurt from going back and giving the guy a piece of his mind. “He harassed me and ignored my safeword.”

Etienne showed them photos of visitors of the club until Blaine recognized the guy, and then said,

“I'll send his picture and that of Alex White to security with instructions not to let them in again. And if you two should want to go back, you can do so without an entry fee, and all your drinks are on the house.” He sighed. “I'll have to find somebody to replace Jean-Baptiste.”

They stayed for a bit afterwards, but Etienne seemed distracted, probably thinking about other family members, acquaintances and employees he could ask to manage the club. He repeated his offer of free entry and drinks at the club when they left, but Kurt and Blaine agreed that they didn't want to go back.

The rest of their vacation passed peacefully. Blaine did indeed manage to persuade Kurt to take a carousel ride with him and then nearly fell off his horse laughing as he watched Kurt sitting on his, back straight and regally waving at their non-existent audience. They took a spa day and ate a lot of delicious French food and had a lot of great sex in their hotel room. After walking in on them twice, their chamber maid started to blush every time she saw them, so Blaine started to blush every time he saw her. Kurt just shook his head and tipped her extra well when it was finally time to go back home.


	14. Chapter 14

They came back Saturday evening, slept their jet lag off on Sunday, and went back to work on Monday. Mostly, they stayed at their separate homes to start packing boxes. It was preparation for them moving in together, and that made it easier to bear that they had very little time together. Sometimes, Blaine thought about what had happened at the club in Paris. Had he done the right thing? Or should he have stayed, ignored the presence of his old Dom and tried to have as much fun with Kurt as possible?

He asked Kurt on one of their nightly phone calls.

“I don't think there's right or wrong in this case. No one but you could have decided what to do, because no one but you could know how you felt. You did what was right for you, and that's what's important.”

“I know, just...sometimes I have this irrational feeling that I ruined your night.”

“You mean like my irrational guilt that I brought you to the club in the first place, although of course rationally I know there was no way for me to have foreseen this? I think you'd have ruined my night if you had decided to stay when really you didn't want to. As it is, I'm just relieved that you seem to be...comparatively okay about it.”

“I really am.”

He really was. He didn't quite know how, but he certainly wouldn't question it.

After a small pause, Kurt said, “I have a request. Would you let me do the decorating of our new place?”

“Why?” He had no problem admitting that Kurt had the surer taste in things like that, but surely his wasn't that bad that he would have to be kept completely out of it?

“I have reasons of my own that have nothing to do with believing you couldn't do an equally good job. And I promise that we can change anything you don't like about the final result.”

“I....if we buy any new furniture, I want to choose it together with you. I wouldn't feel like it was my place too otherwise, you know? Apart from that, as usual, you can do whatever you like.”

“I want to choose the bed alone. Otherwise, you've got a deal.”

“Are you haggling with me? And why? I mean, between the two of us we have three beds. We just have to choose between your bed, my bed, and the playroom bed.” Blaine wanted the playroom bed. The others were comfy, too, but the playroom bed was so much more...versatile.

He could almost hear Kurt's grin. “No. New bed. For reasons -”

“Of your own, I know. Alright. You choose the bed, everything else we buy we buy together, and apart from that the apartment is yours to go crazy in.”

“If anyone is going crazy in our apartment it will be you, pet.”

As Blaine had to suppress a moan at that, it was probably true.

“God, I miss you,” he said instead. “Can we go furniture shopping on Saturday?”

“Friday,” Kurt said. “I'll leave work early. I have plans for us on Saturday.”

…..................

Kurt had planned the weekend after it had been clear that they wouldn't have time to see each other during the week. As his apartment was a mess due to the preparations for the move and he assumed Blaine's looked the same, he intended to take Blaine out on a date - and that was a perfect opportunity to indulge in a little fantasy that Blaine had shared with him and that since then had occupied his own thoughts more than once.

On Saturday morning, both of them slept in after a stressful but satisfying shopping trip on Friday, but after breakfast, Kurt began to prepare Blaine for their date. He didn't allow him clothes, and he made him do all the chores by himself, a rule that had somewhat softened during the last months, Kurt doing most of them already during the week because he could imagine his time with Blaine better spent than watching him do housework. But today, he just settled on the couch with a magazine he pretended to read while he watched Blaine, who was humming quietly while he worked and looked completely adorable as well as incredibly hot. But something was missing.

Kurt stood up and went to the playroom, looking through one of the boxes until he found a set of nipple clamps. He didn't adorn Blaine often like this, but today he wanted to; he wanted him sensitive, and open, and eager for his touch.

Blaine obediently knelt before him when he beckoned, already nicely pliant and in such a set of mind that Kurt had no doubt he would be able to appreciate what he had planned for them today. Blaine stared at the clamps as if they might attack him, and gasped when Kurt pinched his nipples to get them to harden.

Kurt kissed him gently and said, “You'll wear them for some time while you finish your chores. We'll take them off before we leave.”

“It's the taking off I'm afraid of, Sir,” Blaine said, wincing as Kurt finally applied the clamps. Then he looked down on himself, blushed, and stood up to continue working. But it wasn't long before Kurt summoned him again, because the sight of Blaine working with the clamps on and a cock that was at least half-hard had not left Kurt unaffected, and him being desperate as well as Blaine wasn't part of his plans.

Then, he took the clamps off and sent Blaine to get dressed. The restaurant he had chosen was at the other end of town to minimize the possibility of meeting someone they knew, and getting there would take some time.

…........................

They were sitting in the car, Kurt was driving, and Blaine was sitting beside him dressed in clothes Kurt had chosen for him. They were unobtrusive, though not something he wore often, but as he shifted in his seat, he began to understand why Kurt had chosen at least the shirt. It was a dark red color, matching the loose, beige pants he wore, and made of some sort of coarse material that rubbed against his sensitized nipples every time he made a move. It was pain, and it was pleasure, and it was enough to slowly drive Blaine crazy.

He had some inkling of what Kurt was planning today, and the thought of it was enough to make his cock get hard and his throat dry in both desire and panic. He wanted it, so much; but he was scared, too.

“Sir?” he asked, if only for confirmation. “May I ask what we're going to do?”

“You may,” Kurt answered, “and you 'll even get an answer. I'm going to Dominate you in public. That's why we're going so far away from home. I'll be subtle enough that people may at least pretend not to notice what's going on, but there'll probably be some amount of humiliation involved.”

There was no question in Kurt's voice, but Blaine knew that if he said now he didn't want this, they'd have a completely normal dinner and then go home. It gave him the strength to talk around the lump in his throat, and give in to his desire.

“Yes, Sir,” he said.

Kurt nodded. “Good. Then show me you want it.”

“What - what do you want me to do, Sir?” They were in a car, on a street in the middle of town. Surely he wouldn't -

“Take out your cock.”

Blaine gulped and obeyed, fumbling awkwardly around the seat belt. Then he sat there, with his half-hard cock hanging out of his pants, and Kurt's attention entirely on the traffic. He sat on his hands, terribly wanting to cover himself, but knowing that Kurt wouldn't let him anyway. To no avail, he tried to think of anything else.

At a red light, Kurt gave him a perfunctory glance. “Not good enough. I want it hard. Stroke it.”

“Oh God,” Blaine whispered, and closed a trembling hand around his cock.

“Rub your nipples with the other hand. Above the shirt. Make it hurt. I want you to feel them.”

So Blaine spent the trip slowly stroking his cock and his nipples. He didn't know where to look; he knew his face must be bright red, and he couldn't bear to look at the passers-by outside and imagine what they might think if they saw him. Nor could he look down and see himself jerking off; it was just too much. So he looked at Kurt, whose eyes where on the road, but who had a small, cruel smile tracing his lips.

At a queue at a red light, which looked like it could take a while, Kurt put two fingers into his mouth. Blaine couldn't help but groan at the sight, and then again when Kurt pushed his hand into Blaine's loose pants and began teasing his rim, finally slowly pushing in. It was almost dry, and it hurt a little, but Blaine was desperate. He pushed down, against the finger, wanting more of it inside him, wanting everything he could get.

Kurt chuckled and began to slowly finger-fuck him, but not without a stern warning. “Don't you dare to come, pet.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “I won't, Sir, I promise.”

He felt tears gathering behind his eyelids, and when finally the light went green and Kurt rather abruptly pulled his finger out of Blaine's ass and his hand out of his pants, he couldn't suppress a sob.

He was ready to beg when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

“You may dress yourself,” Kurt said, and Blaine was pathetically grateful as he tucked himself back in and closed his pants, then climbed out of the car on trembling legs. He looked around a little as he tried to ignore the very obvious erection tenting his pants, and hoped for the cold to do its part as he stalled entering the restaurant. He had never been in this part of town before, and as there wasn't much here except the restaurant they were about to eat in and another one across the street, he entertained reasonable hopes that they would indeed meet nobody they knew.

He relaxed a little at that thought, but then Kurt stepped behind him and twisted both of his already sore nipples in a way that made him cry out a little.

“You are not to talk to anyone except me,” he said. “Do you understand?”

So Blaine just smiled awkwardly at the waitress and let Kurt order for both of them. He looked at his hands and tried not to blush as the waitress smoothly transferred all questions to Kurt, feeling a strange high when she asked, “What will the other gentleman drink?” and Kurt answered as if he wasn't there at all. He twitched as he spread his napkin on his lap; his cock refused to go down and seemed overly sensitive to even the slightest touch or a word or a gesture that remotely suggested that today, everyone around would know that he completely belonged to Kurt.

Blaine didn't know what he ate. He only knew he did eat at all because Kurt's every second sentence was, “Eat, pet,” because he kept getting distracted.

At some point, Kurt accidentally deliberately dropped his fork. The sound of it hitting the floor seemed very loud, and Blaine was on his knees under the table before Kurt could even order him to. He picked up the fork, but then Kurt pulled him between his legs and very briefly pressed his face against his crotch while simultaneously pressing his own foot between Blaine's legs. Then he let him go, and Blaine sat down again on his chair and quickly wiped the fork with his napkin, gave it back to Kurt and then hid his face behind the napkin while he panted for a few seconds.

After dinner, Kurt paid and chatted a little with the waitress, leaving Blaine to sit and smile increasingly pained until Kurt briefly interrupted his conversation to say, “You should probably visit the bathroom before the drive home.”

It was a thinly masked order, but the waitress didn't bat an eye, and Blaine nodded and stood up, twisting to hide his still visible erection from view.

In the bathroom, he splashed a little cold water in his face and wondered what would happen now.

The door opened and Kurt stepped in, immediately crowding him against the wall and pressing his hand against the bulge in Blaine's pants. Without a word, he began to rub and stroke until Blaine was panting and biting his lips in order to keep quiet.

“Please, Sir, please...” he begged.

“Do you want to come, pet?” Kurt asked. “Do you want to walk out of here with wet pants, letting everyone see that you just got jerked off in a public bathroom, letting everyone know how dirty you are?”

He did want to come, he really did, but he somehow managed to shake his head.

“No, Sir, please, don't -” he stammered, but Kurt was already squeezing him again, and in a matter of seconds, Blaine came, biting his hand to avoid crying out.

“Your orgasms belong to me, Blaine, and I decide when they happen,” Kurt said and opened the door.

They left the restaurant, and while Kurt allowed Blaine to try and somehow cover the stain on his pants with his hands while they were still inside, he pulled Blaine's arms behind him and held his hands there with one of his as soon as they were outside.

In this way, he led him to the car, leaving him wide open for anyone to see who might look their way, and Blaine's spent cock twitched a little as he felt a strange thrill at being manhandled that way.

Then he froze as a surprised female voice asked, “Blaine? Is that you?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were right, of course :)

“Please tell me that's not Tina again,” Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's arms.

Despite everything, Blaine had to laugh. “I'm afraid it is, Sir,” he said, rubbing his wrists, immediately missing Kurt's grip on him. But Kurt hugged him from behind and held him close, and contentedly, he leaned into the embrace.

“May I talk to her, Sir?” he asked.

“Of course, if you want to. If you feel up to it, considering...the state of your pants, among other things. We could also run to the car and drive away very quickly.”

“Tempting. But I think I should - Hi, Tina.”

He pulled her into a short hug, happy to feel Kurt's arms around him again immediately afterwards, and then folded his hands awkwardly in front of his crotch. He could feel his come drying, making his skin itch, but there was nothing he could do about it. Which was doubtlessly part of Kurt's plan - though probably not like this.

“What are you doing here?” Tina asked, and they talked for a bit, a little awkwardly as if Tina knew that her presence was very much unwanted.

Blaine was sad about that. She was his friend and coworker, and yet he hadn't been happy to see her in what seemed like forever, always afraid of any questions she might ask that would force him to tell even more lies. He had come to resent her inquisitive nature, as all of his other friends seemed quite content to let his relationship be his business. He imagined her seeing him the way he stood there, with his bloody-bitten lips, the stain on his pants neither his hands nor the dim light of the parking lot could completely obscure, and the way he practically relied on Kurt to hold him upright, and knew she would start asking questions soon. Questions he would have no way to answer, not without lying, and he'd start avoiding her, and then he'd.....He'd lose her, he realized. He would lose her friendship, unless..... He touched her arm, interrupting her.

“I have to talk to Kurt alone for a moment. Wait for me, okay?”

At her confused nod, he drew Kurt to the side, and started talking quietly.

“I want to tell her, Sir. About the nature of our relationship. She won't stop asking questions I can't answer, and...I don't want to lose her. May I, Sir?”

Kurt gently rubbed his arms while he thought about it. The gesture was enough to calm him a little; still, he waited anxiously for Kurt's answer, though he didn't know what he wanted it to be - though he wanted to tell Tina, he didn't really want to _tell_ Tina.

“Can you trust her not to talk about it?” Kurt finally asked, and Blaine nodded.

“I think so. I know you haven't really had the best impression of her, but she's...she's a good friend.”

“Then you should do it. Do you want me with you?”

Blaine smiled wryly. “I really do, Sir, but...I think this is something I should do alone. Thank you.”

He kept clutching Kurt's hand, though, as he went back to Tina and asked,

“Do you have time to talk a little, just the two of us?”

Her beaming smile made him feel better about it all. He had missed her, he realized, and this...if he did this right, it would save their friendship and hopefully stop her antagonizing Kurt so much. If he could do this right.

He turned to Kurt. “We'll just go back inside and have a drink. You can go on home, and later I'll take a cab or something.”

“No,” Kurt said, in a voice that showed he would accept no objections and made Blaine instinctively lean toward him, giving him his whole attention. “No. I'm not leaving you here without a way to get home. We'll drive home, Tina can ride with us, and then she can wait while you shower and change, and you can go to the café across the street or somewhere else close by. You'll tell me where so I know where you are and that you are safe.”

Blaine wanted to say, “Yes, Sir,”; in fact Kurt's words didn't really leave room for a different answer. But he wanted to ease Tina gently into the whole matter, so he only said, “Okay,” and offered Tina his arm in a show of old-fashioned gentlemanliness he knew she liked. “Tina?”

…........................

The drive home was awkward. Tina was silent, and somehow it came across as accusing. It must be hard for her, Kurt thought. She had no idea what was going on, and once more, she had met Kurt's rather....assertive side. But it was hard for Blaine, too, he knew; Blaine's hand was lying on Kurt's thigh as he drove, and sometimes it squeezed so hard it hurt.

And Kurt - Kurt was seething. It was no one's fault, but it seemed that whenever they tried to do anything outside their own four walls, they met the worst person possible (although it might be unjust to compare Tina to Alex White, but whatever. He was in no mood to be just.). He was angry about this abrupt end to their evening, and poor Tina had caught the brunt of his anger; he had no patience for her feelings when it came to Blaine's safety.

Also, he was terribly afraid. Blaine had always been so sure, so secure in his submission; he had never asked what that made of him, never doubted his own strength, not as long as they knew each other. Talking about it to another person - being judged by that person - might change that. None of them, as far as he knew, had ever been in a position of having to defend their lifestyle.

He resolutely suppressed the fear that this might cause him to lose Blaine.

He put his hand over Blaine's and squeezed, trying to convey his love and support without words, very much aware of Tina's silent, angry presence on the backseat.

Finally back in his apartment, he sent Blaine to shower and cleared the pile of old newspapers he was using to wrap china in from the couch so that Tina could sit down while she waited. He even gave her a cup of coffee, but that was about as far as his hospitality would go. She hated him - or at least, profoundly disliked him - anyway, and no amount of awkward smalltalk would change that. Besides, he was still angry, and while rationally he knew that nothing of this was Tina's fault because all she had done was to greet a friend she had met in an unexpected place, he still thought it better not to talk too much.

So he was terribly impolite and left their guest alone in the living room, sitting instead on the edge of the bed, with the bedroom door closed, and waited for Blaine to come out of the shower. Then he watched him dress, and noticed that he picked a shirt that was open in the neck, showing off his collar. He smiled at that; it must be nice for Blaine to be able to show it to someone. Maybe something good could come out of this, but it didn't change the fact that Kurt was scared.

When Blaine was dressed, he knelt on the floor between Kurt's legs, and Kurt put his arms around him and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. For a little time, they sat like this, holding each other tight, until Kurt sat up with a sigh and kissed Blaine's forehead.

“Go,” he said with a little push. “Explain our sex life to your friend.”

It was meant to make Blaine laugh, and it worked. For a moment, they smiled, but soon Kurt's worries came through again. “Just...don't let her make you feel ashamed of what we do. What we are.”

Blaine shook his head. “I won't, Sir. I've been through the whole “Is-what -I-want-normal”-phase, and I won't do it again.”

Kurt nodded. “I'm still scared.”

Blaine sighed and smiled a little. “Me too.” He stood up. “I love you. Don't wait up for me.”

When Blaine was nearly at the door, Kurt called after him, and as he turned around, he pulled him close once again and said, “If you change your mind and want me to come support you, or come get you, or...I don't know, organize a couple of Doms in full BDSM gear to scare her into silence, text me.”

“I will, Sir.” Blaine smiled and kissed him, and then he was gone.

…..............................

They were sitting in the café, steaming cups of decaffeinated coffee in front of them (Blaine was not taking any chances. He would probably have difficulty enough falling asleep tonight, he didn't need extra help with that.).

Tina was still looking confused and a little mad, but she had thawed noticeable since they were alone. Kurt wasn't someone to encourage intimacy, Blaine knew; there were perhaps only a few people who could be completely relaxed around him.

“Sorry for dragging you here,” Blaine said. It wasn't actually so much of an inconvenience; he knew she lived around here. Still, she hadn't had very much say in coming here.

“I don't mind coming here,” she said, smiling at him. It only looked a little forced. “I get where Kurt was coming from, he was looking out for you. I can appreciate that. But I don't appreciate being walked all over. He needs to work on a more...diplomatic choice of words.”

Blaine exhaled slowly. There wouldn't be another opening like this, probably. “He doesn't, though. Not when it comes to me. He should probably work on....being a little more subtle in public, even when he worries about me, but with me, he can talk any way he likes.”

“What do you mean?”

“First, you have to promise me that you don't talk of this to anyone. Like, I could possibly lose my job if you do.”

“Blaine, what is the meaning of all of this?”

Right. He hadn't even told her why they were sitting here. He took a sip of his coffee.

“I want to talk to you about my relationship to Kurt. I want us to be friends again, like we used to, and that means that I want to be able to answer any questions you might have. And I want you to stop believing Kurt is abusing me.”

She smiled slightly and touched his hand. “I would like that too. But if it's just relationship stuff, why all the secrecy?”

He shrugged. “Because people judge. You can talk about this to Kurt and myself, and I can introduce you to others you can talk to if you want. But apart from that, you have to promise me to keep this quiet.”

Slowly, she nodded. “I can do that. But all you've managed up to now is to make me really nervous. I keep thinking you're secretly a superhero or something.”

He laughed. “No superhero, I promise. Just...well, a very slight case of a secret identity.”

He stalled a bit, stirring his coffee, licking the spoon. Then he took a deep breath.

“What do you know about BDSM?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This chapter just didn't want to be written.

“She said it.”

Kurt sat up in bed, carelessly letting the magazine he had been trying to read slide off his lap. It was weird he hadn't heard the key, as it was the sound he had been listening for at least the last hour.

“What did she say?” he asked, not knowing what he should make of Blaine's tone of voice.

Blaine flopped down on the bed beside him. “Fifty Shades of Gray.”

Kurt laughed and grimaced. “I'm sorry.”

He had tried to keep himself from worrying too much by doing the moving equivalent of stress cleaning: there were at least five new boxes lining the living room wall. It hadn't worked well, so he was now relieved that Blaine could apparently still see humor in the situation. He looked closely at him. Blaine looked tired, but not sad or scared or, most importantly, as if he would rather be somewhere else riding into the sunset with an all-vanilla new boyfriend. He laid his hand on Blaine's head, gently combing through his hair with his fingers as much as the gel allowed.

“How was it?” he asked. “Apart from....the book that shall not be named?”

Blaine sighed and scooted up on the bed, putting his head in Kurt's lap so that he could look up at him. “Weird. I don't know. I don't think I managed to get across everything I wanted to, but...she won't tell, and she...well, she at least pretended not to think you're abusing me anymore. Now she just thinks I'm weird.”

He laughed a little. “At first she claimed you had brainwashed me, but when I told her that that was obviously not the case because I had been a sub long before I knew you....I think that's when she really started to listen and at least tried not to judge. She.... very much approved of the idea to train men...not to come.”

Kurt laughed. “I did not think you'd go into that much detail.”

He imagined Blaine sitting in the café, blushing the whole time, like he somehow still tended to do when he had to talk about sex.

Blaine groaned. “She asked so. Many. Questions. In the end, I think she was...intrigued by the sex part and freaked out by the rest. I told her that a lot of people keep it in the bedroom, and I gave her Mistress Santana's number.”

“Oh my God, she will be traumatized for life!”

Blaine laughed, nuzzling into Kurt's belly. “Maybe she isn't the right choice for introducing someone to the lifestyle, but the only other people I know who could do it are gay men, so...”

“Yes, you're right. We wouldn't want to have Tina develop a crush on Elliot.”

Blaine slapped his thigh in rebuke. “Don't be mean to Tina. I went through a lot of trouble tonight to make sure you get along.”

Kurt was about to apologize - Blaine really had done that, and Kurt appreciated the effort, although he still dreaded the repercussions. But then Blaine shifted, and instead of nuzzling his belly as he had done before, he now pressed his face against Kurt's crotch. Kurt watched with amusement and growing arousal as Blaine mouthed at his cock through the thin pajama pants.

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked after a while, the laughter in his voice quickly replaced by a moan when Blaine began to suck in earnest.

Blaine looked up at him and slowly pulled down his pants. “I spent a lot of time today trying to describe to Tina how good it felt to be with you. I don't know if I managed to convince her, but I certainly convinced my own body, and consequently spent some time with a very awkward erection.”

Kurt laid back, smiling. “You're welcome to all of this,” he said, gesturing all over himself and closing his eyes.

…...............................

Blaine didn't quite know what he wanted. The talk with Tina had gone better than expected, though he didn't think he really got across everything he wanted. He had tried to talk about communication and trust, but he thought she had mainly focused on the whips and chains. All in all, though, he was content and hopeful that they could preserve their friendship.

Just now, though, he was filled with desire, hard and dripping although Kurt hadn't even touched him, but he couldn't say what he wanted. Did he want to be Dominated, taken, owned until he could feel himself floating like he had in vain tried to describe, the feeling too subtle, too sublime for words? Or did he want to be loved, made love to gently, so he could reaffirm for himself all he had tried to make Tina understand about his relationship: that it was loving as well as cruel, that love could take any shape imaginable, and that when Kurt showed his love by supporting and cherishing him as well as occasionally tying him up and beating him, he was perfectly okay with that?

In the end, it didn't matter, it was all one. He wanted Kurt; the how came second and was fortunately not his to decide. He wanted Kurt any way he could get him. Only that was important.

And right now, Kurt had told him to take his pleasure, so he would do exactly that.

It was late, but he wasn't really tired. He didn't know about Kurt, but he would make sure he wouldn't fall asleep; it wasn't often he got a chance like today to worship Kurt's body the way it deserved, and he wanted to savor it. So he finished pulling down Kurt's pants, but didn't do anything with the newly exposed skin. Instead, he quickly undressed and then lay down on top of Kurt, enjoying the press of their naked bodies together. Kurt's arms came up to embrace him, but otherwise he stayed passive, although his closed eyes and the small smile that played on his lips told Blaine enough to know his actions were approved.

He put his lips on Kurt's neck, with a glance asking for permission to risk leaving a hickey.

“Scarves, pet,” Kurt said, smiling, his voice quiet and, Blaine was gratified to hear, a little husky. Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck and then went on kissing it, sucking and nibbling at times when the mood struck him, but not intentionally leaving a mark.

Tina had asked why he was wearing a collar and Kurt wasn't wearing anything to indicate they were together. He hadn't had an answer for her except blushing and quietly confessing that he hoped to give him a ring some day. But the truth was, he didn't need Kurt to wear something, nor did he need to mark him. As long as Blaine had his collar, he knew that Kurt was his just as much as he was Kurt's.

Still, there would probably be a hickey right above Kurt's collarbone, which happened when Blaine lifted his hips and his cock brushed Kurt's. A jolt of arousal shot through him and nearly destroyed his resolve of going slow; he hissed and then latched his lips on Kurt and sucked and bit until the urgency faded. Kurt cried out and gripped his arms, but didn't seem to dislike it; his cock twitched against Blaine's, and Blaine moaned and finally moved lower to suck on Kurt's nipples. Kurt arched his back a little and made a move as if to turn them around so he would be on top, but Blaine stopped him with a hand on his belly and a whispered plea.

“Please, Sir, let me?” he asked, and Kurt exhaled shakily and nodded, throwing one arm across his eyes.

Not to challenge his patience too much, Blaine slowly kissed his way down, pulling slightly on the hairs on Kurt's belly with his teeth and gently biting his hipbones, until he finally licked a stripe along Kurt's cock.

Kurt groaned and gripped his hair, stopping him. “I want you to ride me,” he said, and - Oh god, yes. He wanted this, wanted Kurd inside him, as deep as he could, wanted to take all of him. He found he was trembling with desire as he crawled up to the nightstand to get the lube.

“Prepare yourself for me,” Kurt said, still just lying there, still not moving, and Blaine knew he would have to take everything he wanted, would have to work to get Kurt inside him.

So he did. He was almost frantic now, all thoughts of going slow forgotten as he lubed up two fingers and pushed them inside, just wanting to get to the point where he could get Kurt to finally fuck him. But a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“You already came today,” Kurt said. “Surely you have the time to give me a bit of a show.”

…....................................

“How are you doing that?” Blaine asked later, after he had licked his own come off Kurt's belly and had thanked Kurt several times for he didn't even know what.

“How am I doing what?”

“Just....I was enjoying myself, when I, you know, was in control of things. But suddenly, all I wanted was - well, do what you wanted.”

Kurt hummed, smiling as he thought of Blaine slowly riding his own fingers, suppressing sobs as he tried to ignore his own desire to please Kurt.

“I must be a wizard,” he said, drawing Blaine closer. “But seriously, I have no idea. It's like this, sometimes, with us...that I don't even know who starts, and suddenly the dynamics shift, but somehow -”

“It fits,” Blaine said, nodding against Kurt's shoulder. “I think - I think I needed this. I thought there was nothing I had to...confirm for myself after today, but maybe there was.”

Kurt held Blaine in his arms and thought that he really would try to get along with Tina for Blaine's sake, but she didn't make it easy.

“What did she say to you?” he asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

“Well, in the beginning, before...she really listened, she said - and please don't freak out - she said that you couldn't really love me if you liked to hurt me. And I never doubt your love for me, I never do, but...it made things come back, things I used to ask myself, like, why do I like the things I like? Why do I find it relaxing to do what you say? And why do you enjoy giving me pain?”

“I don't have an answer for these questions,” Kurt said. “I used to ask them myself, when I first realized what I wanted. I only know that I very much enjoy watching you take the pain I give you. One kind of pain, that is. The other kind....I can't always avoid giving it to you, but I certainly don't enjoy it, and I'm working on myself.”

“Like I do,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt's shoulder. “I hurt you too, at times. I think I hurt you just now. But I never doubted you, or us. Just - just myself.”

“Well,” Kurt said. “I'm glad you talked to Tina, but I hope you don't mind if I say that I hope our other friends stay as clueless as they are for a very long time.”

Blaine laughed. “I hope so, too. I really don't want to have a talk like today again soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

Tomorrow, the movers would come. Tomorrow night, he would sleep in Blaine's arms in their new bed, in their apartment. It made him want to weep with joy.

And also with...well, not grief, exactly. Nostalgia perhaps.

He looked around in his apartment, at the stripped-bare walls, the empty shelves, the boxes lined up and piled upon each other, and sighed. He had paid the first few months' rent from the money his first collection had bought him. He remembered signing the contract, giddy with excitement and a little worried that his success wouldn't last, that he would have to move out in a few months because he wouldn't be able to afford the place anymore.

Well. It had all worked out in the end, even if it had been close a few times, but the truth was - he would miss this place and all the memories in it.

It called for a proper send-off.

So he had called Rachel and Mercedes and invited them to an evening of reminiscing, Musical binge watching and singing along so loudly that the neighbors would bang on the wall (They would just have to bear it one last time). They had done this often during college and after, watching movie after movie while getting comfortably buzzed on Limoncello and cheap wine. He wanted something just like that for today, only with better wine.

Back then, Santana had often been there, too. But he didn't want her here today. It still boggled his mind he'd had no idea she was in the lifestyle when she had so often sat on the predecessor of his current couch, beside her her then-Domme Dani. He was comfortable with her knowing about him and Blaine, of course, but he feared that she might let something slip towards Rachel and Mercedes, especially drunk. And he'd had enough of that kind of talk lately, thank you very much.

He had talked to her about it and thankfully, she understood, though of course she couldn't let it pass without some snarky comments and threatening to visit Blaine and give him a crash course on how to be a live-in sub. Not that she would know. Kurt knew that her and Brittany mostly just played around in the bedroom and sometimes switched, but he didn't want her terrorizing Blaine anyway.

When the girls arrived, they ordered pizza. Usually, Kurt would have cooked, but all his utensils were already packed except for three wine glasses, which directly after his guests were gone, he planned to wash, wrap and box.

“I can't believe you're moving!” Rachel exclaimed, looking around with the same air of nostalgia Kurt had had earlier.

“You would believe it if you had helped me packing like I asked you to,” Kurt said.

Rachel's answering grin wasn't even apologetic anymore; all of them knew she hated dealing with anything related to moving, even if she was the one who moved.

“I'm happy for you and Blaine, though,” she added with genuine warmth.

“His friend keeps calling me,” Mercedes said, and laughing, they went about choosing the first movie.

They watched _The Sound of Music, Moulin Rouge_ and half of _Chicago_ , during which Mercedes fell asleep on the couch and they decided to call it a night. All of them were slightly drunk, enough so that Kurt remembered gushing for several minutes about all of Blaine's qualities as a boyfriend, though he fortunately had shown enough control not to add 'obedience' to the list. They had sung along in a satisfying volume without the neighbors disturbing them. And now they stood in the open door, engaged in a tearful goodbye as if they would never see each other again. It had been a good night, and Kurt looked towards the move with a slightly lighter heart.

 

The next day was at once stressful and exciting, as moving days tended to be. Blaine and he couldn't help but grin when they passed each other on the stairs, carrying boxes with stuff from the playroom with Elliot's and Chandler's help before the movers would arrive with the more usual things. Both of them were excited to be moving in together, even though Kurt supposed that Blaine still harbored a few doubts about how this would work. He himself did so less. He trusted in the strange way their dynamics seemed to accommodate each other, and if that should not work anymore, he trusted that they could figure it out.

He smiled at Blaine when they were alone upstairs for a short moment, catching their breath before going downstairs again. Kurt only now realized how much stuff he had collected over time.

“Someone's going to be punished tonight,” he said, referring to Elliot's increasingly pissed expression at Chandler's constant whining about the too-heavy boxes and the too-steep stairs.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine answered, grinning. “I think he's doing it on purpose. He winked at me.”

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “That brat, I swear.”

Chandler and Elliot arrived with the last two boxes.

“You seriously need to look over all this stuff and determine whether you actually use it. I don't think there are as many toys in the whole of _Defiance_ ,” Elliot said, letting himself fall on the only chair that was already there.

Kurt blushed. “I think I may have put a few things into these boxes that aren't toys but fit nobody else. And I think it is possible I have moved a few boxes into the playroom that didn't really belong there.”

Only those that had been in the way, though. Not a lot, and no need to make a fuss.

“Anyway,” he added brightly before Elliot's groan could develop into a scowl that never failed to remind Kurt of all the times he had displeased him while in training, and the consequences it had had. “We thought we'd take you out on Monday as a thank you?”

It worked. Elliot's grin was back in no time. “Ooh, the long-postponed double date! But no, Chandler,” he said to his sub, who had perked up and looked like he had just had the best idea, “It won't end in a foursome.”

Chandler deflated while everyone else laughed, and then the movers arrived with the furniture.

…...............................

In the evening, exhausted but content, they were sitting on the new, huge couch that had found a prominent place in the middle of their apartment.

Blaine had picked the couch and he loved it, but he found his gaze drawn to the new bed that stood where, in time, they would set up something like a bedroom. He had not been allowed to be there when it was bought, nor to see it before today, but he approved of Kurt's choice, as he had known he would. It was a canopy bed, fitting as it offered a closed island of tranquility in the large, open space of their apartment, but he was sure that wasn't the only thing Kurt had had on his mind when he chose it.

Well. Blaine leaned back on the couch and yawned, closing his eyes for a moment. What ever it was, he would doubtlessly find out, but for now, it sufficed that the bed, already made up with new sheets and drawn-back curtains, looked incredibly comfy and inviting.

“I like the place you chose for us.” Kurt voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he smiled.

“Thanks, Sir. I thought it might be a good fit. I like the bed.”

“Yes, I thought you might. You'll like the other things I'll do, too, I'm sure. I took next week off so I can do everything while you're at work.”

“Oh, will you greet me at the door when I come home and have dinner ready?”

Kurt laughed. “I planned to cook, yes. If I can get the stove to work.”

He cast a doubtful look to the kitchen part of the apartment. Everything was plugged in and Blaine was sure it would work, but he had to admit it still looked a little chaotic.

“Don't do everything by yourself,” he begged. “The things I'm allowed to do, at least. Unpacking. I want to help.”

His words were interrupted by another yawn, and Kurt laughed.

“No worries,” he said. “There's enough to do for plenty of work for both of us. Starting tomorrow.”

Kurt yawned too - it was infectious, after all - and added, “How about we go to bed now?”

Blaine nodded thankfully, but didn't move. After a long moment, he asked, “Carry me?”

Kurt snorted, stood up and offered a hand to pull him up. “You'll have to walk yourself, I'm afraid. But I'll tuck you in.”

…...................

They worked through Sunday, putting up and arguing about placing furniture and unpacking. It was actually fun, with the music turned up and breaks when they wanted them, sweetened with coffee and pastries from the coffee shop across the street that was really good and made Kurt like the neighborhood all the more. In the evening, they were pleasantly tired, and the apartment already looked much nicer.

And Blaine was loose and relaxed and a little sweaty, and Kurt thought it was really time to christen the bed. Or some other piece of furniture, but preferably the bed, because he really was tired and it would be nice to just clean up and go to sleep afterwards. Or skip the clean up and go straight to sleep.

He went up to Blaine, who was looking good bent over a drawer, putting away his beloved bow ties. Without ceremony, he put his hand under the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants and squeezed before pushing further down, sliding a dry finger between the cheeks and finally nudging Blaine's balls. Blaine's breath hitched, and he stopped sorting the bow ties, but otherwise he stayed perfectly still and remained bent over in this uncomfortable position. Just because of that, Kurt caressed him further, enjoying seeing his legs strain and start to tremble. When he stepped behind him and pressed against him, though, Blaine spoke up.

“Sir, I'm - I'll fall over.”

Kurt had to laugh. “Alright. Get on the bed then.”

He didn't leave Blaine alone there for long, but at once lay down almost on top of him and started kissing him. Blaine's hands found their way under his shirt as they were kissing, and at some point, Kurt had to stop and just smiled against Blaine's mouth.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked, not taking his lips from Kurt's, but in order to answer, Kurt had to.

“I'm just...really happy we did this.”

“Me too,” Blaine whispered.

“Really? I know you had doubts if this would work.”

Blaine nodded, still clinging to him and stroking his back under the shirt. “I did, but when I spoke to Tina the other day, I realized that Dom/sub relationships, or at least ours, have one advantage over most usual relationships, and that's really honest communication. So I figured, if I didn't like something, I'd just tell you, and we'd fix it.”

“So simple, hm?”

“Yes, so simple. Now can you go on kissing me, or do I have to fix it right now?”

“No, no, I'll kiss you. I'll never stop,” Kurt said, but then still stopped after a minute.

“Hold on, let me get the lube,” he said and reached over to the nightstand to get the lube out of the top drawer. His hand tangled in the curtains, and of course there was no nightstand, nor was there lube.

“Crap,” he said. “Did you unpack the lube today?”

“I don't think so. Is there none in your bag?”

“No, I forgot. Damn. So, do you want to go out and buy some or else look through the boxes?”

“Not particularly, if I'm honest.”

“Me neither.” Kurt flopped down on the bed. “That puts a serious damper on my plans for the evening.”

“Hey, don't get grumpy.” Blaine scooted down on the bed, laying between Kurt's legs. “Let me blow you, and we'll get lube tomorrow.”

Kurt frowned, a little reluctant to let go of his new bad mood in favor of such a simple solution.

“Please,” Blaine said and began mouthing at the fabric of Kurt's pants and at the same time rutting a little against the mattress. “You won't even have to do anything to me. You know how much I love blowing you. I bet I could come just from this.”

“No - oh god,” Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled down his pants and put his mouth on him in one quick move. “O-okay. Just, don't come. I want to reciprocate.”


	18. Chapter 18

During the week, whenever it could be arranged when Blaine was at work, Elliot and Chandler came over to help 'redecorate'. There was a corner near one of the windows where the suspended flower pots found their place; they looked great there, and when the curtains were drawn, they could take the flowers down and the hooks that held them could be used for their other purpose. Beneath them on the floor was a colorful rug that added to the atmosphere the plants created and also hid some metal rings let into the floor that would be perfect for, say, cuffing someone's feet to. And then there was the bed. Together with the toys that Kurt really had to sort, it offered them a lot of possibilities, and Kurt was quite proud of what they had achieved. It was no playroom, but it was great considering that the place still looked like a cozy apartment (or it would be cozy once everything had been put away where it belonged) and not like a dungeon.

As he watched Elliot and Chandler together while they worked, Kurt realized with faint surprise that their relationship was no longer weird to him. He was with Blaine now, and Chandler was with Elliot, and it worked so much better this way. His own relationship with Chandler was only a sometimes more, sometimes less fond memory.

As they walked home after their thank you-dinner (that they had had to postpone to Thursday because of conflicting schedules), he shared this observation with Blaine.

“I'm glad,” Blaine said. “Are Elliot and Chandler better together than Chandler and you were?”

“A lot,” Kurt said. It didn't hurt anymore to admit that; he didn't lay all the blame for the failure of their relationship on himself anymore. “You know that Chan was...in a hard place when we started dating. The BDSM helped him a lot, it really is the right thing for him, but now with Elliot, he's like....Elliot grounds him. He's a lot calmer, only acts out for fun and not because he thinks it's the only way to get someone to notice him. They're good for each other.”

“I like Chandler a lot,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. “I'm glad he's better.”

“We're better together, too,” Kurt said. “The two of us, I mean.” He knew Blaine knew this, but it could never hurt to say it.

“I'm glad you think so,” Blaine said, squeezing his hand. “Want to tell me why?

” “Well,” Kurt lowered his voice. “For one thing, you don't want me to beat you bloody every other week, so that's a definite improvement. And then, we have more in common outside of the BDSM thing. It's the only thing that kept Chan and me together for so long, but I think you and I, we'd be okay without it.”

“Is that all?” Blaine teased. Kurt slapped his butt, a playful reprimand between lovers, nothing more. And yet, he could feel Blaine shiver. He ignored it for the moment.

“Well. except of course that you are the most handsome, wonderful and dedicated man and submissive on earth and I adore you immeasurably.”

Blaine laughed, although it had not entirely been meant as a joke. The language was perhaps a little more flowery than the way Kurt would usually talk, but the facts were true. Before he could say so, however, Blaine spoke up.

“I'm glad we don't have to go without, though. The BDSM.”

Kurt grinned at him. “Yes, it's nice, isn't it?”

Laughing, they went home.

….....................

At the door to their building - _their_ building! - Kurt's hand on his elbow stopped him.

“Inside, I want you naked, kneeling on the bed in two minutes.”

Blaine's cock stirred as he groaned mentally. It was late, he had work tomorrow, surely Kurt knew how much he hated going to work without enough sleep? But he had just told him he didn't want to go without their dynamics, and he also didn't want to disobey a command in the first week of their living together.

He looked at Kurt, and realized - Kurt knew. Of course he did. He knew it was late and Blaine was tired, and Blaine just had to trust he knew what he was doing and wouldn't keep him up for too long.

So he swallowed and said, “Yes, Sir,” and had difficulty walking up the stairs because his pants seemed to get tighter with every step. Of course; his body wasn't the one who would have to deal with crankiness and inability to concentrate because he was tired. And when had he started to rate sleep over sex? He was getting old.

All thoughts fled when they were upstairs and Blaine looked at Kurt again; the calm, cool gaze of his Dom left no other possibility in him than swift obedience, and he scrambled to take off his clothes, drape them semi-orderly over a chair and then kneel down on the bed, cock hard and already dripping on the sheets.

After only a few moments, thankfully, Kurt joined him on the bed, sitting cross-legged before him. Fully clothed, as Blaine noticed to his disappointment, which he promptly forgot when Kurt kissed him deeply.

All to soon, Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine panting. His face was only an inch or so away from Blaine's when he said,

“Touch yourself.”

Blaine closed his eyes and obeyed, slowly starting to stroke his hard cock. He was doing this so rarely it felt weird at first. Soon, however, he got used to it and moaned softly.

“Open your eyes,“ Kurt said.

Blaine did and felt himself blushing furiously when he realized Kurt was watching him intently.

“Keep going, a little faster. Your eyes stay open.”

When Blaine obeyed, he continued talking, all the time watching Blaine masturbating.

“On Saturday, we will have a scene. In here, with the door locked and the phone turned off, so no one can disturb us. Until then, every morning and evening, you will be doing this.”

Blaine had difficulty understanding everything; he was still trying to stave off the additional bout of arousal he felt when Kurt mentioned having a scene. It was close, but he managed not to come. It wouldn't be long now, though.

Then, Kurt said, “Of course only until shortly before you come.”

If the 'come' had been a command, Blaine would have gladly obeyed. As it was, however, he had no choice but to slow down his hand and clench his teeth.

“Stop,” Kurt said. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and gingerly took his hand from his cock. Then he looked at Kurt with eyes that, he knew, probably looked huge and wet in his flushed face.

Kurt smiled and kissed him quickly. “Go brush your teeth.”

As Blaine got ready for bed, he smiled to himself. That hadn't taken long. Though it was a good thing he was used to going to sleep hard and aching, or he guessed he probably wouldn't be able to sleep.

…..............

Kurt clearly hadn't thought this through.

 

Dutifully, he again watched Blaine masturbate the following morning, and again he got hard from watching Blaine (and how could he not have thought of this?), but this time he was more lucky. Blaine was in full sub-mode (so much so that Kurt briefly toyed with the idea to let him call in sick and have their scene already today) and, deprived of his own orgasm, he sought to give Kurt one as a substitute. Kurt happily succumbed to Blaine mouthing his crotch and his needy little whimpers, sighing and carding his hands through Blaine's hair as he knelt before him. There were very few better ways to start a day. 

 It turned out that the day didn't continue as good as it had started. It actually took a weird turn rather quickly.

Kurt was unpacking boxes and trying out ways to place dressers without breaking up the open plan of the apartment too much, since he didn't expect to get a lot done this weekend and his vacation would be over after that. He was dressed comfortably in jeans and a rather worn sweater, and had the music turned up as he worked, so he nearly didn't hear the doorbell.

When he opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

“Blaine's at work,” he said as a greeting, and mentally slapping his forehead, he added, “Which you obviously know, as you're his coworker.”

“I've come to talk to you,” Tina said. “May I come in?”

Confused, Kurt stepped back to let her in, then closed the door behind her.

“I need coffee,” he mumbled, then quickly saved to, “Would you like some coffee?”

 

With the steaming cups before them, they finally sat down.

“Sorry about the mess,” Kurt offered by way of small talk. “We haven't really settled in yet.”

“As long as you don't make me clean up, I don't have a problem,” Tina said, and Kurt forced a smile. He had heard that answer before, but coming from her, it sounded like he was making a habit of letting other people clean up his mess. He realized he hadn't really accepted the fact that she knew more about him than a lot of people he actually called friends.

“I want to apologize,” Tina said. “I have been rude to you, and I'm sorry. Blaine has made some things clear to me, but I have some questions I think you could answer better than he could. If you would.”

“Ask,” Kurt said. He didn't promise anything; he would not divulge any more details about their sex life if he could help it.

“Um...I think Blaine said something about...um, that in your...lifestyle...sexual orientation didn't matter so much anymore?”

“There isn't a lot of homophobia, if that's what you mean. At least, I haven't experienced much. I think people who have desires that a lot of other people don't share learn to accept the same in others.”

“That sounds logical,” Tina said. “But I didn't mean that. I meant....like, straight men having sex with other men.” 

“That happens more often than you think, even with vanilla people,” Kurt said. “But I guess I know what you mean. For example, my ex-roommate Brody identifies as straight and is the submissive in a very intense relationship. His mistress enjoys watching him with other men. He is still straight, but he chooses to ignore that to please his mistress.”

“So, a...let's say, a gay submissive might have sex with a woman if his master wanted it?”

Tina's face was bright red, and Kurt finally saw where she was going with this. He decided to not play dumb.

“I am not going to order Blaine to have sex with you, Tina.”

Tina's face looked as if it might explode any moment, and she forced a smile, clearly embarrassed at having been found out so early.

“You can't blame me for trying,” she said, shrugging.

Oh, he most assuredly could.

Not surprisingly, Tina left soon after, not even finishing her coffee. Fortunately, the day took a much more normal shape after that, and Kurt decided to not tell Blaine of Tina's visit, at least for now. He had no desire to endanger their friendship again so shortly after they had fixed it, and he trusted Tina was embarrassed enough to not repeat her...request to Blaine.

So, when Blaine came home, they worked a little while Blaine talked about his day and Kurt took care not to talk about his. Dinner was a rather elaborate affair because Kurt took his leave from cooking for the time being, for when he worked again, he would probably not have the time to cook more than simple things, and for the most part, they would be back to Blaine's cooking.

Later, Blaine knelt naked on the bed without being told, and choked out ragged sobs when he was once again told to stop shortly before his orgasm. It was a beautiful sound, and Kurt was happy to hear it again the following morning, the last of that particular ritual.

As the day continued, though, Blaine seemed to be in a weird mood. He didn't talk much, which wouldn't be so unusual if he was subby, but he wasn't; at least not as much as Kurt would have liked for their scene later.

And a little after lunch, he approached Kurt rather nervously, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside him and hesitating before he spoke.

“I would like to...not have the scene today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to say that I actually like Tina, usually.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be angst.  
> Warning for mentions of rape.

Blaine didn't even know why he said that. He had been looking forward to the scene, and still he didn't know why he was throwing away a chance of finally being allowed to come after days of torture.

“Okay,” Kurt said. “Care to tell me why?”

And okay, he kind of did know. In some corner of his mind he knew he was testing Kurt, to see if he really would keep the promise he made that Blaine wouldn't have to submit if he didn't want to.

“I...just don't feel like it.” was what he said instead. Sir. He should at least add a Sir, but he didn't.

“Okay,” Kurt repeated, face expressionless. He sat for a moment, then stood up and started aimlessly wandering the apartment.

Blaine sat, already racked with guilt. Kurt would knew he was - well, not lying, but - well, essentially it was a lie, wasn't it? Saying he didn't want the scene when in fact he wanted the scene? He could remember himself just this morning, so eager, so pliant, so _submissive_ , masturbating at Kurt's behest. He knew it would have been no effort to get into that mindset again.

“There is no place to be alone here,” Kurt said, as if only realizing that right now. He came back to Blaine and kissed him on the forehead. “I'm sorry. I'm going for a walk.”

Blaine watched in silence as Kurt put on his boots and coat, pocketed his keys and left. So of course he had noticed something was wrong. He wouldn't be upset, wouldn't have _left_ because Blaine didn't want a scene.

Blaine buried his face in his hands. Not wanting a scene would be no problem at all, he knew that, if he had been really not in the mood for it. But Kurt had always been able to see when he wasn't telling the truth, even when he was withholding part of the truth.

Blaine went to the door and slid to his knees beside it, awaiting Kurt's return and his punishment.

 

It didn't even take long until Kurt came back. Blaine knelt in silence, watching Kurt take off his coat with mechanical movements, looking at everything but him.

“I - um, I only managed to get myself angry,” he finally said. “I'm trying to avoid that.” Finally, he looked at Blaine and made an impatient gesture. “Get up. You don't get to act so submissive now -”

He interrupted himself with a sound that sounded like - it couldn't be a sob, could it?

Blaine stood up, only to kneel down again at Kurt's feet, starting to rub his legs in what he hoped was a comforting touch.

“Why are you so upset?” he asked quietly, although he had at least an idea. “I only turned down a scene.” Although he hadn't. Not 'only'.

“Did you?” Kurt asked. “Because I think there's more to it than that. You were all for it this morning, you begged me -”

“I can't change my mind?”

Kurt rose, frustrated. “Of course you can change your mind! You -” He dragged his hands through his hair in a visible effort to calm himself. “Why are you doing this? You know what this is about. What I want to know. Why did you really turn down the scene? And don't try to tell me again you didn't feel like it. Because that's bullshit.”

Blaine sat, leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. He felt defeated. His hope to get Kurt angry so they could get to the punishment and over with all of this was obviously not happening. Apparently Kurt saw all the implications Blaine had been agonizing over, and probably a few he hadn't. Blaine rubbed his eyes.

“I guess I was...testing out if you would...really be okay with me not...submitting to you. Like you said. If I didn't want to.”

“I had a feeling it would be something like that. So you said you didn't want to when really you wanted to. To be sure it'd be okay not to want to.”

“To be safe,” Blaine whispered, and could have bitten off his tongue the next moment.

Because what Kurt said was, “Safe? You mean to be sure I'd not rape you?”

Blaine opened his eyes and sat up, stunned. "What? No! I'd never -”

Kurt's hand slashed a line in the air between them, cutting off his words. “If I forced you to have a scene with me although you told me you didn't want to, that'd be rape, Blaine.”

Blaine could feel the blood drain from his face. “I swear, I never thought you'd ever do that!”

“Not consciously, perhaps.” Kurt sat down on the couch. Now he was the one looking defeated. Blaine could see the tears in his eyes, and more than anything he wanted to fix this, but he didn't know how.

“I just thought...I thought you trusted me more by now.”

“I do,” Blaine protested. “I do trust you.”

Kurt shook his head. “You don't. It's not your fault, but -” Again that sound. This time Blaine was sure it was a sob.

“Please,” he said helplessly. “I'm sorry. Just, please.”

….........................

Kurt felt like crying. Was he overreacting? The whole time he and Blaine had been together, he had been working to get Blaine to trust him, and he had thought he had succeeded. But now here they were, living together, facing what Kurt felt was a major drawback in their relationship.

It wasn't that he minded not having a scene (though he had been looking forward to it, but so had Blaine, he was sure, and the issues they were talking about were bigger than one missed scene). Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“This is the first time I ever wanted to tie you up,” he said.

Kurt nearly smiled at the comment. “Why's that?” he asked.

“Because you look like you want to leave. Me, I mean. Not just to go for a walk, but for real. And I really don't want you to do it.”

Kurt sighed. He loved Blaine so much. He wanted nothing more than to just say, forget it, it's nothing, we'll try again next weekend. But he couldn't. He was hurt and confused, but he also thought they needed to address this. For if they didn't, it would come back another time and tear them apart.

“I don't want to,” he said. “I just...don't know how we can get past this.”

“You can punish me,” Blaine suggested. “Anything you want.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don't think this is something that can be solved by a spanking.” He smiled wryly. “I don't even know if I could find valid reasons to punish you. I remember telling you once already: I will never punish you for doubting me.”

“I kind of lied to you,” Blaine offered. He hesitated. “It's not really about the scenes. It's - we're so busy most of the time that you can assume I get very....excited every time you mention having a scene.”

Kurt did smile at that, and he reached a hand towards Blaine, who quickly took it and squeezed it once so hard it hurt.

“And it was never - and you really have to believe me - I never thought you'd rape me. Never. But...I guess it was about me not trusting you enough. I know I said I would simply tell you when I didn't want to submit, but I guess it wasn't actually that simple after all? In my head, it all wrapped up, and instead of waiting until I really didn't want to, I don't know, call you 'sir' or serve you or whatever -”

Blaine's cell phone rang, and he quickly rejected the call without even looking at the caller ID.

“You said no to something you actually wanted, at a time when you wanted it,” Kurt said, quietly, sort of relieved. He wouldn't go so far as to claim he understood why Blaine had done what he had done, but then Blaine himself probably didn't either, and Kurt clearly remembered times when he didn't understand anything about himself. Speaking of -

“I haven't been fair to you,” he said, realizing. “A few months ago, I wasn't able to Dominate you, and you accepted that without question. And I promised you I would accept a situation in which you weren't able to submit, but still, here we are.”

Blaine surprised him by climbing onto Kurt's lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“I knew the moment I told you I didn't want the scene you wouldn't just accept that. You have always been able to really see me, from the very beginning, and a part of me knew that you'd see that it wasn't that I didn't want to submit, but that there was more behind it. And I'm glad you did. I'm glad we talked about it, even though we still haven't really solved anything and I'm still a little scared that you'll leave.”

Kurt pulled him closer. It was true, they hadn't really solved anything, but now he trusted they would get over this, and he was ready to let it go for now.

“You have me pinned down pretty effectively,” he pointed out, wriggling his legs a little. “I can't leave with you on my lap.”

“Then I'll just have to stay here a long, long time,” Blaine said, and Kurt was very much okay with that idea, especially as Blaine started to snuggle into him and then kissed him. It felt amazing, and Kurt was finally able to relax.

Then Blaine's cell phone rang again.

“It's my brother,” he said looking at it. "I should -”

“Take it,” Kurt said. “I promise I'll stay here even if you’re not sitting on me anymore.”

Kurt used the time Blaine was on the phone to text Elliot, arranging a meeting the following day. He needed someone to talk to, and maybe, he thought reluctantly, maybe he needed a few strokes with the crop to help him get over himself. “You don't trust me,” really? He must have sounded like a bad Lifetime movie.

Blaine was finishing his phone call, and when he came back, he stood before Kurt, his face pale, his hands fiddling nervously with his cell phone.

“There, um. There was an accident. My mom's in the hospital.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt had never met Cooper Anderson in the flesh, and he had to say he much preferred the singing, dancing version he remembered from the _Free Credit Rating_ commercial to the still handsome, but terribly self-absorbed actor who was now nonchalantly laying an arm around Blaine's shoulders while he left Kurt to handle their baggage.

“Good of you to come, little bro,” he said, dragging Blaine along to the car that was waiting for them, and proceeded to continue talking about himself for five straight minutes without once asking how they were or even mentioning his mother.

They had come as quickly as they could; Kurt had booked the earliest flight he could while Blaine sat beside him in a state of shock, answering his questions in a monotone, distracted way that showed he was occupied with his own thoughts. But apparently, Cooper hadn't shared too many details, only that there had been an accident, Mrs Anderson was injured, and to come at once. So they had. And now Kurt was sitting on the backseat, listening to Cooper ramble while Blaine sat there probably silently freaking out.

But once again, Blaine surprised him. He simply interrupted Cooper mid-sentence, asking, “Coop, how's mom?”

“Oh, she's fine. A couple of broken bones, nothing more than you'd expect when you ride a motorbike when you're nearly sixty.”

“She was riding a motorbike?”

“Yeah, her new boyfriend brought her into it. She swerved, crashed into a fence, and the bike fell on her. She'll be fine.”

“You....made it seem much more serious when we talked on the phone.”

“Oh, I was being intentionally vague. I wanted to study your reaction, for research. You disappointed, though. I was hoping for more emotion.”

“I'm sorry to disappoint. The reaction was genuine, though. I'm sure you can use it,” Blaine said tiredly, and Kurt could see the resignation that could only come from years-long exposure to Cooper's....eccentricity. He himself had to fight to keep his mouth shut, and he was beginning to realize there were issues with Blaine's family he had said nothing about.

When they arrived at the hospital, Blaine came back to Kurt's side immediately, gripping his hand for support. Kurt squeezed it and smiled, hoping to silently communicate that they would get through this and he would be with him every step of the way.

He didn't trust himself to speak, though. He was about to meet Blaine’s mom for the first time, in circumstances that were less than ideal. She would be in pain, probably, and somewhat cranky, and possibly not in the mood to be introduced to strangers. And he was tired form traveling, nervous, and still rattled from their fight earlier and wondering about the implications and what it would mean for them in the future.

But it felt good that Blaine needed him. Not just for his own self-esteem and identity as a Dom, but also because Blaine trusted him at least enough to know he wouldn't be alone for this. He put his hand on the small of Blaine's back and smiled as he felt Blaine lean into his touch, then guided him into the hospital.

They bought some flowers in the hospital gift shop, and then a friendly nurse showed them to Mrs Anderson's room. It was a regular room, not in Intensive Care or anything, so Cooper was probably right with his estimate that she would be fine. Kurt still wanted to kill him for scaring Blaine so much. He kept in the background as they entered the room, not wanting to disturb the family reunion, but he could see that Mrs Anderson was a pretty woman who was currently wearing a sling around her left arm and a neck brace, and a big smile as she extended her healthy arm towards her sons. She didn't look cranky at all.

“Mom, what were you thinking?” Blaine asked as he kissed his mother on the cheek. He still seemed agitated, as if he didn't dare believe that his mom would indeed be fine.

“Now dear, don't fuss,” she said, petting his cheek. “It was my own fault. I'll do better next time.”

“Next time?” Blaine asked, horrified.

“Of course. Did you think I'd give up after a little thing like this? It was too much fun for that. Now-” with a suppressed groan, she sat up some more, grimacing a little with pain, “introduce me to that boyfriend of yours. It's been long enough!”

Kurt couldn't quite suppress his grin as he stepped forward. He found he quite liked this woman, who had managed to at least distract Blaine without belittling him, and who apart from the initial greeting, had left Cooper standing in a corner, clearly disgruntled at having to leave center stage to someone else for the time being.

“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” he said, shaking her hand. “I hope you're well - um, considering the circumstances.”

He saw Blaine grinning at his lapse of speech, and he would have loved to glare at him, playfully threatening punishment for his cheek, but he didn't. Though they had made up, nothing was resolved, and he felt still too fragile for something like that, too afraid of Blaine's reaction that he didn't feel sure he could estimate correctly anymore.

Mrs Anderson laughed. “I'm fine, even though this -” she indicated her pajamas and robe, “is not the attire I usually receive guests in. But please, call me Pam.”

“Pam,” Kurt repeated, smiled, and tried not to let her see he was asking himself why a woman named Pam would take her husband's name at marriage when said name was Anderson, and then even keep that name after getting divorced.

“It's a shame you haven't come to see me before,” Pam said. “Blaine sounded quite excited about you whenever we talked on the phone. But so at least this accident has been good for something.”

She smiled, so she probably wasn't really mad, and Blaine reacted with a good-natured eye roll. “We promise to not wait until the next one to visit again, okay? Will that do? So you can be careful on that machine of yours and not break the rest of your bones?”

“I promise. It's good to see you, baby, but now I want to have a talk with your boyfriend. Cooper, go and get a coffee with your brother. It will do you good to catch up.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt and shrugged as Cooper once again put an arm around his shoulders and left, leaving Kurt stunned at seeing them so unceremoniously dismissed and nervous about why Pam wanted to talk to him alone - because she hadn't even tried to be subtle about that.

He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down while Pam was still watching her sons go.

Then she asked, “What was he so worked up about? It's only a few broken bones. I'll be clear to go home next week.”

Kurt hesitated. “Um...apparently, on the phone Cooper made it sound like you were dying. To study Blaine's reaction for acting research.”

“That little shit.” Pam seemed genuinely angry, as she should in Kurt's opinion, but she still looked pensive. “I'll talk to him about it -again -, but...don't you think there's more? Blaine looked really...I don't know.”

Kurt sighed. Although she was the one on the bed, he felt like on a therapist's couch. He knew that feeling; Elliot was the same way, asking him something and somehow making him want to tell. But he had to be more circumspect with Blaine's mom. He shifted in his seat. As much honesty as possible would be best, and denying to know anything else didn't seem an option anymore. He had hesitated too long; Pam was watching him with a patient but expectant look.

“Um...we quarreled. We made up right before Cooper called, but...the issue is still there. We'll get over it, but...it has shaken us. And then came the phone call, and with the journey and believing you were...”

“On death's door, I know. God, I'll kill Cooper. No wonder he looked so wrought up. Tell me, Kurt, do you love my son?”

“I do. Very much. I've tried to...be there for him as much as I could, but...I don't know how he feels about all of this. I should -”

He stood up and made to go and look for Blaine, see if he needed him, but Pam held him back.

“You should stay here with me and let Blaine and Cooper talk.”

Kurt sat down again; again like with Elliot, there was no way to defy her.

“They have a strange relationship. They don't see each other often, and when they do, they need a moment to get used to each other again. But after that, they actually get along quite well. Talking to Cooper might even help Blaine, if Cooper can get over himself for a moment to listen.”

Kurt nodded silently.

“Now,” she continued. “You love Blaine. I know that Blaine loves you. He talks about you every time we speak, and he doesn't really hide his feelings. The word 'soulmate' might have been mentioned.”

Kurt felt himself blush and put his hands over his mouth to contain a giggle.

“I do know, too, that love isn't actually all you need,” Pam said. “Things get rough and relationships break apart. All of mine did, not that I'm sorry for it, in hindsight. And I don't know you. But I know my son, and the way he's been talking about you, I think you have something going. Would you say you are a good match?”

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he thought about all the things he and Blaine had in common, both those Pam could know about and those he'd rather she wouldn't. He nodded.

“So. I don't know what your issue is, it's none of my business, but I think you two have potential, and I think you should talk. Go and find your man, and send him in to me to say goodbye, and then you go grab dinner together or something. Tomorrow, you come back here, but then you go home. I'm fine. Just don't wait as long again to visit.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Kurt said unironically, and Pam just grinned at him as she waved him off.

“Go. I want my son happy, and at the moment it seems he needs to properly make up with you to be happy. And maybe his brother's head on a spike.”

Kurt laughed as he left the room, going in search of Blaine. There were a lot of things they still had to say to each other, and maybe 'I love you' was the best way to start.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

Pam, Kurt decided, was, like Elliot or Santana, the rare kind of person he found it very hard to say no to. He found himself doing exactly what she told him. He went looking for Blaine, who was sitting in the cafeteria with Cooper and looked indeed much more relaxed than he had when they got here and was laughing with his brother in an image of easy companionship. They said goodbye to Pam, and then Kurt took Blaine out to dinner. He chose the nicest restaurant that would accept them without reservation, and the evening ended up feeling like a real date. They didn't talk about anything important, but chatted about small things, and though both of them knew that there was still something hanging between them, they decided not to dwell on it and for now enjoy a rare evening where nothing would distract them from being together.

After, in their hotel room, he did what Pam had thankfully not told him: he made love to Blaine gently, reverently, whispering words of love into his skin as he quivered beneath him.

When they went back the next day to say goodbye before catching their flight back home, Kurt smiled, actually looking forward to seeing Pam again.

“I like your mom a lot,” he said, as he had forgotten to tell Blaine yesterday. He didn't mention that he liked Blaine's brother considerably less and had the impression the feeling was returned; but after all, fraternal approval should be less important than maternal approval.

“I think she likes you too,” Blaine said. “She only gets so bossy around people she is comfortable around. Like her children, for instance.”

“So how did you ever get around her?” Kurt asked, and nearly bent over laughing when Blaine did his best puppy dog eyes in response.

“Fortunately, those don't only work on Doms.”

Again, Kurt refrained from making a jokingly threatening comment about seeing if they really worked on every Dom. He had tried the last few days to avoid any obvious Dominating apart from the little gestures he knew had helped Blaine over a difficult time. It was getting hard, and he increasingly asked himself why he did it anyway, especially when, like now, Blaine looked at him, curious and a little disappointed, as if he had expected and wanted him to make such a comment.

…........................

Blaine felt...so much better. It wasn't so surprising, perhaps, as he was now free from most of the worries about his mom - although he still wondered why she would suddenly get the idea to try riding a motorbike. He also had reconnected with Cooper, and it felt good; after the stunt Cooper had pulled, Blaine needed the reassurance that his brother was a human being who occasionally had things like feelings or even insecurities.

And Kurt. Kurt had done everything. When Blaine had first heard that his mom had had an accident, he knew intellectually what had to be done so they could come see her, but he hadn't felt able to do any of these things. Kurt had booked their flight and their hotel room, he had called Cooper to get him to pick them up from the airport, and Blaine's school to excuse him for a few days. He had held his hand during the whole flight, and Kurt's hand on his back had been the only thing that could make Blaine enter the hospital.

And last night had been wonderful. Gentle, loving, and completely vanilla, which he was perfectly okay with. He had been in vanilla relationships, after all, and while he was aware that he was missing something, he hadn't been unhappy.

So Blaine didn't mind that Kurt hadn't Dominated him last night. He didn't need that all the time; as he had made probably more than sufficiently clear, he didn't even want it all the time. But...he didn't like that Kurt was so guarded now, that he seemed to constantly check himself for dominant behavior. Blaine had even tried to goad him into teasing, but it hadn't worked. He had practically seen Kurt biting his tongue to avoid making a comment. He was a little disappointed, but not exactly surprised.

So how to fix this? He knew he was the one who made Kurt feel like he needed to.....restrain himself. He hadn't wanted this, but he still felt it was important for Kurt to know and accept that he wouldn't - couldn't - be submissive all the time. And he didn't think it was so wrong to want reassurance.

But he had gone about this all wrong. He had hurt Kurt, badly; he could still hear those suppressed sobs. And he could relate how it must feel for him: that Blaine had not trusted his word, that he had felt the need to actually test him. When trust was the most important thing to him. When Blaine had actually said, even though Kurt had denied him, that Kurt should take his trust for granted.

He sighed inwardly, but smiled as they went into the room to say goodbye to his mom. They'd find a way back to the dynamics that were so precious to both of them. And maybe, he had an idea how.

They talked to his mom for a bit, and Blaine was really happy about how much she seemed to like Kurt. Cooper hadn't come with them this time, as he would visit before his own flight in the evening, so there wasn't even that little bit of awkwardness from Kurt's clear dislike of him (which he didn't mind - he knew it came from a place of wanting to protect him, and they met rarely enough it would hardly be an issue). They chatted pleasantly for an hour or so, holding cups of the awful hospital coffee without actually drinking it. When it was time to go, Blaine hugged his mom. They had promised Skype calls and visits, and Blaine once more confirmed that it wouldn't be too long until they came to see her.

“Just please don't take up rock climbing or bungee jumping in the meantime,” he said, only half joking, but Pam laughed.

“No, I was actually thinking about skydiving,” she said. “That sounds like it could be fun.”

 

Back home again, things got slightly awkward, but Blaine wasn't worried. Both of them had the rest of the week off; though he felt a little bad about it, Blaine at least had no intention to call in at work and say the family emergency hadn't been much of an emergency after all. They'd talk through it. Or, if things went Blaine's way, they wouldn't.

About mid-morning the next day, Kurt got antsy and finally announced that he was going to see Master Elliot.

“I'll be back soon,” he said, kissing Blaine goodbye.

“I know, Sir,” he replied, not emphasizing the 'sir' at all. He knew that Kurt wanted to talk to his friend about their problem; he also knew that his talk would perhaps involve a crop on Kurt's back. Though the Doms tried their best to keep it a secret, Blaine knew Elliot sometimes did that for Kurt, and that Kurt sometimes - very rarely - did the same for Elliot. Blaine and Chandler had had a good laugh about it when they found out, but Blaine guessed it made sense. If it helped him clear his thoughts and extenuate any guilt he might feel, why shouldn't it work for Kurt?

He hoped Elliot could help Kurt. And he needed Kurt gone so he could prepare. As soon as the door closed behind Kurt, he called Chandler.

…..................

Things were better between Blaine and him. The few days away had helped them both, but Kurt still had doubts. His thoughts went in circles in his head, going from “it doesn't matter so much, everything will be fine” to “But...” and back again in seconds. He needed to talk to Elliot, on whom he could rely to set him straight without considering his emotions too much. And maybe, he needed more than talk.

They sat down with something to drink, and Kurt told Elliot about Blaine turning down the scene.

“So he turned down the scene although he wanted it in order to reassure himself that you would respect it if he didn't want to submit?”

Kurt nodded. “It doesn't sound so bad if you say it like that.”

Elliot smiled. “I don't think it's that bad, actually. What I want to know is how you know that he really wanted the scene. Has he told you? Or did you decide that he wanted it so you could feel insulted?”

Kurt winced. Now that sounded much worse when Elliot said it.

“Kind of?” he said. “I mean, he told me, but I think I had made my mind up before that. But I didn't 'decide' it, Elliot, really, and especially not so I could feel insulted. I...just knew. And I was hurt.”

“Okay. I can understand that you were hurt. But as a Dom, your focus should be on your sub at all times, and especially when there is clearly something the matter with him. You deal with your own feelings later, on your own. Often, with a little time gone by, things don't seem so bad after all. Instead, you took an issue your sub had, and made it all about yourself.”

Again, Kurt winced. He deserved this...rather merciless portrayal of his actions, but as always, Elliot's advice, though helpful, was not wholly applicable to their situation. Kurt knew for sure that Blaine wouldn't want him to deal with his feelings alone.

He sat in silence for a while. He knew what he had done wrong, had known before, though it helped as much as it hurt to hear it from Elliot in such a blunt way. It didn't bring him any nearer to knowing how to fix it. And it didn't help at all to clear his head, as there now was an “If only” added to the mix. He fidgeted in his seat.

Elliot cleared his throat. “You know I thought you could make a good sub when we first met?”

Kurt nodded. “I suspected as much. You never said, though.”

“No, because it's not my place to decide what people are. I'm not the Sorting Hat. Anyway, the reason I thought this was...You're wound so tightly a lot of times. I thought a good scene could help you unwind, relax. I still do.”

Kurt nodded quickly. “Would you -?” God, it was hard to ask for this. “Not - not a scene, just -”

Elliot rose. “Stand up, take off your shirt and stand against the wall, back to me.” Kurt obeyed. It felt weird, but also...for the first time in days he knew exactly what to do, even if it was just something so little. He leaned his forehead against the wall and tried to relax.

He jumped when he heard the whistle of the crop rushing through the air, and flinched and cursed when it hit him. Damn, but it hurt.

“I hate you so much,” he said when the second stroke hit him. Elliot just laughed, used to professions of love and hate of all kinds, and hit him a third time, and again. Slowly, Kurt found a place where he could be in the pain. It didn't bring him pleasure, as it could for Blaine, but it was a kind of peace. He felt his muscles relax and his breath deepen. There was no room in him for anything but the pain; for the first time in days, his mind was empty.

When Elliot finally stopped, Kurt was sweaty and panting. He took a deep breath, then pushed himself off the wall.

“Thank you,” he said and dropped on a chair, careful to not lean back. Elliot gently pushed him forward a little and rubbed his back with something cool and soothing. Kurt rested his head on the table and enjoyed the lingering sense of peace.

“Thank you,” he repeated after a while. “I feel much better. But what do I do about Blaine not trusting me?” He gingerly put his shirt back on, wincing as the fabric brushed his sore back.

Elliot wiped his hands on a towel. “I don't think there is much you can do, besides wait. Think about it: living together, you are in a completely new situation. Perhaps it's not as much of a difference for you, although I wouldn't be surprised if at some point, you find yourself in a situation out of your comfort zone as well. But for Blaine, a lot has changed and will continue to change until you figure everything out. I think it's not you he doesn't trust, it's the situation. Give him time.”

It's not you he doesn't trust. That was...if that were true....

“Thank you,” he repeated again, so relieved he could feel tears burn behind his eyes. “You helped me a lot. I owe you.”

“I'm sure I'll think of something,” Elliot said grinning and hugged him goodbye. Kurt was so grateful he only grimaced instead of hitting him when Elliot patted his back harder then was necessary.

He went home, with a clear mind and much more hope for a complete reconciliation than he had been when he went out. He'd apologize to Blaine, and he'd be patient and give them all the time they needed to adjust.

When he opened the door, however, all thoughts of patience vanished. Blaine was lying spread-eagled on the bed, tied on wrists and ankles, blindfolded, gagged and completely naked.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt's heart missed a beat and his mouth went dry as he slowly made his way over to the bed. Blaine lifted his head as he heard Kurt's footsteps, and Kurt couldn't help but react to his bound sub. He walked faster, not wanting to make him wait; who knew how long he had been lying here already.

God - what had he been thinking? What if Kurt had stayed longer with Elliot? What if he had decided to go for coffee or groceries on the way back? He didn't know how to react to this. Blaine couldn't do something like this, something that dangerous. He thought about untying and punishing him to really drive that point home, and then establishing a new rule forbidding him access to their toys without Kurt there. But on the other hand....

When he arrived at the bed, he sat down and put one hand on Blaine's chest. Blaine had been tense, but Kurt could feel the tension dissolve under his fingers; he also saw the light sheen of sweat on Blaine's hairline. It couldn't have been easy for Blaine to do this, and despite everything, Kurt certainly appreciated the gesture. He also had about a million ideas about what to do to him. But first, he had to be sure.

He quickly took the blindfold and the gag off, keeping one hand on Blaine's chest as much as he could. When Blaine opened his eyes, he smiled brightly.

“Hello, Sir”

“What's this, pet?” Kurt asked.

Neither the Dom voice nor the stern expression were a conscious decision, but came naturally as a reaction to Blaine and also because he still wasn't sure how to feel about this. He had the impression the smile grew even brighter.

Then it faltered, and Blaine cast his eyes down. “I'm not trying to force your hand, Sir. I just thought I'd try to show you how much I trust you.”

“Is that the only thing you want?”

It took Blaine a moment to understand, but when he did, he smiled again. “We've been talking about this, Sir, and I told you I wanted it. And I've only been planning this since yesterday, but...well, sometimes it's seemed like a very long time. I'm a little scared, but mostly excited.”

Kurt was mostly convinced, and moreover, he was sure that if he refused Blaine now, it could do a lot of harm. Blaine was offering something big, and it was Kurt's time to take what was given. He smiled, determined not to show any displeasure.

“One thing you have to tell me though, before we start.” He gestured all over Blaine's body. “How on earth did you pull this off?”

Blaine laughed. “Chandler helped me. And, because I know you worry - Master Elliot was in on it. He texted Chandler when you left, and he left just early enough not to run into you on the stairs. I was alone for maybe three minutes. Also, if one of us doesn't text him within the next five minutes, he'll come back. I gave him a key.”

Kurt was impressed and relieved. Blaine hadn't been quite as reckless as he had thought. He wouldn't punish him, but he'd probably still deny him access to the toys.

“It's a good thing I didn't get carried away, or else he would have walked in on us in the middle of the scene.”

“He was probably hoping for that.”

Kurt wrote a quick text to Chandler, thanking him and Elliot and telling him he would be taking over now. Then he ran a teasing hand over Blaine's body. Blaine was completely relaxed now and had closed his eyes. He smiled at Kurt's touch.

“I think,” Kurt said, “I want you a little differently. It's time you discovered what this bed can do.”

He stood up and released a flap in the wooden canopy of the bed. Like oxygen masks on a plane, two leather-padded stirrups tumbled down.

“They move on rails,” Kurt explained. “If I put them on your ankles or knees, I can practically move your legs wherever I want them.”

He freed Blaine's legs from their bonds and let him move them for a bit while he went to get a bottle of water and helped Blaine drink; even if he hadn't been wearing the gag for long, his mouth must be dry.

Then he placed Blaine's knees in the stirrups and pulled them up, forward and apart until Blaine was completely exposed, his ass just a little elevated from the bed and his legs pulled back and apart, everything wide open for Kurt to look at or to touch.

Blaine looked at himself and blushed, but his cock began to swell and his head fell back as he closed his eyes and moaned.

“You tell me the minute anything becomes numb or even just uncomfortable,” Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. “You'll be getting the blindfold again, but not the gag. You may make sounds, but not speak except to safeword. I'll also give you headphones with music playing on low. You can't see or hear me, and occasionally I may even stop touching you, but I won't leave this room. I'll be here the whole time. Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded, then caught himself and said, “Yes, Sir.”

“And if you get scared or uncomfortable and want to stop, even just for a moment?”

Blaine cleared his throat. “I'll safeword. Red for stop, yellow for a break,” he said quietly.

Kurt nodded, took a deep breath, and started.

He gently kissed Blaine, put the blindfold back on him and took a step back to admire him. He got him headphones and put on a playlist of calming songs he sometimes put on when he had trouble falling asleep. He smiled. He doubted very much Blaine would fall asleep; after a while, he would probably not even notice the music anymore.

Kurt hesitated a little. He rarely used a Wartenberg Wheel, because he always felt a little stupid sitting there with this small toy like he was cutting pizza or something; furthermore, he used a similar instrument at work which held the possibility of a lot of awkwardness.

But he took it out now. No one was here, and Blaine was hardly in a position to judge him, even if he were able to see what he was doing. And he was indeed laid out there like a canvas to do with as he would, to leave his mark on, which made the comparison to work more appealing than awkward. He waited a bit, not moving, barely breathing, just to let Blaine feel the anticipation. Not too long, though; he knew this was hard for Blaine, and he wanted to ease him into it a little. Besides, there were better things he could do.

So he sat down on the bed and felt Blaine relax again as the mattress moved under his weight. Without warning, he touched the wheel to the inside of Blaine's arm, so light the spikes would tickle more than prick. He heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath, and then rolled the wheel down his arm, keeping the pressure light until he reached his wrist.

When he took the wheel away, he could feel Blaine exhale and relax, but immediately tense again when Kurt put the wheel on his other arm. He pressed harder this time, not hard enough to break skin, but still so hard it hurt more than it tickled. Blaine gasped, and then moaned when Kurt followed the trail of the wheel with a featherlight touch of his fingers.

Kurt kept touching Blaine with the wheel, sometimes pressing hard, sometimes just tickling, sometimes rolling it on his skin for a while, sometimes just touching it somewhere and taking it away the next moment. He didn't keep any system to where he was touching him, if he used the wheel or his fingers, or how hard he pressed with either. There was no way for Blaine to figure out what he was doing, and he reacted in the most delicious ways.

Not being able to hear himself seemed to have taken away all of his inhibitions in that area, and Kurt was really glad he had foregone the gag.

Blaine gasped and moaned, whimpered and pleaded wordlessly. He clenched and unclenched his hands, and whenever the wheel came near an area he felt he didn't want it, his whole body tensed, only to relax again when the wheel wandered further. When Kurt rolled the wheel not too gently over one nipple and lavished the other with his tongue, Blaine arched from the bed as much as he could and cried out, turning his head from side to side as if his body wasn't able to understand how he could feel two such different sensations at the same time.

Kurt took great pleasure in this. At one point, he had to leave his sub lying there for a minute to at least open his pants; they had strained too much for him to keep sitting the way he had. He stood up to do it and watched Blaine gradually relax his body and calm his breath, and then, without warning, rolled the wheel gently over Blaine's exposed perineum.

Blaine thrashed in his bonds, his ragged breaths nearly obscuring his muttered curses. Kurt slapped his ass hard as a punishment for speaking, and while Blaine was occupied trying to get over these different sensations, he quickly lubed up his fingers. He pushed one finger into Blaine, then two, and started gently finger-fucking him for a while without doing anything else. He let Blaine enjoy the familiar sensation, watched how his cock started leaking precome on his belly, and listened to Blaine's moans. He decided to be merciful.

“You can come, pet,” he said. “Whenever you're ready.”

Then he touched the wheel to Blaine's cock.

Blaine shouted as his whole body tensed, tendons standing out like cords on his arms and neck as he threw back his head and came violently.

Kurt stood up, quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, and then lubed himself up and pushed into Blaine's ass without giving him any chance to come down from his orgasm. Blaine hissed from oversensitivity, but pushed back as far as he could, welcoming Kurt in. Kurt groaned and lost himself in the feeling of fucking his completely bound, helpless sub, whose spent cock still twitched eagerly when Kurt hit Blaine's prostate. Which he did as much as he could, of course, as it also elicited the most delightful sounds from Blaine.

But as much as loved torturing Blaine that way, soon Kurt's body took completely over, and he fucked Blaine harder, kneeling between his legs and holding his hips for better leverage. Soon he came, toes curling into the mattress, to the sounds of Blaine's constant moans and whimpers.

He pulled out, still panting, and finally released Blaine from his bonds. He massaged Blaine's legs for a bit, but he didn't worry; they had a good color, and when he asked Blaine if everything was fine, he nodded and smiled. He was asleep before Kurt was finished cleaning them up, which he did haphazardly and quickly and then went back to bed and pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine mumbled and smiled and nuzzled into him, Kurt closed his eyes.

“I love you, and you make everything better,” he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt held Blaine while he slept, and when he woke, he held him some more. Then he reaped the benefits of a very affectionate, subby Blaine. He very much enjoyed his hot, eager mouth on him, and even more he enjoyed the whimpering sounds of helpless arousal Blaine made, especially as he had no plans to alleviate that arousal anytime soon.

He smiled as he lay on the bed with Blaine in his arms and nothing to do that would require him to rise. It might have caused them some issues, but still, he liked living together.

…........................

Blaine found, somewhat to his surprise, that he loved living with Kurt. Not always, necessarily, and there were times he wished he had at least chosen an apartment with walls, but in general. Being the one to come home first had its advantages, too. He loved surprising Kurt by kneeling at the door sometimes at his arrival, when he was feeling subby or plain horny. It tended to make Kurt literally drop everything and drag him to the bed or elsewhere, which was very convenient. It was, admittedly, somewhat manipulative. but he didn't even need to feel guilty about it, because Kurt knew he was being manipulated and indulged him gladly.

  He also found that Kurt had been right in one point: most of the time, they didn't need actual words or some sort of sign. When Blaine knelt by the door and Kurt walked in without even looking at him, threw his bag in a corner and fell down on the couch, Blaine knew he had had a really stressful day at work, and he knew to rise, make some tea and then quietly withdraw to give Kurt his space for a time. And when it had been a bad day for him, Kurt did the same without him having to say something.

Household chores were divided more or less equally, everyone doing what came up as it came up, except grocery shopping which Blaine happily yielded to Kurt because he hated it. Blaine did the bigger, more lengthy chores on the weekend, and most of the time they took even more time than they had to because he did them naked, and that required a lot of interruptions to let himself be groped or blow Kurt, or were even aborted completely for a drawn out session behind the curtains of their bed. Which was a very enjoyable way of doing - or not doing - household chores, really.

His hesitations about being a full-time submissive had mostly been in vain. What he had then partly forgotten was that most of the time, he really enjoyed being a submissive, and most of the time, he was happy to be able to live that side of him a little more. It also helped him alleviate any stress that came up at school, and quite a few people commented on how calm and happy he seemed.

….......................

Kurt liked coming home and seeing how Blaine received him. Over time, he also figured out what he could expect from the evening from the way Blaine reacted when he opened the door. Blaine kneeling by the door was easy, though it took him a little time to figure out that it didn't necessarily mean Blaine was feeling especially subby; most of the time he just wanted sex, and he knew exactly what seeing him on his knees waiting for him did to Kurt. When he was really subby, he tended to bustle about the apartment, cleaning things that didn't need cleaning, or preparing those parts of dinner he could without it spoiling. He welcomed Kurt with a quiet, pleased smile, and stayed close to him the whole evening, often initiating little acts of service if Kurt didn't give him any specific instructions.

On the other hand, when Kurt opened the door and Blaine was on the couch, reading or watching TV and calling out “Hi, Sir” without even turning around so Kurt had to kiss him upside-down leaning over the armrest of the couch, he knew that the honorific was about as much submission as he could expect for the evening. He was pretty sure Blaine wasn't consciously aware of any of those patterns except when trying to initiate sex, and he liked to be able to anticipate how Blaine was feeling this way. Sometimes Blaine would text him that he was out for a drink with his colleagues, so he came home to an empty apartment, and fortunately very rarely, he would think the apartment was empty, but in truth Blaine would be lying on the bed, shutting the world out as much as possible after a particularly stressful day at school.

When they quarreled, which happened every now and then because of some minor thing no one could remember afterwards, there was no trace of submission in Blaine. He gave as good as he got without fear of punishment, which was exactly the way Kurt wanted it, and if Kurt sometimes forgot himself and tried to give an order while they were fighting, Blaine shut him down quickly and without hesitation. This way, them fighting had its advantages, as Kurt was sure it helped Blaine to see Kurt didn't mind and in fact encouraged if Blaine wasn't submissive in situations like these, or even if he just didn't feel like it.

So, in time and very rarely, every now and then Kurt would be greeted with “Hi, Kurt.” The first time it happened, it startled him and he looked around to see if they had a visitor, but he quickly got back his bearings and greeted Blaine with a kiss and a smile and not a word about anything unusual. There wasn't a pattern to when that happened, and Kurt sometimes had his difficulties to gauge Blaine's mood until he finally stopped trying and decided to just let Blaine talk to him if he wanted to. They often went on spontaneous dates when Blaine was in that mood, and often had a lot of fun.

That wasn't to say there weren't any problems that arose with living together. He had forgotten how much he valued his space, and their apartment made it impossible to just go into a different room and close the door. And while Blaine was good at giving him space when it was absolutely necessary, it would have been nice to have some alone time every now and then, but he guessed that living together was just something that he, too, had to get used to. It was sometimes harder than he had initially thought, but he had no doubt they would make it.

…..................

Other things happened, too. Things they maybe should have anticipated, but hadn't, until one evening Blaine was kneeling by the door as he waited for Kurt to come home. He was feeling even more eager for that to happen than usual, his cock already half-hard with hopeful anticipation. He had forgotten to change into more comfortable clothes when he came home, as was usually his habit, because he kept getting distracted. And now he was kneeling there in rather tight jeans that weren't very accommodating, either to kneeling or to the swelling of his cock as he imagined Kurt's reaction, which he was sure would be enthusiastic. Kurt had, after all, a fondness for making him suffer, and those pants in this position were very uncomfortable in a way that showed, inseams digging into places they really, really shouldn't. Kurt would, he was sure, be quick to get him out of the pants and make him suffer in different ways, and he couldn't wait.

Only when Kurt finally came home, he wasn't alone. He looked rather wide-eyed and slightly panicked at the kneeling Blaine while the door opened wider and Rachel and Mercedes stepped in behind him. Quickly, Blaine reached for his handkerchief and rubbed it over the floor where he knelt, pretending to wipe something he had spilled. At the same time, he shot Kurt a look that he hoped said, “What the hell?”, before he stood and smiled at the girls.

“Ladies,” he said in greeting, hoping to keep their eyes on his face and away from where his boner had hardly deflated.

“We were planning to cook together,” Kurt said, putting bags of groceries up on the kitchen counter and starting to unpack them. “Like I told you in the _text I sent you over two hours ago_?”

Oh. His phone was charging, far away on the bedside table, and he hadn't been checking it. Maybe Kurt would punish him. He smiled at that thought, although he normally wasn't bratty enough to want to provoke punishment, and Kurt knew how to make sure he didn't enjoy his punishment. Still. He was in the mood for something today. Something hard, something that might push him a little. Which was of course completely Kurt's choice, but maybe...maybe he could...but they had guests.

He scowled for a moment, wishing Kurt hadn't brought them. But Kurt couldn't have known what he wished for today, and even if, he reminded himself, it would be no guaranty he'd get it. It was Kurt who decided what they did, and when, and Kurt had decided that now, they would spend time with their friends. Right. Tell that to his cock. It had the potential to become a very awkward evening. Or, if he played his cards right, a very fun one.

Blaine had, of course, a not so secret love for being Dominated in public, and Kurt certainly had nothing against indulging that love every now and then. It was, however, a fine balancing act, for being too obvious meant they were bringing unsuspecting, unconsenting strangers into their scene, while being too subtle kind of made the whole thing moot. This was a little bit like that, though Mercedes and Rachel certainly weren't the public, and Kurt would do nothing to Dominate him. Blaine could, however, offer little, inconspicuous acts of submission. Kurt would of course know exactly what he was doing, but the girls might mistake it for gallantry. And if he wound up doing something else - well, he had an incredibly hot boyfriend with whom he was newly living together. Who could blame him if he couldn't always keep his hands to himself?

They made vegan pizza, which wouldn't have sounded appealing to Blaine except for the fact that Kurt was making it, and he had yet to eat something that Kurt had made that wasn't good. He wasn't involved much with making the food, but he set the table and served, and he made sure to serve Kurt first. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, but he just smiled and poured him something to drink. He repeated that whenever Kurt's glass was empty, doing it before Kurt could even ask to be passed the water. Kurt glared at him whenever he did that, but it was more playful than not, and Blaine was sure he saw something else in that gaze as well, some heat he couldn't quite conceal.

The girls cooed over him, and playfully made fun of Kurt for always having his boyfriends wrapped around his finger so completely they were anticipating his every wish, and he looked at them haughtily and told them they were just not doing it right. Blaine had to suppress a moan at that haughty look, for even though it was in fun, it still looked dominant as hell and really hot.

After dinner they settled down for a movie. Mercedes and Rachel argued for a bit before they finally agreed on one, and Blaine used the time to snuggle close to Kurt on the couch, putting his head on his shoulder and mouthing a bit at his neck while no one was looking, just to leave no doubt as to what he wanted when the girls where finally gone. Kurt slapped his thigh in rebuke, and Blaine moaned softly into his ear. It was only partly in play; he found it increasingly difficult to not fidget constantly, or to pay even a little bit of attention to the movie they were watching.

So he decided to concentrate on something else. He sneaked a hand between the couch and Kurt's back, and then under his shirt, and began to lightly caress his skin, his eyes on the screen the whole time. He half waited for Kurt to retaliate; he knew he could play this game just as well as him. Kurt didn't, though, he just leaned forward the tiniest bit to give Blaine better access, and after a small hesitation, Blaine decided to interpret that as an invitation and let his hand slowly travel further down. He squeezed Kurt's ass and then slowly pushed his hand inside Kurt's pants, listening to Kurt's breath hitch just a little as he sang along to some song in the movie, and then more as Blaine pushed his hand down further and let his fingers graze against Kurt's hole.

He kept this up through the whole movie, even though the waistband of Kurt's pants cut into his hand and Kurt pinched his hip every time he became more daring in his caresses. He tapped against Kurt's hole a few times and finally pressed in just a little bit, and then shuddered when Kurt bit hard into his neck. Desire was pulsing hard between his legs, and those pants were a complete torture now. He was trembling by the time the movie was over and Kurt stated he was tired in a strained voice. He nearly fell to his knees from relief and arousal when Kurt finally showed their guests out, and wished he had when they were finally alone and Kurt gave him one of _those_ looks, asking,

“So, you want to fuck me, do you?”


	24. Chapter 24

That voice. That tone. And that question.

Blaine's knees quivered, and he sat down heavily on the couch, not wanting to kneel just right yet. Kurt was still looking at him, so he actually wanted an answer.

Blaine gulped. “What-, whatever pleases you, Sir.”

Kurt's smile was a little cruel. “Good answer. But not what I asked.”

He crouched down before Blaine, and Blaine's mouth went dry.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kurt repeated, and Blaine found himself nodding vigorously.

“Yes, Sir,” he said. “May I?”

“We'll see. You disappointed me today, not looking at your messages. On the other hand, you reacted very well when we came in. But then, you were very pushy during the movie.”

Kurt had started to undress while he talked, and now he was down to his briefs, the tip of his hard cock peeking out above the waistband. Blaine stared and very much wanted to taste it.

He finally gave in to impulse and fell to his knees, just in case Kurt maybe wanted to make use of his mouth if it was conveniently at the right height. But Kurt turned and walked away. and Blaine couldn't help but beg.

“Please, Sir. I'll do anything.”

“You'd do anything to fuck me?”

Blaine nodded, then shook his head. “I'll do anything for...something. Anything, Sir. Just...just touch me, or let me touch you. Please.”

He was babbling and knew it, but was beyond caring, his gaze fixated on Kurt as he wandered the apartment.

“You may put away my clothes,” Kurt said, “and then get undressed yourself. In the meantime, I will decide what to do with you.”

Blaine scrambled to his feet gracelessly and hurried to obey. He reverently folded Kurt's clothes and put them on a chair. His own clothes received a much less gentle treatment as he stripped hastily and knelt beside the bed, eagerly awaiting Kurt's decision.

It took a while. Kurt rummaged in a dresser Blaine hadn't been allowed to help put things in and had since been forbidden access to. He knew what was in there, though, and he knew Kurt had recently been adding to their collection, receiving little parcels he would not allow Blaine to see before he put them away. The Wartenberg Wheel had been in one of them, Blaine was sure, and the strange little instrument had managed to blow his mind. He moaned quietly as he remembered and shifted on his knees as his cock became impossibly even harder and started dripping on the floor.

He could feel Kurt's eyes on him for a moment as he said, “Rub your nipples. I want them nice and hard. Keep your eyes on the floor.”

Then he went back to whatever he was doing, paying no more attention to Blaine than to, say, the bed or the rug or the floor.

Blaine moaned again and whispered, “Yes, Sir,” kept his eyes on the floor and started rubbing his nipples. He gulped. That order meant clamps, he was sure. What he wasn't sure about was whether he loved or hated clamps. They hurt, yes...but they hurt so _good_. Until they came off. Then they still hurt, and they made his nipples sensitive for hours after, which Kurt knew and used to his advantage, teasing Blaine mercilessly but not granting him any release.

Fortunately, he thought as he rubbed in little circles, getting ever more aroused due to his own touch, anticipating Kurt's touch and the fact that Kurt didn't pay attention to him at all, fortunately, he didn't have to make a decision about clamps. If Kurt wanted him to wear them, he'd wear them, and he'd love it.

Kurt still didn't come to him, although now, Blaine could see from the corner of his eye, had finished gathering the items he wanted and had laid them out on the bed where Blaine would only be able to see them if he openly disobeyed, raised his head and turned around.

Kurt's phone rang. Blaine could see him looking at him once and dismissing him as unimportant before he went to answer it. He was hit by a wave of desire so strong it was painful, and he moaned and briefly abandoned his nipples to dig his nails into his thighs. He was panting, and Kurt hadn't even done anything to him.

He rubbed his nipples again before Kurt would see he had stopped, but Kurt was wandering around the apartment while he chatted with whoever had called without sparing Blaine a single glance. Blaine closed his eyes, shifted once on his knees and then just waited.

He opened his eyes to a hand in his hair. His knees hurt, but he felt peaceful; apart maybe from his cock, which was still rock hard.

“You're doing good,” Kurt said, and Blaine nuzzled against his thigh. But then Kurt crouched before him and wiped a finger through the precome he had dripped on the floor, holding it to Blaine's lips.

“You've made quite a mess here,” he said. “Impatient, are you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said after he had licked Kurt's fingers clean perhaps a little bit more thoroughly than was strictly necessary.

“Well, I think you've waited long enough. Come up on the bed.”

On the bed were lying lube, a cock ring, and five small clamps. Blaine's breath hitched; he obviously didn't have five nipples, and he got the impression that being allowed to fuck Kurt would ask more of him than he'd thought.

Kurt finally got rid of his briefs, sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, and let his legs fall open. His face was calm as he leisurely stroked his cock back to full hardness; Blaine knew his own face was everything but. He forced his mouth to close as Kurt chose two of the clamps, connected them with a thin chain, and handed them to Blaine.

“Put them on your nipples,” he said, and Blaine obeyed, wincing as the clamps closed.

“Prepare me,” Kurt ordered next, and at Blaine's tentative nudge, let his legs fall wider. Blaine stared at the little pink hole that he was supposed to open, and very much wanted to put his mouth on it.

“May I use my mouth, Sir?” he asked hopefully.

“Mmh,” Kurt said with a lazy smile. “No. I want your fingers. You may, however, suck my cock while you do it.”

”Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Blaine said gratefully and got right to it, lubing up his fingers and lapping eagerly at the tip of Kurt's cock. They had done this often enough that, while it was still out of his comfort zone, Blaine knew how to prepare Kurt exactly the way he liked it. Nice and slow, one finger at a time, stroking him open slowly, softly, so that he could be fucked hard later should the need arise.

It was nearly too slow for Blaine, for his quivering cock and his painful arousal, but he concentrated on swirling his tongue around Kurt's cock and then taking him deep while he slowly pushed his finger in and out of Kurt's hole.

Kurt tugged on the chain. Blaine cried around his cock as the dull pain flared up again, and then redoubled his efforts, doing everything he knew Kurt liked in a blowjob. It was hard, though: he needed every bit of air he could get to breathe through his arousal, to get him back from where the tug had brought him so he didn't come before the main event. And air was hard to get when blowing Kurt, so Blaine let desire take over, swam in it, floated on it, until finally Kurt pushed his head away.

Kurt was breathing hard, but apart from that, nothing had changed in his cool demeanor as he said, “Sit, and spread your legs.”

Blaine scrambled to obey, and Kurt smiled as he drew a finger along the length of Blaine's straining cock, leaving him panting. Kurt then put the cock ring around Blaine's testicles, pulling tight, and Blaine groaned in relief: hopefully he would now be able to last long enough to be good for Kurt.

“And then we have these.”

Kurt held up the clamps, to which at some point he had attached little weights. Blaine closed his eyes in surrender as Kurt pulled the skin on his balls tight, and winced as he attached the clamps, one behind the other. It wasn't too bad; it pinched, but was nothing he couldn't handle. Still, the sensation was intense, and there was the anticipation of what was to come; he grabbed Kurt's arm and said, “Sir...” without even knowing what it was he wanted to say.

“You can do this,” Kurt said, and Blaine knew he could. For Kurt, he could.

“Yes, Sir,” he said, and Kurt kissed him tenderly before he put a pillow under his hips and lay back, spreading his legs invitingly. Blaine stared a little and then caught himself and lubed himself up generously, got gingerly into position and slowly pushed in.

Both of them groaned, and then Kurt said, “The ring and clamps come off when I've come. So make it good.”

Of course. He'd have to go fast and hard at some point if he wanted that to happen. And he did. He felt he _needed_ to come, even though they'd just started, and the knowledge of what he had to do to get there only increased the feeling. Still, he started slowly, cautiously, trying to get used to the feeling of the weights on his balls swinging with every movement, dragging and pinching his sensitive skin. But Kurt didn't give him much time to adjust. He gave the chain hanging from his nipples a sharp tug, and Blaine yelped and sped up, thrusting harder, which made him whimper at the pain from his balls.

He didn't go slower again, though. Kurt had started moaning deliciously, and he wanted him to keep doing that, and so he kept going in the thusly approved speed.

He himself - well. He loved being inside Kurt, He always had to overcome his own inhibitions when they did this, the feeling that he should be the one taking whatever Kurt decided to give him, not the one deciding what to give. But when he did it, when doing what Kurt wanted, giving him what he wanted, was only submitting to him in a different way, he loved it. And now, when he had to take pain - nothing unbearable, but increasing pain where his mind told him there shouldn't be pain - to do it, he loved it even more, in some ways. He immersed himself in the feeling in the pleasure when he thrust deep inside Kurt, in the pain from the weights on his balls and when Kurt every now and then tugged on the chain or pressed at the clamps, and it all became one. One great, painful pleasure, and he forgot caution and thrust harder and faster to increase both. He didn't realize he was begging until he dimly heard his own, breathless voice mumbling hardly recognizable words. He never wanted it to end, but when Kurt finally put a hand around his own cock and began stroking it, he sobbed from relief, a sound that morphed into a cry when Kurt cruelly twisted one of the clamps on his nipples. His arms and legs trembled, and his throat felt sore, and yet he kept going until finally, Kurt cried out and bit his shoulder and wetness spread on his belly. Then, at Kurt's behest, somehow he stopped moving for as long as it took Kurt to fumble the cock ring open and remove the clamps, sobbing when they came off and Kurt slapped his ass to indicate he should move again. He thrust once, twice, and then came in hard, endless waves and fell down on Kurt as his arms couldn't hold him any longer. Kurt rolled on his side and held him close and kissed him, and Blaine never wanted to move again.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the events of the last few weeks, Kurt had forgotten Tina. Or maybe he had pushed any thoughts of her away, having to deal with more important things and, after her last ridiculous request, pretty much labeling her as hopeless.

But when he received a phone call from Santana while at work, he was reminded of her existence, and of her continued insistence to make that existence something that somehow concerned him.

“Why did I get an email from someone I don't know, asking me to take her to visit a BDSM club very few people know I frequent?”

It took him a moment to understand, but when he did, he was mortified. “I'm so sorry,” he said. “She's a friend of Blaine, and he felt he had to tell her about our lifestyle, and to help her understand, he gave her your email to talk or so you could show her around your club if you were willing, since we can't show her ours. I of course assumed he had talked to you about it, at least after he did it.”

“No worries, princess,” she said. “The hobbit probably just forgot about it. And I have nothing against showing her the club. You know I love defiling innocents.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. He'd still punish Blaine, even if Santana wasn't mad; this was about good manners, not to mention saving him from embarrassment. “You don't need to go easy on her. I'm still hoping she won't want to hear about it ever again. Show her the ropes and chains.”

“And the whips and the dildos and everything there is to see,” Santana agreed. “I promise to shock her.”

Kurt punished Blaine when he came home, after explaining to him the reason for the punishment. Blaine was mortified about his own forgetfulness and lack of good manners, and accepted the crop with grace.

Afterwards, teary-eyed and submissive, he thought aloud about sending Santana a written apology, possibly accompanied by a gift basket.

Kurt laughed. “It's okay, pet, you don't have to. I apologized for you, and she isn't really mad—I think she rather likes the prospect of either tempting a vanilla to come over to the dark side, or else scaring her away.”

He sighed as he stroked Blaine's back, running a finger lightly over the faint marks the crop had left, and felt him shiver.

He had the feeling that the thing with Tina was not quite over.

 

As was mostly the case, he was proven right a few days later when Blaine and he were cleaning up after dinner and the doorbell rang. Tina stood outside, uncommonly shy, smiling a little awkwardly.

“Can I come in?” she asked, and Kurt silently moved out of the way, whispering to Blaine,

“Doesn't she ever call or text beforehand like normal people?”

Blaine just shrugged and hugged her, led her to the couch and even offered her a piece of the raspberry cheesecake they had had for dessert.

“So how was your foray into the realm of safe, sane and consensual depravity?” Kurt asked, not wanting to waste any time on small talk. She might be Blaine's friend, and God knew Kurt had done his part to ensure she stayed it, but that didn't mean he had to tolerate her in his home for longer than necessary. She looked at him without understanding, and Blaine was just grinning unhelpfully, so he had to clarify.

“ _Leather and Lace_?” Still nothing. “The club you visited with Santana?”

Santana had called yesterday, telling him they'd been there, though frustratingly, she had refused to tell details over the phone.

“Oh.” Tina blushed. “It was...informative. Scary. It's partly why I'm here, actually, but first I wanted to get something out of the way.”

She put her plate down on the coffee table and looked at them.

“I'm sorry. And this time I'm completely honest about it, and I don't have any ulterior motives. I really am sorry. Santana...made some things very clear to me. Like, really, really clear.”

Kurt suppressed a chuckle; he could imagine how that might have looked like.

“Especially,” she continued, “what I...asked the last time I was here, Kurt. It was horribly inappropriate, and I understand now that in any case Blaine could and probably would have refused, and...just, I'm sorry. Really.”

“Wait,” Blaine interrupted. “I don't understand. When were you here? What did you ask for?”

Tina looked at Kurt. “You didn't tell him?”

“Told me what?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't really want to discuss this in front of Blaine, but it didn't look like he had a choice.

“Why didn't you tell him?” Tina asked. “I mean, I never gave you any reason to be nice to me. In your place, I probably would have told him.”

“It's because against popular opinion,” Kurt said, “I'm actually not a total asshole. Blaine cares about you, and he did something that took a lot of courage to keep your friendship. I wasn't going to jeopardize that.”

“You're not an asshole at all,” Blaine said indignantly. “You're one of the most caring, compassionate people I know.”

Kurt laughed and kissed him. “Thanks sweetheart, but I think you might be biased.”

Tina shook her head. “You two are ridiculous.”

“So, talk about the club,” Kurt said, warning Blaine with a look to let the other thing go for now.

–------------------

It was the first time, Blaine thought, that Kurt and Tina had been together in one room and it wasn't entirely uncomfortable for everyone involved. He was curious about what Tina has asked Kurt, but even without Kurt's warning glance, he wouldn't have asked. Kurt would probably tell him later,  and besides, the topic was obviously embarrassing for Tina. He knew she still felt insecure around Kurt, and he wouldn't want to add to that.

“The club was...,” Tina said, smiling and shaking her head. “Not for me. I can see the appeal of a Dom/sub relationship, but that....all these toys and contraptions...I bolted when a girl who was chained to some sort of cross was being whipped, like, with a real whip. And Santana told me she liked that sort of thing, and that she had a safeword and everything would stop if she said it, but....she was crying, and at some point, I just ran. But.”

“But?” Blaine asked with a smile. She sounded excited; he had a feeling that the experience in the club hadn't been as bad as it sounded.

“When I went to get my coat, I met someone. He looked slightly freaked out, like me, and we -well, we went to get a drink together. Somewhere else, without whips. And we talked, and we really hit it off, and....I met him every day since then, and today, I kissed him.”

Blaine hugged her. He was really happy for her; he knew that everything, how weird she had been, her crush on him, had all come from how lonely she was, and he had often hoped for her to find someone who would appreciate her.

“I'm really happy for you,” he said, and Kurt nodded, and Tina smiled. She looked happy.

“So. I wanted to ask. Um, it's, it's really...” She blushed and stuttered, and Blaine could see that Kurt was trying hard not to order her to take a deep breath and talk, like he would with Blaine.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Okay. This is....both of us were slightly freaked out by the club. But since we met there, of course we talked about it, and....okay, there's a reason we were in that club in the first place, right? We're both interested in...that. Everything. Just not the hard stuff? And so—this is really early for us, we're not even close to...even having sex, but, I wanted to ask....how can we do….things...in bed without, you know, really doing it that way?”

“What role do you see yourself playing?” Kurt asked. “I know you probably don't want to label yourself as one or the other, necessarily, but it will probably at least influence the way you go about it. And it's rather important to see if you fit in that area.”

“Um...we talked about it,” she said, blushing fiercely. “That first night, actually. He...thinks he might be submissive. And I...well.”

“Let him make you come,” Blaine suggested. He was blushing, he could feel it, but still, this was something he did. The Doms might discuss how to best torture their subs, but the subs talked about what they wanted, too, and how to get their Doms to do it. “Using his hand, mouth, a toy. Don't let him fuck you if he's not trained. And then, when you've come, you just...you thank him and praise him, don't forget that, it's important, but you don't...do anything to him. And the next day, let him make you come again, and then he gets to come, too, in whatever way you decide. You can...when you know each other longer, you can go up. Like, have him make you come three times, or four, or five, before he gets to come, too.”

Her face was so red she looked close to bursting, but she seemed intrigued. Still, she hesitated. “But how do I—I mean, I can't just go to sleep, can I? After -?”

“Not in the beginning, no. You have to talk to him. Tell him what you want, what you want him to do.”

“But, I've never -I mean, people don't...really do that, do they? Talk about sex, so openly, with each other?”

“You're blushing, but you are talking to us,” Kurt pointed out.

“Yes, but I couldn't...with him, it would be different. I mean, honestly. Do you do that? With each other?”

Blaine got a little scared when Kurt grinned and asked, “Would you like a demonstration?”

Tina shrugged, then nodded.

“Really? You might freak out again.”

“No, hit me. I might spontaneously combust, but I won't run away or anything.”

Then Kurt looked at him for confirmation, and Blaine felt his mouth go dry. He really wanted to know where this was going. And wasn't this what he had wanted when he had told Tina? To wear his collar openly, and call Kurt sir, and be himself, and—well, not necessarily talk about sex with her, but she had started it. Still, he had to suppress a nervous giggle before he nodded.

“Well, I really like what you suggested, pet,” Kurt said. “And I think you suggested it for a reason. We've already done that to a point, but not in that scale I'm imagining now. Because, with you being so well trained, we can do much more, and you can hold out for much longer...Spring break is coming up, isn't it? How long is it?”

Blaine swallowed. “One week, Sir.”

“So short? That's disappointing. Still, with the weekends before and after, that's nine days I have you at my mercy. There's so much we can do in this time. Exactly what you said to Tina—you bring me off every day in any way I decide, and since you're trained, I can even let you fuck me. And you don't get to come. And since we like to occasionally use toys, there are so many ways I can tease you. What do you say?”

God, he wanted it so much. So much. While he had made his suggestion to Tina mainly because he thought it was a good way to try out some Dom/sub in bed without going too far into the matter, he had also hoped that Kurt would hear him and heed him. He just hadn't expected such a prompt and more or less public response.

He could feel himself get hard as he imagined a week where Kurt would mercilessly tease him, fuck him, use him—and he gave up and let himself slide slowly from the couch until he was kneeling at Kurt's feet. He briefly looked up to Tina, who sat rigidly, open-mouthed, pressing her legs together. He didn't know if it was from embarrassment or arousal, and he didn't care.

“Yes, Sir. Please,” he said, hearing his voice tremble. He wasn't embarrassed about it, just like he wasn't about Kurt's words or his own reaction to them. After all, Kurt had merely done what Tina had wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine sat in the subway and had to move his bag from down between his feet to up on his lap as he read the email Kurt had sent him. It was the Friday before spring break, and the email included detailed instructions and an outline on how the next week would go. It didn't include some sort of greeting or goodbye, and of course also no 'by your leave' or 'if you'd like' or anything of that kind. It had Blaine squirming in his seat and clutching his phone as he read it again and again.

Tina had left rather quickly after Kurt's little...instruction in dirty talk, which was good because Blaine had hardly been able to wait until he had heard the door click shut before he had practically torn Kurt's clothes off and swallowed him whole, all without rising from his knees. It was sometimes hard to reconcile subbiness and a need so urgent it could not wait for a Dom's convenience, but nothing was impossible with a little imagination. And it wasn't as if Kurt had protested; after a moment of surprise he had participated enthusiastically.

Tina had called the next day, and they had gone on a double date with her and Mike, the quiet but nice young man who would potentially be the one to suffer when Tina decided to enact Blaine's suggestions.

So Blaine knew their friendship was intact, despite what Kurt had told him about the absurd idea Tina had come to him for. He'd laughed through Kurt's jealous indignation at the memory until Kurt had laughed with him, and he'd been able to persuade him to lay the whole thing to rest and start anew. At their date, Kurt had actually spent some time talking to Tina about fashion, while Mike had nodded as Blaine told him about a dance he was teaching his students. It had been a nice evening.

And now he was sitting in a crowded subway carriage, hiding a boner under his bag and constantly fearing he'd have to rise and offer his seat to some old lady. It should have been embarrassing, and it was, but he felt the well-known, slightly nervous anticipation grow inside him the closer he got to his stop, and was happy.

Sometimes, life could be pretty good.

Kurt's instructions were simple and thorough. Blaine wouldn't be wearing clothes except of course when he had to go out. He would sleep in in the mornings and then do his chores, so that he would be ready when Kurt came home in the evening and not too tired to do whatever he asked of him. He would be kneeling beside the door when Kurt came home. He would be plugged or put in chastity at Kurt's discretion.

It would be a week of intense submission. He couldn't wait.

So, when he got home, he quickly did the rest of the dishes, picked up what was lying around, and swept the floor. Then he undressed and put his clothes away, then quickly showered. He had cheated a little, as he was supposed to wear no clothes at all at home, but while he was used to being naked, doing chores in the nude felt weird when Kurt wasn't watching. In his defense, though, it was Friday, and spring break would officially only start tomorrow.

But he knelt by the door when it was time for Kurt to come home, still a little wet from his shower as he had miscalculated slightly and had had no time to get himself completely dry.

Kurt clearly didn't mind.

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” he said as he came in, kissed Blaine and flopped down on the couch. He leaned back smiling, and said,

“Now make me dinner.”

Blaine had to laugh, but obediently started preparing dinner. He put on an apron for that; he knew Kurt was fond of his front and wouldn't want it burned or otherwise damaged.

After dinner, Kurt put a chair in the middle of the room and told Blaine to sit down. He got some rope and tied Blaine to the chair, arms, legs and torso, so he could barely move at all. Something moved, though, and Blaine accepted with a sigh the first of many erections that would go unsatisfied.

Kurt left him there, bound and immobilized and turned on, and went to clean up the dishes. Blaine watched him bend and stretch to unload and reload the dishwasher, and it didn't do anything to help his condition. He squirmed in his chair and tried to scratch his nose on his shoulder. His erection looked obscene jutting out from between the ropes binding him, and his own sight made it grow even more and a drop of moisture glisten on the tip. Blaine couldn't help but whimper.

At the sound, Kurt turned, finally finished with the dishes. He grinned when he saw Blaine's condition. He knelt before the chair and took the tip of Blaine's cock in his mouth, sucking once and licking the precome from the slit. Then he rose, leaving Blaine to moan helplessly.

He watched Kurt undress, and the urge to touch became irresistible. He strained against his bonds and finally gripped the edge of his seat so hard his hands hurt. The pain helped ground him so that he could concentrate on watching Kurt, because he was under the impression that watching was the only thing he would be allowed to do today.

When Kurt was finally, gloriously naked, he took his cock in hand and stroked himself. Blaine groaned. He wanted to be the one to do that. Denying him his own orgasm was one thing, but denying him Kurt's, rendering him unable to touch Kurt or even to be in any way used by Kurt, was just cruel.

He whimpered as Kurt strode towards him, still gripping his cock, stroking lightly. He wanted so much to be part of this, to be able to touch, to feel, to taste—but of course, if Kurt used the sight of him, bound, hard and helpless, to get himself off, it wasn't his place to wish for anything else.

But Kurt showed him some small mercy, though after a very short time Blaine wasn't sure if it was mercy or further cruelty.

Kurt straddled Blaine's lap, sitting down on him while still stroking his own cock. He didn't pay any heed to Blaine at all, but of course, as the room on Blaine's lap was rather limited, his cock or his hand brushed Blaine's cock rather often. It felt amazing, too amazing: Blaine remembered much too clearly that he wouldn't be allowed to come any time this week, and he had no doubt that, though Kurt wouldn't set him up for failure, he'd still tease him and touch him and fuck him so that he'd have a hard time obeying. He didn't want to disobey on the first day, especially since he was convinced Kurt would be starting slowly, making the challenges harder each day.

With an effort, he loosened his hands from the edge of the chair and instead clenched them to fists, digging his fingernails deep into his palms.

Kurt was jerking himself slowly, his eyes closed in pleasure. Watching him helped Blaine control himself; though it was incredibly erotic, it reminded him that Kurt's pleasure was important, not his. But then Kurt dragged his hand over Blaine's cock, slowly and only once, and Blaine had to moan, and then again when he realized what Kurt was doing: gathering the precome that Blaine was dripping constantly, to use as lubrication.

Kurt was stroking himself faster now. Blaine could see he was close to coming, and he bit his lower lip hard to avoid following suit when he finally saw Kurt's face contort in pleasure, heard him cry out, and finally felt hot come hitting his chest and belly.

Kurt slumped against his chest, breathing heavily. Then he kissed Blaine, taking his head in his hands to hold him still to take his kiss, and Blaine did, surrendering to Kurt taking his mouth like he took everything else.

….................

Kurt didn't even allow Blaine to clean up. He himself did, he took a shower and got dressed into pajamas, but Blaine had to stay like he was, hard, naked, wearing only his collar, and splattered with come. He rather liked this look on him, and decided to have him wear it often this week. Though Blaine would have to change the sheets more often this way. Kurt grinned to himself. He might be a little mean. But he also had the feeling that Blaine liked him that way.

…........................

Saturday was easier, in a way. Blaine quietly floated in and out of subspace the whole day, not really good for anything except clinging to Kurt. He was allowed to shower in the morning, but not to put on clothes, of course. And then, they kind of did nothing the whole day. Blaine loved it. They had movies running in the background of doing nothing, and he could cuddle close to Kurt and feel his touch the whole day without interruptions.

As it got later, Kurt's touch grew more...purposeful. The purpose was, of course, to tease Blaine and remind him that another evening was coming where Blaine would be required to give an orgasm to Kurt without receiving one himself. Kurt's hands wandered everywhere, having free access to Blaine's unclothed body, and soon, Blaine was helplessly moaning and panting under Kurt's ministrations. Then, Kurt would ignore him and pretend to watch the movie for a while until Blaine's breathing was regular again and his erection began to flag, which was the exact moment in which Kurt would start again.

When Blaine was mindlessly begging without exactly knowing for what, Kurt gave in. He stopped teasing Blaine and instead opened his own pants. Their play hadn't left him unaffected, and Blaine's gaze finally found an erection he could do something about.

“What would you have me do, Sir?” he asked when he was finally capable of articulated speech.

“I want your hand,” Kurt said.

It was easier than yesterday. He was allowed to give Kurt an orgasm rather than watch him bring himself off, and a handjob wasn't quite as...exciting as yesterday's lap dance had been. Still, Blaine couldn't help but moan when his hand first touched Kurt's cock, and when Kurt finally came, once again spraying Blaine's chest with come, Blaine cried out in sync with him and had to look down on his own rigid, unsatisfied cock to be convinced he hadn't come, too.

He went to bed once again sticky with come that wasn't his, with an erection that probably wouldn't go down for a week.

As Kurt pulled him into his arms, he had an absurd thought that made him laugh.

“Hmm?” Kurt asked, sleepy and satisfied.

“I just thought about what I'll say on the first day of school when we talk about what we did during the holidays.”

Kurt chuckled and pulled him closer. “You should probably let the kids do the talking.” He kissed his hair. “Go to sleep, pet.”

Blaine snuggled as close as he possibly could, and did.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but it would never have gone up otherwise. Sorry.

Blaine was quiet on Sunday. Kurt still found it unsettling at times, but he had come to understand that in the state he was in, Blaine was too caught in his submission to even speak.

When Kurt woke up in the morning on weekends, he was used to quietly rising in order to let Blaine get a few more hours of sleep. This morning though, when he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine already kneeling beside the bed. As Kurt sat up, Blaine smiled and kissed his knee, and when Kurt went to the bathroom, Blaine remained kneeling but turned so he looked at the bathroom door. He would need a lot of closeness today, and Kurt was happy to provide it. So when he got back, he crawled back into bed and ordered Blaine to join him for some time of lazy making out.

They spent the day like that, mostly in bed, with Blaine clinging close to Kurt whenever he could. It made Kurt wonder a little how he would cope tomorrow when Kurt was at work, but he had a few ideas how he could keep Blaine's mind occupied and remind him that he was owned even without the direct presence of his Dom. And if that shouldn't work—well, one of the perks of owning a company was to be able to leave whenever he wanted.

When evening drew near, however, he got them ready to go out. He had promised Elliot, and he thought that a visit to the club just had to be part of a week like this.

So he put Blaine in chastity, a new one that wasn't for long wear but was pretty to look at, especially underneath the pants he made Blaine wear: the ones he had worn at their collaring ceremony, that were less pants and more strings that would be tied together to not cover, but rather decorate the parts they went over.

He knew Blaine would be embarrassed to have everyone see he was in chastity, but he also knew the embarrassment would only add to his arousal.

He had fun dressing Blaine up, who suffered it good-naturedly, still submissive but with a twinkle in his eyes that promised Kurt would get teased about it later.

He considered eyeliner as a punishment, but then saw Blaine's slightly pained expression when he looked down on himself at the chastity, and had a much better idea.

So he had Blaine sit down on the bed, and knelt before him. Blaine's eyes widened; he still found the idea of his Dom kneeling before him strange. Then his eyes closed, and he whined in surrender as Kurt started tying the laces of the pants and licked and kissed everywhere the laces didn't cover. Blaine was flushed and fidgety by the time he was dressed. Kurt didn't give him time to recover, but got him into a coat and shoes, down the stairs and into a cab in a matter of five minutes.

Usually, when they went to Defiance, especially during the week. they were dressed pretty casually. A visit to the club was mainly a way to be open about the lifestyle and their roles, and to meet their friends. So Blaine would seek out Chandler and chat with him, and Kurt would talk to Elliot and other patrons. It was comfortable and, for a BDSM club, very non-sexual.

Today, Blaine was dressed up to the nines, which for a sub meant very little clothing. Kurt was in leather pants and knee-high boots, and when they arrived at the club, Blaine got them drinks and then went to kneel at Kurt's feet.

Chandler stared at him with his mouth wide open. “Who are you and what have you done with Blaine?”

Elliot made his own drink and then went to sit next to Kurt. The club was nearly empty, so he had no obligation to be elsewhere. Chandler dropped down on his lap. The rings in his nipples gleamed in the light.

“Are these new?” Kurt asked, and flicked one of them, causing Chandler to shriek and clap a hand over his nipple.

“Careful! They're still sensitive!”

Kurt grinned. “You must have a lot of fun with him at the moment.”

“Oh, I do,” Elliot said and gave one of the rings a light tug.

Chandler cursed and swatted his hand away. “Way too much, if you ask me.”

“Well, I don't know what's going on with Blaine, but how about you follow his example?” Elliot said, pointing to the floor.

“Yes master, of course master, whatever you say master,“ Chandler said, wiggling his ass as he rose, earning him a hard smack.

“So what are you doing for punishment these days?” Kurt asked, biting back a grin.

“Well, he hopes for a spanking,” Elliot said. “Which in his case is a fairly hard whipping, of course, but what he'll get -” he nudged his kneeling sub with his foot - “is corner time.”

Kurt grimaced in sympathy. He knew how much Chandler hated being ignored, and how quickly he got bored. Which of course made corner time the perfect punishment.

He smiled down at his own sub. Chandler was poking his side and pinching his thigh, but Blaine wouldn't be disturbed; he took Chandler's hand and held it so it couldn't keep on bothering him, and leaned against Kurt's knee, closing his eyes contentedly.

He stroked his hair, and when Blaine looked up at him and smiled, he said, “Don't fall asleep, pet. There's still something you have to do today.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said, licking his lips. “When do you want me to -”

“You can start right now,” Kurt said and opened his pants. “Slowly, we're in no hurry. Don't use your hands.”

He took out his cock and stroked himself until he was half hard, while Blaine was watching hungrily and shuffled closer on his knees. He sighed when Blaine took him in his mouth and sucked softly. He saw Chandler look at them with wide eyes, and smiled. They had done this before, here, but usually they took things home when they went to that level.

Elliot looked at them. “So you're in a scene right now, or -?”

Kurt nodded. “Practically a week-long scene, the whole spring break.”

Elliot whistled softly. “That's a good idea. Intense, but good. I should try that some time.”

Chandler opened his mouth to say something, but Elliot stopped him with a gesture. “Before you say anything that will get you in trouble, I suggest again that you follow Blaine's example and occupy your mouth otherwise.”

“With pleasure, master,” Chandler said. For once, it sounded genuine.

It went on like that for a while, the two Doms holding up some sort of conversation with their subs blowing them slowly and leisurely. Kurt found himself getting distracted more and more, and the things he wanted to say to Elliot were often replaced by a moan. He whimpered, hopefully inaudible, while Blaine tongued the ridge under the head of his cock, and decided to take a break. He was enjoying this too much to let it end so soon.

So he pulled Blaine back by his hair and grinned at his pout. He held up his glass.

“Get me another water, please, pet.”

Blaine stood, somewhat confused. He was flushed, with tousled hair that Kurt had probably been gripping without realizing it, and red, swollen lips. His cock was invisible behind the chastity, but Kurt imagined it as hard as it could be in that thing, straining at the walls that kept it. He suppressed a moan; the image did nothing to stave off his orgasm.

“Cold water,” he added, and Elliot looked at him and snorted, immediately knowing what was troubling him.

“Laugh as long as you can,” he said, grinning in satisfaction as Elliot's smirk turned into a moan as Chandler served him especially well.

But Elliot soon recovered enough to ask, “Do you want to turn this into a contest on who can hold out longer?”

Kurt laughed. “I really don't.” He just wanted to sit here and enjoy this. Besides, Blaine's experiences with competing Doms were anything but good.

He leaned back and accepted the glass of iced water that Blaine brought him. He pressed it to his cheek for a moment and then took a sip while Blaine resumed his place at Kurt's feet, asking with a glance if he should resume his occupation, too.

Kurt scooted down a little and nudged the tip of his still-hard cock against Blaine's lower lip. Blaine eagerly opened his mouth and began to suck hungrily, surprising Kurt who had expected the leisurely pace from before. He moaned and closed his eyes, resigned to the fact that despite the short break, this wouldn't take long at all. He didn't try to talk to Elliot anymore, but instead wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair and held him in place to fuck his mouth with shallow movements, as well as he could while seated. Blaine moaned around him, apparently well pleased with the new development, and doubled his efforts, making Kurt come in an embarrassingly short time and leaving him a boneless mess sprawled out in the leather booth they were sitting in.

When he was able to open his eyes, he saw Elliot look at him with a grin that clearly said, “I win.”

“It's not a competition,” Kurt growled, only for Elliot to laugh at him.

Shrugging, Kurt pulled Blaine up to him and claimed his lips in a kiss.

“You did so well. Thank you, sweetheart,” he said and offered him his glass of water, which Blaine took and drank from before he said,

“My pleasure, Sir.”

They stayed for a bit and watched Chandler bring Elliot off. Blaine came up enough to take part in the conversation afterwards, though he stayed cuddled close to Kurt the whole evening.

They left early, though, because Kurt had work the next day. Therefore, he was also glad that Blaine wasn't so very subby anymore, although he very much liked when he was. But it would be easier for him alone tomorrow.

He still asked when they were ready for bed.

“Will you be okay tomorrow when I'm at work?”

Blaine grinned and kissed him. “I'm sure you've devised some devious methods to torture me while you're gone. Anyway, I'll be alright.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please, Sir.”

“No.”

It was hard to resist Blaine begging on his knees, but Kurt had some experience in this by now and knew how to withstand the puppy dog eyes and submissive posture. He had a plan that unfortunately limited him to one orgasm a day, and he wouldn't depart from that no matter how nicely Blaine begged to be allowed to blow him. Besides, he had overslept a little, and he was eager to go to work so that he could come back. So,

“Stand up, pet,” he commanded firmly and smiled when Blaine pouted but obeyed. If he pouted he wasn't too subby and would probably be fine without Kurt during the day, especially with the little things Kurt had planned to help him.

“I think we need to...dampen your enthusiasm a little,” he said, producing a chastity cage that was designed for longer use. He particularly liked how it looked, with bars like a real cage that allowed cleaning and urinating, but no real touching. He gently put it on Blaine's half-hard cock, using a finger to touch the heated flesh through the bars, making Blaine gulp.

“Text me for permission if you need it off for some reason. Same goes for this,” he said, showing Blaine a plug that would be comfortable enough but certainly hard to ignore. He lubed it up and pushed it inside Blaine and then patted his ass for farewell.

“To keep you open for me. For as soon as I get home, you'll get fucked,” he said matter-of-factly, kissed Blaine goodbye, and went to work.

…................

Save from a direct command, nothing would make Blaine admit that he secretly loved being put in chastity. It wasn't necessary, of course, since he wouldn't touch himself without permission, but the thought of Kurt controlling him in that way, putting him into a cage he alone had the key to, never failed to blow his mind. And as he was required to be naked all day, he couldn't help but look down on himself every now and....well, quite often, to be honest. His cock twitched whenever he did, and the irony of it made him grin while at the same time his desperation to be touched, to be fucked and owned, grew to be almost unbearable. He couldn't wait until tonight, when Kurt would fulfill his promise. He was under no illusions that he would be allowed to come, there were still - no, he'd rather not count the days. But while he had enjoyed serving Kurt, and they had cuddled a lot, he missed bring taken in that way, even if it made not coming that much more difficult.

He went to sleep for a few more hours after Kurt was gone, spreading out on the bed with his nose in Kurt's pillow, reveling in the feeling of almost unlimited sleep that he never got when he was working.

Then he had breakfast and did his chores, frequently interrupted by in turns making sure that none of the neighbors could see him, and looking down on himself. Kurt would, he thought, really like how he looked, and maybe he could persuade him to let him wear chastity more often, or maybe...even permanently. Except of course when Kurt wanted access to his cock.

Around early afternoon, his mom finally called him back. He had tried to reach her several times over the last week, excluding the weekend because he wanted some private time with her. She wanted to Skype, so he sat down at the table with his laptop, careful not to let her see he was naked.

Still, her first words were, “You're not wearing a shirt.”

“It's a thousand degrees in here,” he said, blushing. “Something with the heating.”

It wasn't exactly a lie, except the temperature was intentional so he would be comfortable naked.

“I can go put on a shirt,” he offered. There was no time to text Kurt for permission, but he would risk punishment rather than make his mom uncomfortable.

But she said, “Not necessary, it's nothing I haven't seen before.“

He was so glad she couldn't see the rest of him. He smiled, probably a little awkwardly, and she continued.

“So, you made me worry quite a bit to be calling me so often. Nothing has happened, has it?”

“I, worry you?” he said. “What have you been doing last week that you couldn't even find the time to answer your phone?”

She had sent a text at some point, so at least he hadn't thought she had died.

“Ethan took me rock climbing. It was a lot of fun. I only fell once.”

“You only fell...Mom, didn't we talk about this? I thought you promised no rock climbing?”

“I never promised. And, well, I did try skydiving, but I got dizzy. Turns out, great heights aren't my thing. But rock climbing was fine.”

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. “You know, maybe it's better you don't tell me too much of what you're doing? Only the harmless things.”

“Rock climbing is harmless, Blaine.”

He just shook his head to that. He knew opinions on that could differ greatly; he was friends with a guy whose idea of fun was getting whipped within an inch of his life, and he himself had certainly done things that others would think less than safe.

He shrugged. His mom, with years of experience in reading his gestures and facial expressions, rightly interpreted that shrug as admitting defeat, and smiled at him.

“Now, what do you want to tell me so much you called ten times in a single week, when most of the time it's about the other way round?”

“Hey, that's not true!” he protested. They had talked on the phone or Skyped a lot of times since her accident, often together with Kurt, though they hadn't had managed another visit.

“Also,” he said, “it's less something I want to tell you than something I want to ask you. Although it's kind of going together with sort of an announcement.”

 

They talked until much later. Blaine put on a shirt and even shorts relatively soon, because he found it was, after all, making him uncomfortable to talk to his mom while wearing nothing but a cock cage. Not that she knew about that. Kurt would understand, he was sure, and if he was very, very lucky, he might get a spanking out of it.

He ended their call rather abruptly when Kurt texted him to say he was on his way home. He looked around quickly to see if everything was done that had to be done, and then undressed and got into position by the door, where he had barely been kneeling for five minutes when he heard the sound of the keys. His submissive headspace had gone away while he was talking to his mom, but it came back now as he looked up at Kurt standing over him, and remembered what was to follow.

He confessed to having worn clothes during the day, and he got spanked for it, and fucked afterwards. And though he had trouble falling asleep as he waited for his cock to stop trying to break open the bars of the cage, and had trouble speaking coherent words apart from "thank you” and “love you”, he snuggled deep into Kurt's arms and was happy.

…...............................

At ten o'clock on Tuesday, Kurt firmly closed the door to his office after telling everybody he was not to be disturbed. He sat down behind his desk and took out his phone, but hesitated before dialing, shaking his head at himself. He couldn’t quite believe he was going to do this. He had toyed with the thought before, but had never acted on it, telling himself there was time, that there was no rush. But increasingly, whenever he thought this, it was followed by the thought of, “why wait?” And yesterday, while he had held Blaine in his arms, who in an incoherent, sleepy way had promised eternal love and devotion, he had wanted to promise him the same.

He and Blaine were not immune to the mundane. They were living together, and most of the time their days were filled with taking care of everyday things, paying the bills, taking out the trash, whatever came up. They talked about everyday things, and sometimes they were too tired to talk much at all.

He had initiated this week partly to get them away from everyday things. And yesterday evening, after spanking Blaine for putting on clothes - or not really, as he completely understood he hadn't wanted to be naked while on the phone with his mom, but rather because they both wanted it - and then fucking him the way he had longed for all week, when he had held him in his arms, sweaty and covered in come and absolutely content with himself and the world, he had once more been hit by the realization how completely in love he was with that man. The feeling had been so intense it had brought tears to his eyes, and he had pulled Blaine closer and kissed his head, and made a decision.

He was somewhat less determined this morning. His hands trembled a little when he finally started to dial, and he firmly told himself that he wanted this, that it wasn't too early, and even if it turned out to be, this was nothing definite, it was just...testing the waters.

He smiled as he heard the voice of Blaine's mom.

“Hi, Pam,” he said.

“Something must be going on if both of you boys call me in two days,” she said, laughing.

“So it was you Blaine was talking to!” Kurt said. Blaine had been vague about it, had just said he had been on the phone, but now Kurt understood even better why he hadn't wanted to be naked. Pam was probably able to see it through the telephone line, or somehow sense it from the way they were speaking.

“Everything's okay, I promise,” he said. “How have you been?”

“Great, as always,” she said. “I was rock climbing.”

“Rock climbing! Have you told Blaine? Is he okay?”

Pam laughed. “I think he almost peed his pants, but he got over it. Now, my kickboxing class starts in a bit, so I don't have too much time to chat. What's up?”

That was the moment. He had kind of hoped to stall a bit, make small talk, but maybe it was just as well. He took a deep breath.

“I want to ask Blaine to marry me,” he said.


	29. Chapter 29

“Wow,” she said. “That's a big step.”

Kurt thought he heard her chuckling, but that might be his imagination. His nerves were all over the place now he had said the word. His hand was trembling so much he had to steady it with the other one.

“Are you...would you be okay with that? I mean, do you think it's too soon? We've just been together for one year, after all...”

“It seems that you are the one who thinks this,” she said.

“Well, yes,” he said. “And no. I mean...seen rationally, it's early. But it doesn't feel like that. It just feels...right.”

“So,” she said. “You know I'm not the one to ask, don't you? I'm divorced twice, and it's not like I had more luck afterwards. I just gave up getting married. But in my experience, while something that feels right is not always the right thing to do, it's very hard to convince yourself not to do it.”

“That's very encouraging,“ Kurt laughed. “So you're telling me to do it because I'll do it anyway?”

“Basically, yes,” she said. “I can't tell you if it's a good time to get married. You're living together, that's the biggest obstacle anyway. If you get along without a marriage certificate, you'll get along with one. And vice versa. The difference isn't that big.”

She hesitated for a moment. Kurt could tell she hadn't finished, so he didn't say anything.

“I'll tell you one thing, though,” she finally said. “I think for Blaine, it will make a difference. I'm not saying he'll automatically say yes, but...he wants this, I think. He'll want the sense of permanence it'll give him, the security. He'll still say no if it doesn't feel right to him, though. But he loves you very much, and I think you make him happy. So why don't you just ask him instead of me and let him decide?”

He would, if he could find the courage. The only questions open now were how and when. He texted Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana to meet for lunch the next day and make plans.

Now, he had only a few more hours to go before he could get home to Blaine. He sighed and got to work.

…........................

Blaine was kneeling by the door in nothing more than a collar, a plug and a cage. He had been making plans all day, mostly writing emails because he wanted to avoid the phone so he wouldn't have to disobey again and wear clothes because he felt uncomfortable naked. He hadn't felt particularly submissive all day, which was good, because it was hard enough to make his emails sound normal with a plug pressing against his prostate every time he shifted in his seat.

But his mindset was changing quickly as he knelt by the door. It was hard not to, when he imagined what Kurt was going to do to him when he got home. He had an idea about what that might be, and he was a little scared. After all, he had been made to serve and pleasure Kurt for days without once getting release himself, and it was a very real possibility that he might disappoint Kurt today. More than anything, he wanted to avoid that.

When Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine, he smiled.

“I've been thinking about you the whole day,” he said, and Blaine smiled happily. “Imagined you kneeling there like this...I've hardly been able to get any work done.”

He closed the door and then, to Blaine's delight, opened his pants, bringing his rapidly stiffening cock in front of Blaine's face. Blaine opened his mouth and let Kurt push inside him. He closed his lips around the familiar length and sucked softly until Kurt groaned in relief.

But after only a short while, Kurt pulled back, leaving him empty.

“Okay, stop,” Kurt said and tucked himself back into his pants. “Let's have dinner. If you're good, you may fuck me after.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said and went to prepare dinner. It was what he had anticipated, and feared a little. But that didn't matter now. It was what Kurt wanted, and that was the only thing that mattered.

 

Blaine was busy preparing Kurt, slowly opening him with two fingers while his tongue lapped at his balls. He loved hearing the soft sounds Kurt made that showed him he was doing good. He himself was still wearing the plug and the chastity. He expected the chastity to come off soon, and feared that moment. He could feel his cock pressing against it. It felt like it was going to explode the moment it was free.

“Enough,” Kurt commanded, and gently, Blaine pulled his fingers out and sat up.

Kurt took a chain from off his neck and showed it to Blaine, letting it swing between them. A little key was attached to it.

“I loved wearing that today,” Kurt said. “I loved knowing you were locked up and I alone had the key.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said softly. “I loved it, too.”

Kurt smiled. “But now we take it off, because I want you to fuck me. But if you like, it can go back on afterwards.”

“I would like that,” Blaine said. He hesitated, then asked, “For now, though, Sir, may I have a ring?”

Kurt's reaction, he thought, was a little strange. He looked startled and very confused for a moment. Then he laughed softly.

“You mean a cock ring, don't you?” he said.

“Yes, Sir. Please. I need it. I'll come when I fuck you, I can't not. I don't want to disappoint you.”

“Well, we can't have that.” Kurt said. “You may get one as soon as we get the cage off.”

Blaine held his breath when Kurt turned the key in the tiny padlock that was attached to the cock cage. He groaned when it came off, and watched his cock grow into a rigid erection almost immediately.

“Now, what are you waiting for?” Kurt asked. Blaine lifted his eyes from his own cock and looked at Kurt, not understanding.

“Well, go and get your cock ring. You're allowed to open the dresser and pick one you like,” Kurt said. “Or have you changed your mind?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, Sir. Please. I want one.”

He whined quietly as he climbed gingerly off the bed, his stiff cock bobbing with the movement. It was only a few steps to the dresser, but it seemed like at least a mile as he walked. The plug rubbed against his prostate with every step, and the movement alone seemed to stimulate his cock enough he was afraid he'd come on the spot.

He chose the ring that looked the tightest and most vicious. He'd need any help he could get.

Carefully, he walked back to the bed, feeling Kurt's predatory glance on him with every step. Kurt looked like he wanted to devour him completely, and Blaine had no doubt he'd do exactly that. It helped him a little over the fact that Kurt was on his back, waiting for him with his legs spread invitingly. So he wanted him to take him this way. Wanted him to set the pace.

God. His cock got impossibly harder, as if it couldn't wait to be inside Kurt.

But first, he had to take a kiss.

One kiss turned into many, and as their tongues tangled, Blaine quickly overcame himself and lay down on top of Kurt, grinding against him.

Kurt indulged him for a moment, even gripping his ass to press him closer against him, but finally, he put an end to it.

He slapped Blaine's ass, hard enough to make Blaine yelp and his cock twitch, and sat up a little to put the cock ring on Blaine.

“Get inside me,“ he said.

Blaine swallowed drily, lubed himself up, and slowly pushed inside Kurt.

 

It was torture. Even with the ring, he felt ready to combust, and had to grit his teeth to hold back as he felt Kurt tight around him and heard him moan.

He concentrated on fucking Kurt exactly the way he liked it, slow at first, with regular, long strokes. He cheated a little and took care to graze Kurt's prostate with every move. He needed this to be over soon, needed to make Kurt come, needed to make his Master proud. Above all, he needed to not come.

Moving faster now, he could hear Kurt moan, and himself...he couldn't be sobbing, could he? But he was, he was sobbing with every time he exhaled, sobbing from the exertion to be good for his Master and only him, with no consideration for himself regardless of how incredibly _good_ it felt.

“Touch my cock,” Kurt commanded, and Blaine obeyed, holding himself up with one trembling arm while the other hand closed around his Master's erection. And although he wasn't able to uphold any kind of rhythm anymore, it wasn't long until he felt Kurt's come spray on his belly.

 

He wasn't aware of pulling out or moving, but he was lying in Kurt's arms, trembling and sobbing. His balls felt gigantic and as if they were about to fall off. It hurt, god, it hurt, but that didn't matter, because Kurt was holding him and stroking his hair and telling him how good he was. And though it took a long time until he could stop sobbing, he managed to say some very important words:

“I love you so much, Sir.”

Then he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up, it was still dark, but he could tell it wasn't long before Kurt would get up and get ready for work. At some point while he was asleep, Blaine had been cleaned up except for Kurt's come on his belly, which he knew Kurt liked to see on him. Kurt would tell him if he was allowed to shower in the morning or only later tonight, when Kurt had come back and let the sight of his sub marked like this inspire him to torture him some more. Blaine suspected the latter. He had also been freed from the cock ring and put back in chastity. He was very glad he had been asleep while Kurt did that, as he suspected any touch to his cock, even purely functional, might have sent him over the edge.

Silently, he got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Kurt to eat in bed. He had a request and was slightly nervous about it, as the last time he had made a similar request had not gone well. This time was different, and out of different reasons, but...well. Serving Kurt calmed Blaine and would also put Kurt in a good mood.

He knelt beside the bed as he waited for Kurt to wake up, which would inevitably happen as soon as he smelled the coffee. It didn't take long.

“Mmh,” Kurt said sleepily. “Thank you, pet. Come up here, I want to cuddle.”

Blaine gladly obeyed. He cuddled as close to Kurt as he could without upsetting the little table he had placed on the bed, and let himself be fed morsels of food from Kurt's hand. It made him feel very happy, but also very submissive, and it didn't help him ask for what he wanted. But it was only a small thing, nothing like what he wanted to ask....another time, so he cleared his throat and talked.

“Sir? I have a request.”

“What is it?”

"Could we...maybe end or interrupt the scene on Friday?”

“Why?”

Kurt sounded a little worried, but not mad. Blaine exhaled, relieved. He took his cell phone from the night stand and showed Kurt a text from Sam, inviting them to Callbacks on Friday for Karaoke and drinks.

“I'd really like to go, Sir,” Blaine said. “I haven't seen him in ages, and he said he's asked others, too, and maybe you could ask Rachel and Mercedes—Sam will be really happy if she's there -, and maybe Mistress Santana and Brittany? It'll be fun, only...I don't want to do it if I'm all subby and...desperate. It doesn't mean you have to let me come before, of course.”

“Of course it doesn't,” Kurt said. “It's not what I imagined, but it's a good idea. It'll be good to get out of the house and meet everyone. We can do that.”

He grinned and put the table away, pulling Blaine into his arms. “Of course, it means we have to speed things up a little bit so we can do everything I have planned. I think I'll better take the rest of the week off so we have enough time. If you're very, very good, I'll let you come Thursday night. You can start by rimming me.”

…..................

It was hard to get out of bed in time to meet Rachel and Mercedes for lunch, but it was important. Kurt needed his girls to help him plan his proposal, but at the moment, it didn't look like they would agree on anything.

“Public proposals are always manipulative,” Mercedes said. “You should do it when it's just the two of you so he can refuse you without fear of embarrassing himself.”

“Thanks for being so sure he'll say no,” Kurt said drily, but as usual with these two, he was ignored.

“Blaine and Kurt are both performers, Mercedes,” Rachel said. “Even if neither of them has gone that way professionally, performing is in their blood. Only a proposal that is just the right mix of public and private, of romantic and showy, will embody everything they are to each other.”

They weren't really getting anywhere, had in fact been talking about the same topic for nearly an hour, and Kurt was getting a headache. The problem was that he agreed with both of them. He wouldn't want to create a situation where Blaine would feel obliged to say yes even if he didn't really want to. But on the other hand, he couldn't imagine doing this without the support—and, yes, the audience—his friends would provide.

He'd have to think about it a little longer. Good thing he wasn't in any hurry.

So they finished their lunch talking about other things, though he noticed the women sharing glances that excluded him, and smiling. But when he asked about it, they denied all of it. It was infuriating.

Still, when they parted, he said, “We're going to Callbacks on Friday. You should come.”

Now why were they giggling?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Unusual Way" from the musical "Nine"

Kurt held Blaine by the wrist as they walked to Callbacks. He needed this little sign of Dominance and possession after the week they'd had, and the very satisfying finale the night before, where he had tied up Blaine so he couldn't move at all, and then fucked him until he came so hard he couldn't move even after he'd been freed.

So even though they'd said there would be nothing of this today – they were here to have a fun night with their friends -, he couldn't resist. And from the way Blaine leaned into him as they walked, he didn't mind.

Once inside, though, Blaine parted from him with a soft kiss.

“I have to help Sam set some things up,” he said with a smile. “Go get us drinks?”

Kurt grinned. Gone was the submissive who had woken him with a blowjob today and had spent yesterday mostly on his knees, or tied up.

 

Inside, some special event seemed to be in planning. The place was lit with candles only, which made for a very romantic but rather dark ambiance. Sam seemed to have really gone all out on contacting his friends to meet today; nearly everyone Kurt could see was a familiar face.

He waved in the general direction of the room and went to the bar, where already people were queuing for drinks. He found himself next to Sebastian.

“Oh, hi!” he said. “I have to admit I didn't expect you to be here.”

Sebastian scratched his head. “I think Sam just went through Blaine's facebook friends or something like that. Karaoke sounded fun, but now I do feel a little out of place.”

“I'm sure it will be fun,” Kurt said. “Can I buy you a drink?”

He must have looked around a little too obviously, because Sebastian said,

“Adam's not here. It...didn't work out.”

“I'm sorry.”

Sebastian shrugged with what was obviously regret, but not heartbreak.

“So are you coming back to the lifestyle?” Kurt asked, remembering Sebastian had quit for Adam.

Sebastian shook his head. “Nah. Too stressful for me. I'm really more of a vanilla now.” He laughed. “Speaking of, do you have need of a cage? I still have the one I bought for Blaine, and it's taking up a lot of space in my basement.”

Kurt loved Blaine in bondage, all the time and in many different ways. But he didn't want bars between them, or anything really.

God, he really was ridiculously in love with him. Not much of a surprise there, but he needed to get on with that proposal. If only he could find a way to make sure Blaine wouldn't go with it because he felt he had to...He didn't really think Blaine would say yes even if he didn't want to, and Pam had backed him in that opinion, but still. He'd had a nightmare about that, Blaine saying “Yes, Sir,” when Kurt popped the question, like a good, obedient sub, with a dispassionate face and an indifferent voice...It wouldn't go like this, of course it wouldn't. But sometimes it was hard to shake off the fear.

He realized Sebastian was still waiting for his answer, and smiled and shook his head. “We live in a loft apartment. No playroom. A cage would be really hard to hide. Try Elliot, maybe? He has all the contacts. I'm sure you'll find somebody who'll be happy to have it.”

They went back to a table where Rachel, Santana and Tina were already sitting. Tina had Mike by her side, holding his hand. From what Santana had told him, every now and then they came to _Leather and Lace_ after all; apparently, the freaking-out had only lasted so long. If they continued to proceed with that speed, Tina would have Mike on a leash this time next year.

Mercedes and Brittany joined them, but Kurt made sure there was a chair left for Blaine when he would finally come back.

A little light on the stage went on. The room was still too dim to really see anything but their little table, but at least, with some surprise, Kurt could see Blaine coming up the stage.

….................

Blaine was pacing backstage, although the tiny space cluttered with equipment and instruments didn't really allow for it. It would be fitting, he thought, if he threw over a guitar now, causing a loud clang and ruining the surprise he had planned so carefully.

He was a little nauseous. It wasn't the singing; he had long since learned to channel any kind of stage fright he might feel into his performance, though he felt that today, his voice was going to tremble a little nevertheless. It was what he had set out to do afterwards. It went against his nature somewhat, at least against the way he was with Kurt. He didn't usually ask for what he wanted except he was ordered otherwise. He wasn't one to demand answers, or put people on the spot. But on the other hand, he had never been afraid to ask for what he wanted. He had been the one to ask Kurt to talk about entering a contract, he had asked for his collar. This wasn't so different. And he really, really wanted it.

He took a deep breath and went up on stage.

….............

Blaine didn't say a word, just sat down at the piano and started playing. But before he started to sing, he looked around the room until he saw Kurt, and his eyes shone with such love there was little doubt to whom this song was dedicated.

Kurt had to swallow down tears. He realized, as he had not before, that this was more than a long overdue meeting-up between old and new friends—this was something more, something special, though he couldn't say what.

Blaine sang “Unusual Way,” a somewhat – well, unusual choice considering that in the context of the musical, the song was meant as a goodbye, but Blaine sang it with feeling and a single-minded dedication, so even if Kurt might have thought it otherwise, he had no fear that Blaine had called all their friends together just to break up with him. Some parts of the lyrics seemed to fit them, too – Tina nudged Kurt and grinned during, “Something inside me goes weak, something inside me surrenders,” and though he smiled back, he was more than ever convinced that some things, she would never understand.

Mostly, he was just mesmerized. Blaine was so beautiful on that stage, and he sounded so, so good. Every eye in the room was on him, and Kurt took great pleasure from the knowledge that Blaine was his.

The song ended, and while everyone clapped and cheered, Blaine rose and took the microphone. Now for the first time, he looked nervous, the hand holding the microphone trembling almost unnoticably.

“Hi,” he said, and cleared his throat.

“He shouldn't do that, it'll ruin his voice,” Rachel said anxiously beside him, but Kurt didn't listen. His full attention was on Blaine as he continued.

“You will have guessed that this song was for Kurt,” he said and smiled. “And I realize that it doesn't quite fit—I don't think it ever 'looked like I wouldn't stay', and I passed the point of 'I think I'm in love with you' a long time ago. But I really love this song, and there is one passage that really resonates with me.”

He sang the last verse of the song again without accompaniment.

“Special to me in my life, from the first day that I met you,

How could I ever forget you once you had touched my soul?

In a very unusual way, you make me whole.”

He smiled during another round of applause, then continued.

“In a very unusual way, Kurt, you make me whole. Maybe it's a cliché, but it's true. You give me the strength to be myself, and though I could probably be without you, I don't want to. I am yours in every way except one. I want to be yours in every way. So, Kurt Hummel, my one true love, will you marry me?”

Suddenly, he was on his knees fore Kurt, not on one knee as was traditional, but on both, his posture subtly submissive in a way Kurt recognized at once, but others probably wouldn't. He did hold up a ring box, though, and Kurt was dimly aware he reacted in a way traditional for the proposee, hands on his face, eyes brimming with tears.

“Of course,” he said. Then he realized that Blaine didn't know he had planned to propose, and adjusted his answer. “Of course I will marry you.”

When Blaine smiled as wide as his face allowed, and then rose and kissed him while their friends cheered, Kurt finally realized: he was engaged. He would marry the love of his life. And he wouldn't have to come up with the perfect proposal, because Blaine had done it.

“I can't believe you beat me to it,” he said, pulling Blaine even closer.

“What?”

“I was planning to ask you to marry me,” Kurt explained and laughed. “I told your mom—she must have laughed so much after we hung up...”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Pam said, hugging both of them. “Congratulations. You will be very happy.”

“Oh my god, you're here,” Kurt said. “How are you here? How did I not see you?”

“I hid until I was sure you'd only have eyes for Blaine,” she explained. “Me being here would have make you see pretty quickly that this wasn't just simple karaoke.”

“A few others did the same,” Blaine said, and Kurt turned without letting go of Blaine – he would never let go of Blaine again -, and saw Chandler and Elliot walking towards them with big smiles on their faces.

“I think you should thank me,” Elliot said.

“What should I thank you for?” Kurt asked.

“For introducing you to Blaine, of course.” Elliot answered, and Kurt hugged him with one arm.

“Thank you so much for introducing me to Blaine,” he said, and though he sounded a little sarcastic, he meant it, and he knew Elliot knew.

 

They let their friends hug and congratulate them. Kurt couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't stop kissing Blaine whenever they were left alone for just one moment.

“That was perfect,” he said at some point. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” Blaine said. He was smiling just as much as Kurt.

“Bold move with the kneeling,” Kurt said.

“I don't think anyone would know what it meant except those who knew anyway," Blaine said. "I might get teased for not doing it the right way, but...it's who we are. I want us to be married the way we are.”

Kurt nodded, and then - “Oh my god, we're getting married!”

He kissed Blaine again, and for once he didn't mind when he felt tears running down his cheeks. They were tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> After two years and 60 chapters, this verse is at an end. I want to thank you all for your continued support and all your lovely comments. They kept me going and made me very happy.  
> If there's something you think I should have told, or just something you'd like to read in this verse, message me. I might be taking prompts...though I don't promise anything.  
> Also, I'm writing - or trying to write - a story to fill a prompt on the Glee prompt meme about Blaine putting himself in chastity after 4.4 that will quite likely have at least some light D/s in it. Would that be something you'd be interested to read?  
> -Juli


End file.
